Uprising
by Grazy Luts
Summary: A história começa cinco meses depois da festa de aniversário de Bella. Jasper retorna. O que ele vai encontrar? J/B história. Lemons no futuro.
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

**Nota da Tradutora****: **_Olá pessoal! Essa fanfic é a tradução de Uprising, escrita por jasperskitty. Na minha opinião, é uma das melhores fanfics Jasper/Bella. Um casal que eu amo! Leiam! Tenho certeza que, assim como eu, vocês irão amar a história. _

**Nota do Autor****: **_Oi gente. Aqui está a minha primeira fanfiction deste aspecto. Espero que gostem. Por favor, diga o que acham! Eu não possuo nenhum dos personagens, mas eu gosto de jogar com eles (como muitos outros, _:-)_ ). _

_Divirtam-se!_

**Uprising **(Revolta)

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

**Jasper POV**

Mal podia acreditar que havia passado apenas cinco meses desde que tinha saído daquele lugar. Minha casa, minha família. Mais precisamente minha _antiga_ casa e minha família _anterior_. Dias se transformaram em semanas, e em meses e, de repente, já era Janeiro.

Primeiramente, eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca voltaria àquele lugar novamente. Eu não merecia, eles estavam melhores sem mim. Pelo menos foi o que eu disse a mim mesmo. Mas Peter me convenceu do contrário.

"É preciso dizer adeus...Você precisa fazer as pazes, você precisa de um fim. De uma vez por todas." - Ele insistiu no seu habitual _"não se atreva a tentar brigar comigo sobre isso, de qualquer maneira eu sei o que é melhor" _tipo de discurso. E é claro que eu desisti, como sempre, porque era inútil discutir com Peter quando ele era assim.

Peter, sem dúvida, era um tipo único. Eu não estava exatamente certo sobre o que era o seu dom, ou se ele mesmo tinha um dom pra começar, mas ele era especial na sua própria maneira.

"Eu só sei as coisas." Ele explicou-me uma vez, dando de ombros, não disposto a esclarecer. Talvez nem mesmo ele soubesse o que era seu dom. Eu não empurrei o assunto, apenas o aceitei, e aceitei seus caprichos loucos. Mas às vezes ele simplesmente me assustava com sua maneira perspicaz, as insinuações que ele jogava em mim, relutando em colocá-las em palavras simples.

Mas, novamente, eu sempre soube que podia confiar nele completamente, mesmo quando tivemos opiniões totalmente diferentes sobre as coisas. Ele tinha se tornado meu melhor amigo. Não me admira que depois de tudo que passamos juntos no passado, ele era a única pessoa que conhecia todos os detalhes da minha vida, e me aceitou pelo o que eu era, e vice-e-versa. Éramos irmãos, no verdadeiro sentido.

"E para não mencionar... para obter algumas de suas roupas e seus itens pessoais de volta." - Ele continuou seu discurso.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Não da parte sobre minhas roupas, porque eu poderia facilmente comprar umas novas. Mas quando eu havia deixado Forks, eu tinha saído com tanta pressa que não fui capaz de levar qualquer um dos meus pertences preciosos comigo. Meu violão, meus livros, minhas poucas lembranças da minha vida humana. Eu não só queria, mas eu sabia que precisava deles de volta. E, claro, Peter sabia disso também.

_Esquisito._

Eu disse a Peter que ficaria bem fazendo esta viagem sozinho. "Entrar e sair. Nada mais. Não é grande coisa."

Mas é claro que Peter não concordava comigo. "De jeito nenhum, caralho! Você não está pronto para lidar com eles sozinho." Por _eles_, certamente entendia-se Edward e Alice. Minha linda esposa e meu querido irmão.

Eu realmente era tão patético que eu precisava de apoio? Excelente. Apenas _malditamente formidável_. Mas, pela sua voz persistente, eu sabia que ele não iria ceder.

"Tudo bem, é o jeito." - Eu resmunguei. Ele apenas riu.

Porra, mas eu tive que admitir que ele estava certo novamente. Eu não tinha certeza de como, ou mesmo se eu poderia lidar com o nosso reencontro, tão breve quanto poderia ser. Com certeza não seria agradável. E a influente calma de Peter poderia ser útil.

Já era a noite anterior à nossa partida. Eu sentei em uma velha cadeira de balanço na varanda da casa de Peter, olhando para nada em particular, perdido em meus pensamentos. Estava perto de anoitecer e ainda estava bastante quente para essa época. Ouvi Peter saindo para se juntar a mim.

"Nós dois devemos caçar antes de sair amanhã." Peter anunciou, e eu concordei, embora eu realmente não estivesse com sede. Com uma piscadela brincalhona acrescentou: "E, claro, eu preciso de uma despedida adequada com minha esposa. Então, por favor, tome o seu tempo."

Eu gemi e rolei os olhos para ele, rapidamente fiz meu caminho descendo os três degraus do pórtico e saí correndo para a mata próxima.

A relação de Peter e Charlotte era semelhante à de Emmett e Rose, pelo menos no assunto _sexo._ Eu estava contente que, pelo menos, eles eram um pouco mais compreensivos e mais simpáticos com meu atual estado emocional, e tentaram não me incomodar com os seus sentimentos luxuriosos. Ouvi-los era bastante difícil, mas ser capaz de sentir e, portanto, ser forçado a experimentar eu mesmo, era algo que eu não estava tão disposto a passar. Na maioria das vezes eu só os deixava sozinhos em casa... por horas.

Eu finalmente encontrei uma manada de cervos e rapidamente peguei o maior deles. Eu o drenei rapidamente e me livrei da carcaça. Mesmo que Peter e Charlotte se alimentassem de seres humanos eu ainda segui com a minha dieta de animais. Engraçado, eu não escorreguei nem sequer uma vez nos últimos cinco meses, mas não havia ninguém aqui a quem eu pudesse provar... ninguém, exceto eu. Carlisle estaria orgulhoso de mim.

_Carlisle._

Sentei-me em um tronco da árvore, colocando minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Pensar em Carlisle trouxe o sentimento de fracasso e desilusão, diretamente de volta à superfície. Eu já havia tentado enterrar a memória daquela noite terrível dentro de mim. O evento que tinha mudado tudo. A festa do aniversário de dezoito anos de Bella...

Toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos, eu ainda posso ver a expressão de horror no rosto de cada membro da família.

Esme, a figura da mãe verdadeira. Carlisle, meu pai, um ídolo para mim em muitos aspectos. Emmett, meu irmão. Rose, minha irmã. _Todos_ chocados. Mas os piores foram Edward e Alice. Além do horror e decepção, havia outra coisa no fundo, escondida. Algo que eu não poderia dizer... Nojo? Medo? Eu não podia ter certeza.

A enorme quantidade de emoções quase me levou de joelhos. Por que Edward tinha que jogar Bella na mesa? Claro, eu cedi. Eu não poderia ajudá-la... Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha quando me lembrei da noite. Emmett e Rose me arrastando para fora, tentando me acalmar... mas tinha sido demais para eu segurar, e eu sabia o que eu precisava fazer. Então eu corri.

Claro que não tinha sido a primeira vez que eu estraguei tudo, mas desta vez foi totalmente diferente. Drenar um ser humano ao acaso era uma coisa, mas quando você tenta matar um membro da sua própria família, especialmente alguém tão inocente e encantadora como Bella, então você é, sem dúvida, um monstro. Eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira da minha família me perdoar por isso. Inferno, nem _eu_ conseguia me perdoar...

Quando vim pra cá meses atrás, andando a pé pelo caminho, eu ainda estava tremendo como uma folha. Os meus sentimentos de raiva e ódio estavam rolando em ondas. Eu não tinha sido capaz de obter o controle das minhas próprias emoções. Eu realmente pensei que poderia perder minha cabeça.

Claro que Edward sempre foi o mais rápido da família, mas naquela noite eu tinha corrido mais rápido do que nunca. Motivado pela necessidade de colocar tanta distância entre mim e eles, o mais rápido que pude, eu cheguei ao Arizona em tempo recorde.

Claro, Peter ficou feliz em me ver, considerando que nós tínhamos nos visto raramente na última década. Mas logo que tomou consciência da minha condição, irradiou nada mais que amor e preocupação. Naquela época, eu tinha certeza de que seu pensamento era de que eu tinha deslizado mais uma vez, mas ele não se manifestou. Um olhar nos meus olhos, provavelmente, tinha respondido a essa pergunta. Mas de bom grado, logo que eu fiquei em sua presença, finalmente fui capaz de me acalmar um pouco, e começar a obter um autocontrole, e um controle de meus sentimentos.

Pelas próximas duas semanas ele me deixou instalar sem fazer qualquer pergunta. Na verdade, nós mal tínhamos nos falado, nem mesmo conversas pequenas. Ele sentiu que eu precisava de tempo, e tinha me proporcionado isso, pelo qual fiquei muito grato. Mas, finalmente, Peter estava demasiado curioso e exigiu uma explicação para a minha aparição repentina em sua casa.

Eu disse a ele sobre o que havia acontecido naquela noite. Ele ouviu pacientemente, sem interromper-me nenhuma vez. Mesmo quando lhe contei que eu apenas saí correndo assim que Rosalie e Emmett me arrastaram para fora, ele não comentou nada.

Eu tinha sido tão covarde naquele dia, e eu ainda era. Com medo de encarar minha família, eu não havia ligado nenhuma vez em todos esses meses, e ficou ainda pior quando eles não tentaram entrar em contato comigo também. Eu estava certo de que Alice sabia _exatamente_ onde eu estava, e ela ainda não havia ligado. Este fato apenas confirmou minhas suspeitas. Todos eles ainda estavam com raiva de mim e do meu comportamento. E eu não podia culpá-los, porque eu sentia o mesmo. Mas eu sabia que era hora de fazer as coisas direito, pedir desculpas a eles, e deixar o passado para trás. Caso contrário, eu sabia que não seria capaz de seguir em frente. Para onde quer que meu futuro me levasse...

Levantei-me e, lentamente, fiz o meu caminho de volta para casa.


	2. Capítulo 2: Não há lugar como o lar

**Nota do Autor****: **_**Primeiro quero agradecer a todos aqueles que leram o meu primeiro capítulo. Muito obrigado. Um agradecimento especial a todos aqueles que colocaram a minha história em alerta e/ou adicionou a seus favoritos. Então, agora, fiquem com a história.**_

_**Divirtam-se**_

**Nota da Tradutora:**_**Olá pessoal! Só gostaria de avisá-lo que esta história está sendo betada por **__**Cora Coralina**__**. Espero que estejam gostando. Bjs**_

**Capítulo 2: Não há lugar como o lar**

**Jasper POV**

Na manhã seguinte nós estávamos em nosso caminho de volta para Forks, no carro de Peter. Ele insistiu na condução. Eu não me importei, pois já estava tão tenso e nervoso que estava certo de que, mesmo com minhas habilidades perfeitas de vampiro, eu teria nos levado para uma árvore em algum momento. Não que eu fosse ser prejudicado por tal acidente de alguma forma, mas Peter ficaria chateado se eu danificasse o carro no processo.

Então aqui estava eu no banco do passageiro, olhando pela janela, a paisagem voando. Com esta velocidade, estaríamos em Forks em apenas algumas horas. Eu queria que ele tomasse um tempo, mas ele não faria isso. "Meu carro, minhas regras." Mas o que ele realmente queria dizer era: não há necessidade de colocar o inevitável em espera.

O rádio estava ligado e uma música local estava tocando, mas eu ignorei. Mais uma vez eu estava perdido em meus próprios pensamentos, como tantas vezes nesses dias.

Dessa vez eu tentei imaginar a reação de cada membro da família para o meu regresso inesperado. Mesmo que eu não pudesse ter certeza, tentei acreditar que Carlisle e Esme seriam capazes de me perdoar pelo incidente onde tentei comer a sua filha, mas talvez não seriam tão indulgentes sobre o ato do meu repentino desaparecimento e meu silêncio desde então. Mas eu tinha certeza que me dariam pelo menos a chance de explicar e pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento errático. Para que servem os pais?

Emmett – meu_ pequeno _irmão. Eu tinha certeza que ele ainda estaria chateado com meu comportamento até certo ponto, mas ele nunca consegue guardar rancor contra alguém por muito tempo. Mas, novamente, ele amava demais Bella. Ela era sua irmã, e ele era como seu irmão, o grande protetor. Uma coisa era certa, ele não iria me deixar perto dela novamente, o que seria bom para mim... essa era mesmo uma possibilidade que eu havia pensado.

Rosalie - a minha querida irmã. Ela tinha sido a pessoa mais próxima da família, ao lado de Alice. E com o conhecimento de que ela não gostava muito de Bella, ela certamente seria a única na família que iria me receber de braços abertos. Bem, eu sabia que não seria exatamente tão fácil, meu desaparecimento provavelmente tinha enfurecido-a mais do que ao resto da família. Mas eu realmente sentia falta dela e gostaria de perdi-lhe perdão. Mesmo que eu não pretendesse ficar no país, gostaria de manter contato com ela e Emmett.

Bem... sobraram apenas dois membros da minha família.

Eu não conseguia lembrar quem tinha se irritado mais comigo naquela noite. Edward - porque eu havia tentado matar sua companheira _humana _- ou Alice - porque eu havia tentado matar sua melhor amiga. Na verdade, com todas as emoções chegando de uma vez em apenas um segundo, tinha sido quase impossível para mim, ter uma boa leitura de qualquer um deles. Ódio e medo, as duas emoções eram as que eu lembrava na maior parte do tempo. E por eu ter saído quase imediatamente após o ataque, eu nunca tive a oportunidade de descobrir o significado por trás da intensidade desses sentimentos em particular.

Porém, uma coisa era certa, Edward não iria dar a mínima importância se eu voltasse ou não, visto que nós nunca estivemos tão próximos em todos esses anos que vivemos juntos. Em sua mente eu nunca havia sido, e nunca seria um verdadeiro membro da _sua _família. Não precisava de um leitor de mente ou de um empata para ver a verdade nessa declaração. Sempre que eu escorregava no passado, a sua opinião sobre mim estava escrita em todo seu rosto. Eu era o elo mais fraco, um monstro perigoso, incapaz de controlar a si mesmo... e a única razão de ele ter tolerado a minha presença, tinha sido Alice. Ambos sempre estiveram muito próximos, como confidentes ou verdadeiros irmãos. E eu queria tanto ficar, que fiz o meu melhor para ignorar sua aversão em relação a mim, e mantive minha boca fechada. Mas de qualquer forma, seja qual for o seu problema comigo, quando nós nos encontrarmos novamente em algumas horas, eu iria tentar ser civilizado e pedir desculpas.

Alice - a minha companheira, minha esposa. Verdade seja dita, a sua reação ao meu retorno era a que eu mais temia. Como eu poderia fazer as coisas direito entre nós? Será que ela me permitiria? Será que eu queria? Como era possível que nenhum de nós tivesse tentado fazer contato um com o outro? O covarde em mim esperava que ela fosse fazer o primeiro movimento, mas ela não fez. O que isso queria dizer sobre o nosso relacionamento? Eu era descartável? Ela era? Depois de todo esse tempo que nós passamos juntos?

O que eu fiz? Havia ao menos a menor chance de poder voltar para ela após tê-la abandonado? Eu agi como um verdadeiro monstro e um completo idiota, e agora eu tinha que pagar o preço. Comecei a me afogar novamente em auto-piedade e auto-aversão.

_O que diabos está errado comigo? Eu sou um vampiro para gritar em voz alta! Eu sou o maldito Major Whitlock! Deus da Guerra. E aqui estou eu, nervoso para voltar a encarar minha família. Desde quando eu sou um maricas? _Eu me censurei.

Suspirei alto, ouvindo Peter rir ao meu lado.

"O que te preocupa tanto, irmão?" Ele perguntou. Foi a primeira vez que ele falou comigo nas últimas duas horas. Ele estava exalando verdadeira preocupação e curiosidade, e um pouco de malícia. Comportamento típico de Peter, no entanto.

"Nossa, Peter. Às vezes me pergunto se você também é um empata." _Ou um maldito leitor de mentes. Deus me livre!_

Peter riu balançando a cabeça. "Você sabe que não sou. Apenas o conheço. E sinceramente, você está projetando suas emoções agora. Estou sentindo raiva, ódio, muito incerteza... e imagino que... um pouco de medo?"

Eu parei subitamente minha cabeça e rosnei para ele. "Eu não tenho medo." Claro, era mentira, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de admitir. Mas ignorei Peter, ele naturalmente via a verdade através do meu comportamento defensivo.

Quando ele riu de novo, eu olhei para ele, deixando-o saber que eu não estava gostando dos insultos no momento. Meu olhar parecia tê-lo acalmado, um pouco. Mas, infelizmente, isso não o impediu de responder. "Claro, você está. É até razoável, apesar de tudo. Eu ficaria muito ansioso. Considerando as circunstâncias... o evento daquela noite terrível... o jeito que você os deixou... sem qualquer contato nos últimos cinco meses. Naturalmente você está com medo. Não deles, é claro, porque vamos concordar, nenhum deles teria a menor chance contra você e sua experiência em combate. Mas você está com medo de como eles irão reagir ao seu retorno repentino, com medo de suas emoções. E eu sei, vai ser difícil. Especialmente para você. Sendo um empata e tudo mais. Mas como eu disse antes, você precisa deixar essa culpa para trás. Para superar o passado. Caso contrário ele irá consumir você. Confie em mim... você terá a sua chance de se acertar." Peter me deu um pequeno sorriso, e então desviou os olhos de volta para a estrada.

De alguma forma eu tinha a sensação de que havia algo mais em sua declaração, mas eu sabia que seria inútil empurrar a questão. Ele provavelmente iria apenas negá-la, de qualquer maneira.

"Eu espero que você esteja certo. Mesmo que eu não fique com eles por mais tempo, pelo menos eu gostaria de terminar como amigos, ao invés de inimigos." Eu respondi, suspirando de novo. _A esperança é a última que morre. _Esse era o ditado, não era?

"Se você não está indo pra ficar... então, você não tomou uma decisão ainda, se vai voltar comigo para o Arizona ou se irá ficar com eles, afinal?" Peter perguntou. A curiosidade e a preocupação eram suas principais emoções.

"Mmmh... na verdade, eu ainda não sei." Eu meditava. "Honestamente, eu duvido que _todos_ eles sejam capazes de me perdoar... mas mesmo assim... não estou tão certo de que meu lugar é com eles... não mais."

Peter apenas balançou a cabeça, pensativo, e durante alguns minutos houve um silêncio entre nós. Finalmente, ele falou de novo. "Tudo o que você decidir estará bom para mim. Mas só pra você saber... em minha opinião, esta vida com eles não é o tipo certo de vida para você. Não me entenda mal. Eu não critico sua escolha de alimentos. Nada. Você sabe que estou orgulhoso de você. E considerando o fato de você manter a dieta, me diz que você está realmente empenhado em participar deste estilo de vida. Mas no final, essa é a única coisa boa que saiu de todo esse tempo que você viveu com eles."

Peter estava lançando-me um olhar atento, me desafiando a contradizê-lo. Mas eu não iria, pois ele estava certo em tudo... mais ou menos. Eu tinha escolhido continuar vegetariano por livre e espontânea vontade, não porque eu queria provar que poderia fazê-lo, mas porque eu estava cansado de matar seres humanos, e eu nunca mais voltaria a esse modo de vida novamente. Não se eu pudesse evitar. Mas Peter estava certo sobre as outras coisas. Depois de ter sido afastado deles durante tanto tempo, eu percebi que a vida familiar com os Cullen não era realmente o que eu estava procurando. Pensando sobre isso, eu provavelmente só fiquei com eles por tanto tempo por causa da Alice. No começo eu pensei que tinha encontrado o amor da minha vida - ou melhor, existência- em Alice, e com os Cullen, a família que eu sempre quis. Eu teria ido a qualquer lugar, faria qualquer coisa por Alice, apenas para que eu pudesse estar com ela. Ela tinha sido a minha vida. Mas agora eu não tinha mais tanta certeza.

Como se ele estivesse lendo a minha mente, Peter respondeu meus pensamentos. "Eu sei que você amou Alice. Inferno, você provavelmente ainda a ama. E que sorte... da...ok... Bem, você sabe que eu não gosto dela. Mas não por causa de quem ela é, e sim por causa do que ela tem feito a você." Olhei pra ele, espantado. Ele só rolou os olhos para mim. "Oh, vamos lá cara, essa maldita duende não fez nada mais que controlá-lo. Toda a sua vida, cada decisão. Inferno, ela decidia o que você vestia, caralho. Isso é doente."

Eu tive que concordar com ele. Ele sempre falou o que pensava, sem tentar tornar a verdade agradável. Isso era uma coisa que eu amava nele. Charlotte era igual. Talvez por isso eles fossem tão perfeitos um para o outro. Não admira que tenha sido a eles que eu recorri. Eu apreciava as suas honestidades. E ter a verdade jogada na minha cara me ajudou a finalmente ver a realidade.

Claro, ele estava certo. Alice tinha ditado a nossa relação, e eu permitia. Por causa do amor? Talvez. Ou talvez porque eu não sabia de nada. Ela tinha sido o meu primeiro amor... pelo menos como um vampiro. Claro que, no momento em que ela apareceu para o jantar, ela havia sido exatamente o que eu precisava. Uma forma de sair da minha depressão. Ela me ajudou muito, e eu sempre serei grato por isso. Mas com o passar dos anos a nossa relação não tinha crescido, havia mudado. Em quê?

"Sim, você está certo." Eu finalmente comentei sobre sua última observação. Eu sabia que era uma resposta fraca, mas não sabia o que dizer. Felizmente Peter não reagiu, e ficamos em silêncio durante as próximas horas. Nós dois sempre fomos capazes de desfrutar da companhia um do outro em silêncio absoluto. Era confortável, certamente esse momento era exatamente o que eu precisava.

Mas quando chegou mais perto de Forks, mais ansioso eu fiquei novamente. Fiquei contente que Peter manteve a calma, deixando-me alimentar de sua calma para me manter longe de perder-me novamente.

Peter finalmente quebrou o silêncio. "Não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem."

"Sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei?" Eu brincava, rindo com ele.

"Claro que... não" Ele sorriu de volta, sabendo exatamente onde eu queria chegar. "E só para você saber, eu vim com você para ajudá-lo a passar por isso, para manter suas emoções sob controle, se necessário. Não para ser sua babá."

"Eu sei." Eu rosnei ligeiramente irritado por sua última frase. "Mas obrigado."

"Para que são os amigos?" Ele deu de ombros, sacudindo a mão com desdém, como se isso não fosse grande coisa, em tudo. Mas eu sabia que era. Com sua estranha habilidade para proteger-se do meu dom - mesmo que parcialmente- ele seria capaz de me apoiar. Só figurativamente, é claro.

Nós dirigimos o resto do caminho em silêncio na maior parte. Uma ou duas vezes Peter sentiu que eu precisava de uma distração de meus pensamentos, então ele me contou algumas histórias sobre ele e Charlotte, que o casal tinha feito nos últimos cinco anos. Rimos muito, e logo estávamos nos divertindo com nossas próprias lembranças antigas.

Quando finalmente chegamos à estrada que levava a casa, pude ver imediatamente que algo estava diferente. E eu podia sentir isso também. Não havia ninguém nos arredores. Na verdade, era óbvio que ninguém esteve por lá há algum tempo. O campo ao redor da casa estava coberto de flores silvestres e ervas daninha. De jeito nenhum Esme iria permitir que isso acontecesse, a menos que eles tivessem deixado a cidade. Fiquei espantado além da fala quando a realidade me bateu.

_Eles deixaram. Por quê? Quando?_

Não fazia sentido. Por que eles iriam embora deste lugar? Eu não estava mais aqui. Eu saí para tornar mais fácil para eles. Para que eles não olhassem mais para mim, se preocupando por minha falta de controle em torno dos seres humanos. Em torno de Bella.

"Ninguém está em casa." A voz de Peter rompeu meu devaneio, afirmando o óbvio.

"Eu sei." Murmurei incoerente. De repente, meu nervosismo foi embora, sendo substituído por um novo sentimento. O sentimento de solidão. Foi entorpecente. Eu esperava gritos, talvez até mesmo luta contra alguns... mas isso? Nem em um milhão de anos.

Ficamos estacionados na frente da casa, em silêncio por alguns minutos. Mas sabendo que não havia qualquer razão para esperar por mais tempo, eu lentamente saí do carro e subi as escadas para a porta da frente. Por um momento pensei em voltar e partir de novo.

_Covarde! _Censurei-me. _Fugas nunca mais! Hora de enfrentar as dificuldades corajosamente... bom, hora de encarar a realidade. _

Lembrei-me porque eu estava aqui, em primeiro lugar. Ok, a família tinha ido embora, mas eu ainda queria pegar as minhas coisas. Eu duvidava que Alice tivesse levado alguma coisa com ela.

Eu tive que abrir a porta com força, por causa da falta de chaves. Eu sabia que teria que corrigi-lo antes de irmos embora, mais agora eu não poderia dar a mínima importância. Entrei na casa com cautela, dando uma respirada profunda. Havia apenas um fraco resíduo dos seus aromas, o que significava que tinham deixado esse lugar, provavelmente em torno do tempo que eu tinha deixado.

Tomei consciência de que Peter se juntou a mim, mas eu ignorei a sua presença, porque eu estava muito ocupado absorvendo a prova da partida dos Cullen. Havia apenas alguns lembretes deixados para trás. Quase todas as peças do mobiliário da sala tinham ido embora, exceto o sofá e a mesa de café, ambos cobertos com um pano branco... e o que chocou-me, para terminar, o piano de Edward. Que diabos? Ele adorava aquela coisa estúpida.

_O que diabos aconteceu depois que eu fui embora?_

Mesmo que eu temesse, deliberadamente eu caminhei para cima, para o quarto onde eu e Alice compartilhamos por tantos anos. Parei na porta, levando outro fôlego necessário para me acalmar. Eu estava me preparando para o que iria encontrar da minha vida anterior por trás da porta fechada. Sem mais delongas eu empurrei a porta destrancada para dar de cara com uma sala completamente vazia. Claro que eu já esperava, mas tê-lo confirmado pela visão abalou-me completamente.

_Eles foram embora. Eles me abandonaram. Nenhum adeus. Nenhuma carta. Nem número para contato. Eu estava sozinho. Abandonado por pessoas que diziam que me amavam. Minha esposa, meus irmãos, meus pais. Tudo se foi. _

Eu caí no chão no meio do quarto, deixando a minha dor me consumir. Se eu fosse capaz de chorar, eu certamente estaria chorando como um bebê.

"Sinto muito, meu irmão." Eu ouvi Peter sussurrar atrás de mim, e eu podia sentir que ele realmente queria dizer isso. Não importa o que ele pensava sobre os Cullen, e sobre minha vida com eles, ele sabia o quanto eles significavam pra mim.

"Pois bem, eu acho que tinha que acontecer." Eu respondi fraco.

Uma onda de raiva bateu em mim. "Não se atreva a se culpar outra vez!" Peter rosnou.

"Mas é minha culpa." Eu insisti, teimosamente.

"Não sabemos por que eles foram embora." Ele afirmou ainda furioso, mas se esforçando para manter suas emoções sobre controle.

"É verdade..." Eu concordei com relutância.

"Bem... veja pelo lado positivo... pelo menos agora você sabe o que realmente pensam sobre você."

Eu suspirei. "É... está certo. Venha... aparentemente não há nenhuma necessidade de demorarmos mais tempo aqui do que o necessário. Vamos pegar minhas coisas e depois vamos embora." Levantei-me. Eu sabia que quanto mais tempo eu ficasse ali, mais difícil seria para mim. Agora não era o momento de pensar sobre isso.

De repente Peter moveu sua cabeça para cima. "Alguém está vindo." Ele sibilou.

Eu podia ouvir o som de um caminhão, lentamente, se aproximando da casa. Era um som familiar. Eu sabia qual era esse carro. E eu sabia quem estava dirigindo-o...

**N/A****: **_**Alguém quer chutar quem pode ser? Por favor, me diga o que pensam.**_


	3. Capítulo 3: É bom ter você de volta,mano

**Nota do Autor****: **_**Eu planejava escrever esta história na maior parte pelo ponto de vista de Jasper. Mas lendo todos os comentários eu pensei que Peter deveria ter seu capítulo também. E sim, ele vai desempenhar um papel importante nesta história, bem como a Charlotte.**_

_**Bella será introduzida neste capítulo também. Tenha em mente que está é a **_**minha **_**versão de Bella. Claro, ela está devastada com o abandono dos Cullens, mas ela é muito mais forte do que parece...ou não? Fique comigo e descubra!**_

_**Balbuciando bastante, aqui vai o próximo capítulo.**_

_**Divirtam-se!**_

**Capítulo 3: É bom ter você de volta, mano!**

**Peter POV**

Era tarde da noite, por volta de meia-noite, na verdade. Tanto eu como minha companheira Charlotte estávamos sentados em nossa sala de estar, lendo... só para passar o tempo, desfrutando da companhia um do outro em silêncio total. Apenas alguns minutos atrás, tínhamos voltado de nosso "jantar" na cidade mais próxima.

A gente sempre se estabeleceu o mais longe possível de qualquer civilização humana, não por necessidade, mas porque preferíamos viver em reclusão. É claro que, ao longo dos anos, tínhamos conseguido ganhar autocontrole o suficiente para poder ficar mais perto dos seres humanos, mas considerando que nós, na verdade, ainda éramos um perigo para eles, provavelmente era melhor manter distância... em todo o caso. E de qualquer forma, eu não estava nem um pouco interessado em uma ligação com um ser humano, então qual seria o motivo de viver ao lado deles? Pelo o que eu sabia, o humano em questão era apenas nossa fonte de alimento natural e nada mais. E minha mãe havia me ensinado a não brincar com a comida antes de comer...

Faz dez anos que nós compramos essa casa, aqui no sul do Arizona, bem perto da fronteira mexicana. Nós dois amamos os estados ensolarados, especialmente nos meses de inverno, por isso, normalmente em torno de Setembro, vínhamos para a casa e ficávamos até Março, antes de voltar para o norte, para uma de nossas residências lá. Claro, o Arizona era apenas a nossa segunda escolha. O desejo de voltar ao nosso estado natal, o Texas, em alguns momentos era ainda muito forte. Mas nós dois sabíamos a verdade. No momento em que entrássemos em seu domínio, nossas vidas seriam perdidas. Nós tivemos a sorte de escapar de Maria uma vez, mas eu duvidava que conseguiríamos uma segunda vez. Mesmo com as nossas experiências em luta, eu não queria testar e arriscar a vida de Charlotte, estava claramente fora de questão. Melhor prevenir do que remediar. Assim continuamos a evitar o lugar que ambos simultaneamente temíamos e amávamos. Mas felizmente, eu tinha a minha companheira, e isso era tudo o que eu precisava para ser feliz. E, claro, minha liberdade.

Bom... lá estava ele novamente. Em um milésimo de um segundo eu vi. Uma única imagem em minha cabeça.

"Jasper está vindo" Eu soltei. Charlotte, minha esposa e companheira que estava sentada à minha frente no sofá, lendo algum tipo de revista, levantou a cabeça. Ela encontrou meus olhos, fitando-me por um segundo, antes que finalmente entendesse o significado das minhas palavras.

"Sim." Ela gritou, irradiando pura felicidade e emoção. "Já era tempo."

"Você está certa sobre isso." Concordei fraco, ainda me recuperando dos efeitos do meu dom peculiar.

_Vampiros podem ter dores de cabeça? Esta dor na minha cabeça... parecia com uma._

Era verdade. Fazia mais de cinco anos que tínhamos nos visto. Não que eu admitiria isso na sua frente, mas eu realmente sentia falta de Jasper. Assim como Charlotte. O vínculo entre nós, entre nós três, no que dizia respeito ao assunto, era mais profundo do que qualquer outra ligação normal. Inferior apenas ao vínculo que eu compartilhava com Charlotte. Estávamos todos conectados através do mesmo veneno. Éramos mais que amigos, éramos uma família.

Charlotte endireitou-se, jogando a revista sobre a mesa, e olhando atentamente para mim, como se estivesse me esperando continuar a falar. Quando eu não fiz, ela franziu a testa. "Será que ela vem também?"

Eu sorri para ela. Charlotte provavelmente detestava aquele pequeno duende mais do que eu. "Não se preocupe, meu amor. Ele virá sozinho." Aparentemente eu não soei muito convincente.

"Eu só espero que ele venha sozinho. De jeito nenhum vou permitir que aquela maldita mulher fique aqui. Não depois da última vez."

Eu ri de sua careta, lembrando da última vez que Jasper trouxe Alice com ele, em uma de suas raras visitas desde que ele se juntou aos Cullen.

"Como eu disse, ele vem sozinho." Naturalmente eu não podia estar cem por cento certo sobre a minha avaliação, e ela sabia disso, mas ela não discutia, porque ela confiava em mim...e em meu dom.

"Bom." Ela parecia contente, mas depois me lançou um olhar interrogativo. "Espere um minuto... ele não te ligou, não é? Eu não ouvi o telefone. O que está acontecendo Peter?"

_Encrenca_. "Não, ele não ligou. Recebi uma _mensagem_ dele dizendo que estaria aqui conosco. Logo."

"Oh." Ela disse, compreendendo o significado oculto. "Ele está com problemas?"

"Provavelmente." Eu suspirei. Era muito incomum Jasper aparecer em nossa porta sem anunciar a sua chegada com antecedência. Não que nós teríamos um problema com isso, mas desde sua aliança com sua nova família ele tinha mudado. E não só para melhor.

Charlotte balançou a cabeça e se levantou. "Eu vou arrumar o quarto dele."

"Obrigado. Eu te amo."

"Para que são os amigos? E Peter, eu também te amo." Ela disse, inclinando-se para beijar meus lábios, antes de sair voando da sala para preparar o quarto para a visita do nosso irmão.

[...]

Dois dias depois, nas primeiras horas da manhã, eu tive a certeza de que Jasper chegaria em nossa casa nesse mesmo dia.

Eu não sabia o que esperar exatamente. Eu não era Alice afinal. Graças a Deus! Eu não tinha premonições como ela... e eu estava malditamente contente por isso. Meu poder ou dom, ou do que você quiser chamá-lo, não funcionava da mesma maneira que o dela. Ao invés de mostrar a imagem perfeitamente, a única coisa que eu conseguia era uma única imagem aparecendo na minha cabeça, sempre no azul.

Eu logo descobri que nem sempre eram imagens de acontecimentos futuros, mas do passado também. Na maioria das vezes eu não prestava muita atenção a elas. Ser um vampiro me dava a oportunidade de recordá-las a qualquer momento, quando necessário. Eu não tinha necessidades de deixar este dom tomar controle sobre minha vida. Eu sabia que poderia ser útil, mas eu não precisava dele para me guiar, e guiar os outros ao longo da vida... como Alice. E uma única imagem sempre tinha todas as informações que eu precisava.

Como dois dias atrás... a imagem do meu querido irmão, sentando-se conosco em nossa moradia... as mesmas flores no vaso sobre a mesa do café, que eu tinha comprado nesse mesmo dia para minha esposa, ainda frescas... me dizendo sobre o tempo exato de sua chegada. O vestido que Charlotte usava naquele dia... me dizendo que era hoje...e o fato de que era realmente apenas Jasper conosco, deixava-me supor que ele na verdade vinha só.

Todos esses pequenos detalhes em apenas uma única imagem, como uma foto, me dava todas as informações que eu precisava para saber que era hoje o dia em que ele finalmente voltaria para casa. Nenhuma visão completa, apenas uma foto para eu juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça para descobrir o significado oculto. Não me dizia por que, ou mesmo como Jasper viria para cá, apenas que ele faria.

Então, eu sentei na varanda, em uma das cadeiras de madeira, e esperei pacientemente. Eu tinha enviado Charlotte para longe e ela tinha ido à cidade fazer umas compras sem sequer questionar meu motivo. Oh Deus! Eu amava aquela mulher. Eu não estava completamente certo do por que eu queria que ela ficasse fora durante o dia. Mas minha intuição me disse que seria melhor se eu estivesse aqui sozinho para cumprimentar Jasper. Para ele vir aqui do nada, sem nenhum telefonema, nenhuma mensagem de texto... só podia significar uma coisa. _Encrenca_.

Enquanto eu estava sentado, deixei meus olhos desviarem da estrada que levava para a casa, para a linha das árvores do bosque nas proximidades. Foi quando o vi pela primeira vez. Bem, eu esperava que ele viesse sozinho, mas eu com certeza não esperava que ele chegasse a pé. A pé de Forks. Uau, ele realmente tinha que estar em apuros. Engoli em seco ao vê-lo. Parecia o inferno. Roupa suja, cabelo despenteado... como se ele tivesse literalmente ido ao inferno e voltado novamente.

_Que porra é essa?_

Eu lentamente me levantei e desci as escadas, mas depois parei no caminho. Mesmo com essa distância eu podia sentir que seu humor era ainda pior que sua aparência. Eu sabia que seria sensato esperar que ele viesse até mim. Contra o Major eu não teria nenhuma chance, e nesse exato momento, parecia que ele estava apenas a um fio de cabelo de perder o controle.

Ele aproximou-se muito lentamente, quase cuidadoso com seus movimentos, como se estivesse testando a si mesmo, verificando se ele ainda estava no controle. Eu sabia que isso era mau sinal. Seu corpo tremia todo, vibrando com as emoções de ódio e raiva. Mas o que me surpreendeu, foi que essas emoções eram dirigidas a ele mesmo, e não a mim ou qualquer outra pessoa, no que diz respeito ao assunto.

_Maldição. Ele deslizou novamente. Depois de todo esse tempo... Merda!_

Mas logo quando ele estava perto o suficiente, eu podia ver que estava errado com a minha conclusão. Seus olhos ainda estavam na estranha cor dourada. Prova de sua estranha escolha de dieta.

_Tudo bem. Nenhum deslize. Então o que foi?_

Eu não fiz a pergunta, porque era óbvio para mim que ele não estava com vontade de falar. Ainda não, de qualquer maneira.

"Ei, Major. Seja bem-vindo." Cumprimentei-o em vez disso, deixando que ele sentisse a minha preocupação e amor. Eu sabia que era tudo o que ele precisava agora, e obviamente tudo o que ele poderia segurar. Ele visivelmente se acalmou um pouco antes de chegar mais perto, até que ele estava bem na minha frente.

"Obrigado, amigo." Ele sussurrou, e deu-me um rápido abraço viril.

Eu envolvi meu braço em seu ombro, contente por ele não fugir e deixar-me levá-lo para a casa. "Bem... parece que você gostaria de usar um banheiro."

Ele apenas murmurou um "sim" e "obrigado", antes de se desculpar, retirando-se para o banheiro, deixando-me sozinho na sala.

_Que merda aconteceu com você, homem?_

[...]

Durante as próximas duas semanas, e o deixei de mau humor em torno da casa, dando-lhe tempo. Charlotte ficou longe na maior parte do tempo, percebendo que sua presença não tornaria mais fácil para Jasper se abrir. Mas enfim, eu mesmo não agüentava mais.

"Passaram-se duas semanas, cara. É tão difícil me dizer o que merda está errado?" Eu quase implorei. Nós estávamos sentados na varanda no dia, Jasper fingia ler um livro. Eu sabia que ele não estava lendo, porque tinha estado na mesma página durante horas. Eu quase podia ouvir os pensamentos girando em sua cabeça, ele estava pensando com dificuldade.

Ele se virou para mim. Fiquei contente de vê-lo sorrir pela primeira vez desde que chegou aqui, mas na verdade esse tipo de reação me irritava ainda mais. O que era tão engraçado sobre a minha pergunta?

"Calma, Peter." Jasper advertiu brincando, provavelmente sentindo a minha mudança de humor.

_Foda-se Major! Eu quero respostas. Agora!_

Ele sorriu para mim e eu rosnei em resposta. Mas tão rápido quanto o meu, seu humor mudou e ele ficou muito sério. "Tudo bem. Eu vou te dizer. Mas me prometa que você vai me deixar terminar antes de dizer qualquer coisa... se não, eu não sei se algum dia serei capaz de lhe dizer tudo."

Eu podia sentir o seu sofrimento, então eu balancei a cabeça em acordo, acenando com a mão, indicando que ele poderia começar.

Jasper tomou uma respiração desnecessária e então ele começou a sua história. Ouvi pacientemente, restringindo-me de quaisquer comentários. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Os Cullen... os tão perfeitos Cullen, tinham quebrado a única lei que existe em nosso mundo. Manter a nossa existência escondida do ser humano. Ok, a humana envolvida... essa garota, Bella...aparentemente havia descoberto a verdade por si mesma, mas pelo que Jasper estava me dizendo, ninguém da família, exceto ele e Rosalie, tinha feito ou dito alguma coisa para evitar que isso acontecesse. E ainda por cima, tinham descoberto que Bella era a "a cantante" de Edward. Que dilema! Isso foi quase como um episódio de uma dessas novelas estúpidas da TV, e eu teria rido se eu não soubesse o motivo real. Isso era ruim.

Quando ele chegou na parte de sua história, a razão pela qual ele tinha vindo aqui em primeiro lugar, Jasper ficou muito quieto e tenso. Ele culpou a si mesmo, é claro, e pelo que eu sabia sobre sua família, todos culparam ele também. Alguns definitivamente mais do que outros. Mas eu entendia melhor. Estar em uma casa cheia de vampiros, mesmo que alegassem ser vegetarianos, era muito perigoso. E Bella sabia disso. Eu tive que admitir, mesmo sem conhecê-la eu admirava a força e a confiança que ela tinha, obviamente, em todos eles. Em minha opinião, esse acidente inteiro - e que acidente - provavelmente poderia ter sido evitado, se Edward tivesse deixado Jasper ter mais contato com ela, de modo que eles pudessem ter se conhecido melhor e, principalmente, que Jasper pudesse ter ficado mais acostumado com o cheiro dela.

Mas o que realmente me irritou foi o fato de que Alice não viu isso chegando. Quando ela tinha estado com a gente, ela sempre agia como se estivesse acima de todos nós... melhor do que nós...quase onisciente. Bem, onisciente minha bunda, você se ferrou duende. Em muitas maneiras.

"Bem... isso é tudo. Eu só fugi." Jasper terminou, abaixando a cabeça.

"Humm... essa realmente é uma grande história, meu amigo. Desculpe-me por isso. É realmente uma asneira... mas ouve-me, porque só vou dizer isso uma vez. Isto não foi culpa sua." Eu enfatizei cada palavra, olhando diretamente em seus olhos dourados. Eu podia ver que iria precisar de muito mais do que palavras para convencê-lo da verdade. Bom, talvez eu nem sequer fosse a pessoa certa para isso, de qualquer modo. Mas pelo menos eu lhe contei a minha opinião porque ele precisava ouvir, mesmo que ele não acreditasse. Ele precisava saber que eu não iria julgá-lo.

Ele apenas deu de ombros e entrou na floresta, para caçar e, provavelmente, amuar um pouco mais. Eu balancei a cabeça em desespero, mas o deixei continuar. Eu sabia que isso iria demorar algum tempo... juntá-lo novamente...e eu sabia que em algum momento ele teria que voltar para a sua família, pelo menos, para enfrentá-los. Eu daria a ele o tempo que precisasse, mas eu estava pronto para chutar sua bunda se ele demorasse muito.

Isso levou quase cinco meses, mas finalmente fizemos nosso caminho à Forks.

**Bella POV (no mesmo dia que Peter e Jasper chegam a Forks)**

Outro amanhecer, outro dia. Eu olhei para o meu despertador e suspirei. Eram apenas cinco da manhã, de um sábado, no entanto. Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que eu havia tido uma _verdadeira_ boa noite de sono. Bom, pelo menos os pesadelos não eram tão ruins. Aqueles dois primeiros meses depois que _ele_ me deixara, tinham sido os piores meses de toda a minha vida. Eu ainda tinha dificuldade em pensar sobre aquele tempo... não só por causa dele, e da dor latejante em meu peito que era a memória dele, mas também por causa da maneira que eu agira em torno de Charlie e meus amigos. Minha dor se tornara as suas dores, e eu odiava isso. Eu me odiava por ter os feito sofrerem comigo.

Era como se eu estivesse lá em corpo, mas minha mente ficava apenas fechada... mantendo tudo e todos fora, na esperança de que essa fosse a maneira mais fácil de lidar com a minha dor. Era engraçado isso, a dormência mantendo minha mente sã... um pouco. Eu passava o dia como um zumbi falando apenas quando era inevitável... comendo apenas quando eu desmaiava de fraqueza física. Eu estava uma confusão total. Dentro e fora.

O dia em que Renée veio aqui foi o dia que eu finalmente acordei. Charlie estava no fim de seus recursos, pensando que uma mudança de cenário iria me ajudar, tornando mais fácil de esquecer tudo. Naquele dia cheguei em casa, da escola, para encontrar meus pais arrumando minhas coisas. Ao ver a cena eu apenas estourei. Eu gritava, puxando as minhas coisas para fora de suas mãos, atirando-as ao redor do meu quarto... constrangedor... como uma criança de quatro anos, um chilique. Mas estranhamente, teve um efeito adequado em todos nós. Eu finalmente quebrei, chorei por dois dias seguidos, e no final eu me abri para Renée, pelo menos. Eu falei sobre o que tinha acontecido, naturalmente ocultando todo o fato dos Cullen serem vampiros, e conversamos sobre o que eu estava sentindo.

Pela primeira vez em minha vida, Renée era realmente a mãe e eu a criança, e ela me confortava. Eu estava tão grata. Charlie mantinha distância, ser excessivamente emocional não era seu negócio. Mas eu tinha certeza que Renée havia conversado com ele, antes de ir embora. Quando ela saiu, ela enfatizou que se eu mudasse de idéia, eu ainda poderia ficar com ela e Phil em Jacksonville. Eu agradeci, mas recusei a oferta, dizendo-lhe que seria tolo mudar de escola de novo estando tão perto da graduação e de todos. Como se esse fosse o motivo real...

Com as coisas indo melhor entre mim e Charlie, nós finalmente resolvemos voltar para nossas velhas vidas... mais ou menos. Eu estava ciente de que eu não podia enganar Charlie. Claro que eu estava melhor, mas não completamente curada, longe disso. Mas eu tentei arduamente... e ele me deu espaço e tempo.

Agora, eu podia ouvir Charlie vasculhar a casa, provavelmente procurando seus equipamentos de pesca. Como tantas vezes no passado, ele havia planejado pescar no fim de semana inteiro com Billy e Harry. Ficava feliz que ele tivesse isso para afastar sua mente das coisas... sua mente de _mim_ e de _meus_ problemas. E eu tinha meus próprios planos para hoje, de qualquer maneira.

Saí da cama e peguei uma calça de moletom, uma camisa e minha nécessaire, e fiz meu caminho até o pequeno banheiro entre o meu quarto e o de Charlie. Depois de tomar banho e escovar meus dentes, desci até a cozinha, me juntando a Charlie para o café da manhã.

"Bom dia Bells. Você acordou cedo. Eu não te acordei, não é?" Charlie perguntou preocupado, e um pouco embaraçado.

"Bom dia pai. Não, não me acordou. Só não consegui dormir mais." Eu respondi um pouco rabugenta. Eu não era uma boa pessoa de manhã, e para ser honesta eu ainda estava um pouco cansada. Peguei uma xícara de café e uma barra de granola e sentei-me à mesa.

"Quais são seus planos para hoje? Você sabe... eu posso ficar aqui se você quiser." Ele ainda não tinha certeza se eu realmente estava bem. Inferno, eu mesma não sabia, mas eu estava melhorando, lentamente, mas seguramente.

"Não, pai. Você planejou essa viagem por semanas. Billy e Harry ficarão loucos se você cancelar no último minuto. Vá, divirta-se. E traga algum peixe para eu cozinhar." Eu incentivei-o, sorrindo. Eu esperava que fosse um sorriso convincente, porque eu precisava dele fora de casa, não fazendo perguntas sobre o meu paradeiro. "Vou ficar em casa, lavando alguma roupa, talvez ir até a biblioteca..."

"Tudo bem, garota. Vejo você amanhã. Divirta-se." Ele disse, levantando-se e colocando a louça suja na pia. Sem outra palavra, ele fez o seu caminho para fora.

"Tchau, pai." Gritei para ele. Soltei um profundo suspiro de alívio quando o ouvi saindo. Eu detestava mentir para ele, mas desta vez eu considerei isso necessário. Charlie certamente não iria aprovar o meu plano... meu plano de visitar a casa dos Cullen, uma última vez.

[...]

Era o início da tarde e eu estava dirigindo pela familiar estrada que dava para a casa **deles**, ficando mais ansiosa a cada minuto.

_Esta é uma má idéia. Não, você precisa fazer isso, não desista agora. Certo, certo... Ótimo, agora eu estou discutindo comigo mesma. Eu sou uma verdadeira louca. Não, você não é. Este é um passo necessário para seguir em frente... dizer um último adeus... mesmo que eles não tivessem tido a decência de fazer isso, você faria. Certo. Eu não sou covarde. Eu posso fazer isso. Eu preciso fazer isso. Um último olhar na casa. Isso é tudo. _

Eu continuei com minha conversa interior durante o resto do caminho, e estranhamente, pareceu ajudar a me manter inteira. Eu tive que diminuir um pouco na última curva da estrada de terra que conduzia à casa. Eu estava tão concentrada na estrada que eu só notei o outro carro estacionado na frente quando já estava quase na casa. Minha primeira reação foi de choque. Eu quase pisei fortemente nos freios antes de lembrar que nenhum deles era dono de um carro como aquele... um carro parecido com o meu, só que um modelo mais recente.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, tentando fazer minhas mãos pararem de tremerem. Eu não estava preparada para lidar com uma grande surpresa.

_Não é ele nem qualquer um dos outros. _Eu disse a mim mesma, com firmeza. _Mas quem poderia ser então?_

Eu estacionei meu carro atrás do outro veículo, desliguei o motor e saí. Quando cheguei perto o suficiente da entrada, eu ofeguei. A porta da frente pendia um pouco para fora de suas dobradiças.

_Oh, meu Deus! Assaltantes. Devo chamar Charlie? Porra, eu esqueci a merda do meu celular. Rápido, pense em algo..._

Antes que eu pudesse completar meus pensamentos, uma figura alta apareceu na porta. Inconscientemente, eu me aproximei. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, finalmente reconheci a pessoa que estava a dez metros de mim na varanda da frente. Meu coração perdeu o ritmo, minha respiração ficou presa...

_Jasper._

**N/A****: **_**Então, eu espero lançar alguma luz sobre o que aconteceu durante o tempo que Jasper ficou com Peter e Charlotte. Assim como sobre o dom de Peter. Bem, pelo menos um deles...Leia.**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Quem não arrisca,não petisca

**Nota do Autor****: **_Sei que alguns de vocês estão bastante confusos e desapontados por eu não explicar a razão pela qual Peter e Charlotte estão irritados com Alice. Eu deixei de fora os detalhes, mas com certeza todos os fatos serão revelados na história, em algum momento. Como diz o ditado...tudo em seu tempo. Apenas fiquem comigo..._

_Divirta-se!_

**Capítulo 4: Quem não arrisca, não petisca**

**Anteriormente**

_De repente Peter moveu sua cabeça para cima. "Alguém está vindo." Ele sibilou._

_Eu podia ouvir o som de um caminhão, lentamente, se aproximando da casa. Era um som familiar. Eu sabia qual era esse carro. E eu sabia quem estava dirigindo-o..._

**Jasper POV**

_Bella._ Gemi mentalmente, meus ombros caindo quase em derrota.

A única coisa pela qual eu estava me preparando... bem, mais ou menos...era a situação sobre o acordo com os membros da minha família e suas prováveis reações sobre o meu retorno. Eu mal tive tempo de ligar os fatos de que eles me abandonaram. E naturalmente, eu não esperava que ninguém viesse para esse lugar enquanto eu estivesse aqui. Ninguém nunca veio. Nenhum humano, de qualquer maneira. Eles sempre nos evitaram. Por boas razões. Exceto Bella.

Eu tinha me preparado para todas as possibilidades que pude imaginar... por exemplo, como _minha família_ iria reagir à minha volta repentina, mas eu não pensei muito no que eu iria fazer ou dizer se eu encontrasse com Bella novamente. Porque eu tinha a maldita certeza de que ninguém da minha família iria permitir que eu me aproximasse dela de novo. Uma decisão correta, em minha opinião. Mas também houve esse pensamento irritante... Por que mesmo que eu deveria ter cuidado? Eu mal a conhecia. Ela não significava nada para _mim_. Ela era apenas uma humana... uma humana que ousou interromper a paz da minha família... Uma humana que foi responsável pela minha partida... resultando em conseqüências. Em outras palavras: uma ameaça.

Não, claro que _Bella_ não era a culpada aqui. Como eu poderia sequer pensar isso a respeito de alguém tão altruísta e amorosa como Bella? Posso não saber muito sobre ela, mas no passado, sempre que estava por perto, tudo o que eu sentia era a capacidade infinita de seu amor e confiança em cada um de nós. E como eu retribuí essa confiança? Eu a traí da forma mais mal-intencionada possível.

_Eu_ era o monstro. _Eu _não tinha sido capaz de me controlar. _Eu _havia tentado matá-la. Era tudo culpa _minha_.

Completamente imerso em meus pensamentos, eu quase não notei que Peter já estava em movimento, fazendo seu caminho para o andar de baixo. O que quer que Bella estivesse fazendo aqui, eu não queria que ela se assustasse ou coisa parecida... pelo menos não intencionalmente... com nenhum dos dois. Claro, eu sabia que Peter não faria nada... como machucá-la. Mas ela provavelmente ficaria assustada ao encontrar um vampiro estranho... um vampiro estranho com olhos vermelhos. A julgar pelo seu encontro com James e seu clã, ela teria um reação difícil. No que diz respeito ao assunto, mesmo considerando a possibilidade de haver, de fato, outros vampiros bebedores de sangue humano que não seriam necessariamente uma ameaça a ela... mas ela não entenderia até que eu tivesse a chance de explicar, fazê-la ver a razão. Se ela me permitisse... se ela permanecesse depois de tudo...depois de me ver... isso seria...

_Como fazê-la ver, antes de eu tranqüilizá-la de que ela não estaria em nenhum perigo. Ah! Como se isso fosse provável. Talvez... uma olhada em mim e ela iria se virar imediatamente e correr por sua vida. Eu poderia viver com isso..._

Mas, apesar disso, eu sabia que tinha que deter Peter. Eu rapidamente o segui para fora do meu antigo quarto e topei com ele no topo da escada. Eu coloquei a mão em seu braço, parando-o em seu caminho. "Eu sei quem é." Eu disse a ele, tranqüilizando-o, enviando ondas de calma.

Peter me lançou um olhar estranho, mas depois um sorriso começou a se espalhar pelo seu rosto. "Oh. Eu vejo. É ela, não é?"

"Bella... Sim, é." Eu confirmei, lutando contra a vontade de revirar os olhos para ele. Eu quase nunca falava sobre ela nos últimos cinco meses, mas aparentemente, a chance de encontrar _a_ humana responsável por toda essa bagunça tinha provocado a sua curiosidade, mais uma vez. Eu podia sentir sua excitação aumentando. Ótimo, exatamente o que eu precisava.

"Bem... o que você está esperando?" Ele perguntou impaciente, aproveitando essa situação desagradável demais para o meu gosto. "Você não vai cumprimentá-la?" Eu odiava essa atitude impulsiva dele.

"Parece que eu não tenho outra escolha..." Eu respondi, a minha indignação era palpável em minha voz e minha expressão facial. Eu tinha a sensação que Peter estava esperando me influenciar com a sua antecipação, mas eu estava envolvido demais em meus próprios sentimentos de nervosismo e incerteza para que ele pudesse ter algum efeito sobre mim nesse momento.

"Você não está com medo dela, não é, Major?" Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em dúvida.

"É claro que não. Ela é apenas uma humana." Eu bufei, sabendo que ele estava apenas brincando.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Você está com medo de encará-la." Ele disse o óbvio, todo o humor desapareceu, sendo substituído por uma preocupação sincera, e piedade. Apreciei muito mais sua simpatia do que sua provocação, mas eu não poderia instigá-lo. Eu estava fodidamente tenso, a apenas um fôlego de me perder.

"Não, eu não estou." Eu retruquei, mesmo sabendo que ele via através de mim novamente. Foda-se.

"Mentiroso." Ele rebateu, com calma, percebendo a minha intensa irritação... mas apenas decidiu ignorá-la. Talvez fosse melhor assim...

"Vai se foder, Peter. Ok, eu admito. Eu estou um pouco preocupado em enfrentá-la. O que eu devo dizer? - Desculpe por tentar matá-la, Bella. Eu não queria fazer isso. Por favor, me perdoe. - Como que iria funcionar? E para ser honesto, por que ela me perdoaria? Eu tentei matá-la!" Eu quase gritei. Meu desespero vazando completamente.

"Bem, você pode ser surpreendido..." Disse Peter, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. O que quer que estivesse passando em sua mente, eu sabia que não me faria nenhum bem perguntar, porque ele provavelmente não iria compartilhar seus conhecimentos comigo, de qualquer maneira. Que bom amigo ele era...

"Tá, tá... que seja. Além disso, como eu disse, aparentemente não tenho outra escolha." Eu falei, finalmente aceitando o inevitável. "Mas eu acho que será melhor se eu sair sozinho primeiro. Eu não sei como ela vai reagir a você." _Provavelmente do mesmo jeito que ela reagirá a mim..._ Eu adicionei em minha mente.

"Tudo bem. Tem certeza que você pode lidar com isso?" Ele zombou de mim, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, recebendo apenas um olhar hostil como resposta à sua pergunta insultuosa. E, honestamente, eu não tinha resposta para essa pergunta. Eu realmente poderia sair e encará-la? Sem atacá-la novamente?

_Só tem um jeito de descobrir_, pensei, com um mau pressentimento sobre testar essa teoria em Bella. Meu único consolo era que Peter seria capaz de me parar se eu não conseguisse me controlar. Eu esperava que sim...

Eu ignorei o riso silencioso de Peter, e fiz meu caminho para baixo. Ele me seguiu, mas eu sabia que ele iria ouvir as minhas palavras e ficar fora de vista, por um momento. Eu podia ouvir o carro de Bella estacionando, a porta do condutor abrindo e fechando, e depois passos suaves. A essa altura eu já estava na porta da entrada.

Por que diabos ela tinha escolhido exatamente esse dia em especial para vir aqui? Ou será que ela vem aqui de vez em quando? Eu duvidei disso. Talvez fosse o destino, e Peter sempre me disse: _você nunca será capaz de evitar isso... não para sempre. Isso irá apanhá-lo eventualmente. _Mas eu estava convencido que era apenas minha má sorte fodida. Como se vir aqui pra me deparar com o fato de que minha família rompeu todos os laços comigo, e me abandonou sem me dizer nada, não fosse o suficiente... não... além disso agora eu tinha que lidar com a pessoa que causou toda essa bagunça, em primeiro lugar... embora não intencionalmente.

Eu senti minha raiva aumentar novamente, e me lembrei que eu tinha que manter minhas emoções sob controle. Minha raiva iria aparecer em meus olhos... e se eu pensava que um encontro com um vampiro de olhos vermelhos seria uma má idéia, um vampiro com os olhos negros seria ainda pior. Pelo menos a cor dourada dos meus olhos iria tranqüilizá-la, ela saberia que eu ainda tentava manter o estilo Cullen... embora apenas isso...

Mas talvez fosse melhor para nós dois que ela ficasse com medo de mim, assim, seria forçada a sair de uma vez. Não, não. Eu não faria isso de propósito. Não depois de... Eu parei esse pensamento exatamente nessas linhas, balançando a cabeça, a fim de afastar a minha mente dessa lembrança horrível. Pelo menos por agora... Porque eu nunca iria esquecer...

E como eu iria explicar isso para Peter? Mesmo que ele estivesse fora de vista, ele ainda poderia nos escutar. Ele chutará a minha bunda se eu deliberadamente desperdiçar essa chance... e eu devia a Bella um pedido de desculpas, mesmo não merecendo o seu perdão.

_Oh, bem...vamos acabar com isso...quanto mais cedo, melhor._

Andei um último passo cauteloso para porta da frente direto para a varanda. Eu podia vê-la e cheirá-la. Felizmente, essa nossa pequena reunião realizou-se do lado de fora... Eu não tinha certeza se poderia lidar com isso em uma sala pequena...tão perto dela...seu aroma...e...

_Pare aí mesmo, amigo. Concentre-se! Você não vai cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes..._

Como medida de precaução, eu parei de respirar completamente. Em vez disso, eu estava apenas concentrando-me na leitura de suas emoções. Era estranho, mas as emoções de Bella estavam sobrepostas... muitas de uma só vez... choque, preocupação, raiva, curiosidade, medo, confusão... ela estava passando por todas elas de forma rápida demais para identificar o seu verdadeiro estado emocional sobre a minha presença. Eu poderia compreender a expressão preocupada em seu rosto enquanto ela verificava a situação, os olhos vagando do carro de Peter até a casa. Eu tinha certeza que ela poderia me ver aqui, mas não percebeu isso... ainda não. Aparentemente, Bella não podia me ver tão claramente como eu podia vê-la.

_Vampiro contra sentidos humanos. _Lembrei-me.

Eu dei um passo final para fora das sombras, mantendo meus olhos fixos nos dela o tempo todo, acompanhando atentamente as suas emoções e reações.

Bella deu um último passo vigilante para frente e, em seguida, ela congelou. Seus batimentos cardíacos derraparam, e ela estava segurando a respiração, seus olhos se arregalaram. Seria medo? Ou apenas choque? Eu não tinha certeza. E havia também um leve vislumbre de esperança. Que diabos isso queria dizer? Eu estava realmente confuso. Eu não poderia fazer cara ou coroa para as emoções de Bella. Por alguns segundos, em silêncio, nós apenas ficamos olhando um para o outro.

Eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria dizer algo, então eu decidi apenas dar-lhe o que eu esperava que fosse um sorriso tranqüilizador dizendo-lhe, assim, que eu não pretendia lhe causar nenhum dano. Eu tinha certeza de que eu parecia um idiota... inferno, eu estava me sentindo como um também.

"Jas... Jasper?" Bella gaguejou, aparentemente ainda não tendo certeza se acreditava ou não em sua visão. Eu só balancei a cabeça em resposta.

Pensei em começar uma conversa agradável, mas não veio assunto nenhum. Então, de repente, do nada, ele me bateu. Por que diabos _Bella_ ainda está aqui, quando ele se foi? Isso não fazia nenhum sentido para mim. Será que eles haviam terminado? Mas por quê? Eu sabia que ele a amava e ela o amava. Mas antes que eu pudesse pronunciar qualquer uma de minhas dúvidas, eu senti uma mudança repentina no estado emocional de Bella. Onde houve choque e, principalmente, curiosidade em apenas alguns segundos atrás, agora a única emoção que eu tinha dela era raiva... _pura_, puro ódio. A força do mesmo quase me levou de joelhos. Não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que tinha experimentado a mesma quantidade de raiva sendo dirigida a mim. Isso colocava os sentimentos do ódio de Edward por mim em sua festa de aniversário na vergonha. Eu nunca tinha encontrado um ser humano com a capacidade de sentir algo assim... não a esse ponto. Eu estava totalmente atordoado, congelado, em estado de choque.

Talvez fosse por isso que sua próxima ação pegou-me - um vampiro - pelo amor de Deus... totalmente desprevenido. Bella rapidamente fechou a distância que faltava entre nós, se jogando em mim. Por um segundo eu pensei que ela iria me abraçar... mas, considerando que sua raiva continuava a crescer, eu não fiquei surpreso que ela não o fez. Em vez disso, ela começou a bater em meu peito com seus pequenos e frágeis punhos... repetidas vezes.

Eu sabia que ela não poderia me machucar, mas eu estava preocupado que ela se machucaria por seu ato estúpido. Estranhamente, eu não importava mesmo que ela estivesse, de repente, tão perto de mim. Eu estava muito ocupado para entender seu comportamento. Eu tentei enviar ondas de calma para ela, mas elas não pareciam afetá-la...como se ela estivesse bloqueando meu poder. Fiquei parado, permitindo que ela me usasse como saco de pancada. Inferno, eu sabia que merecia. Bem ali, eu estava desejando que eu pudesse sentir a dor física, mas suas próximas palavras me cortaram mais profundamente do que qualquer faca poderia fazer... se fosse possível me machucar fisicamente dessa maneira.

"Eu te odeio." Ela chorou, ainda batendo no meu peito, mas seus movimentos tornaram-se mais fracos. Bella começou a chorar, todo o seu corpo sacudindo com força.

"Bella, eu estou tão triste..." Eu sussurrei em seu cabelo, tentando acalmá-la com palavras. Eu parecia patético, mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela parou o ataque físico, caindo contra meu peito, e eu automaticamente passei meus braços em torno dela, segurando-a perto de mim. Eu podia sentir isso. Bella estava com muita dor, dor demais para seu pequeno, frágil, corpo humano. Entre soluços, eu só podia compreender palavras avulsas. _Porque deixou... sozinho...ódio...porque..._

Mas então, de repente, eu não conseguia sentir mais nada de Bella. Claro, ela ainda estava respirando, seu coração ainda estava batendo... mas eu não tinha mais acesso a suas emoções. Ela ficou mole em meus braços, e finalmente suas pernas pararam de funcionar. Oh meu Deus! Ela tinha perdido a consciência. Nós dois caímos no chão. Se eu não estivesse tão oprimido pelo súbito vazio de suas emoções, eu poderia facilmente ter segurado nós dois. Mas primeiro a intensidade de suas emoções e em seguida a total ausência... não era algo que eu estava preparado.

Sentei-me no chão segurando-a em meus braços. Eu podia ouvir Peter se aproximando.

"Vamos levá-la para dentro, para o sofá." Sua voz soou alto. Claro, ele tinha escutado tudo, e certamente tinha visto. Ele estava louco. Mas ele também estava irradiando uma grande quantidade de preocupação e tristeza, e de alguma maneira eu tinha certeza que era por nós dois. Eu ainda não conseguia falar, então eu apenas balancei a cabeça em concordância.

Eu rapidamente me levantei, puxando Bella em meus braços, e a levei como uma noiva para a casa. Deixei-a delicadamente no sofá branco e cobri seu corpo com o pano branco. Eu me sentei na ponta, não conseguindo tirar os olhos dela. Ela ainda parecia a mesma... cabelo castanho, pele clara, corpo bonito... _Wow, de onde veio isso?_ _Bem, isso era verdade._ Eu empurrei esses pensamentos inadequados para o lado... por agora. Claro, Bella não tinha mudado muito. Para os olhos humanos, talvez. Mas eu podia ver pequenas diferenças. Ela tinha perdido algum peso e havia sombras escuras sob seus olhos. Ela estava comendo o suficiente? Ela não dormia bem? O que eu fiz com essa garota?

Mas só então Peter interrompeu minha observação. "O que diabos aconteceu lá fora?"

"Eu não sei." Eu resmunguei, não sabendo o que dizer. "Eu acho que ela estava mantendo toda a raiva e dor do o que aconteceu naquele dia engarrafado dentro dela... e me ver deve ter provocado a liberação, de alguma forma." Eu me senti tão mal por forçá-la a reviver aquele dia novamente.

"Humm... eu não tenho tanta certeza." Peter pensou.

Eu ergui minha cabeça, olhando para ele com espanto. "O que você quer dizer? Não ouviu? Ela me odeia. E ela tem todo o direito de se sentir assim..." Eu fervia, minha raiva aumentando novamente.

"Sim, eu ouvi e vi a coisa toda." Peter respondeu de forma uniforme. "Você precisa se acalmar, Jasper. Está afetando-a."

Segui o olhar de Peter, e ele estava certo. A respiração de Bella tinha se tornado irregular, e seu rosto estava fechado. Mas ela ainda estava inconsciente. Dane-se. Eu tomei um suspiro desnecessário, me acalmando. Fiquei contente de ver que Bella pareceu relaxar também. Bom. Voltei-me pra Peter.

"Por favor, explique." Exigi tão sutilmente como possível.

Peter sentou em uma cadeira próxima. "Como eu estava dizendo... eu não estou tão certo de que toda a raiva e ódio eram dirigidos a você. Inferno, vocês nem sequer tiveram a chance de conversar ainda. Conversar realmente, eu quero dizer. Você faz suposições sem ter toda a verdade, meu amigo. Na verdade ela pode realmente te odiar, e você pode pensar que merece isso. Mas, pelo que eu sei sobre a Bella Adormecida lá..." Ele acenou para Bella. "... ela vai deixá-lo se explicar e pedir desculpas. Você irá obter todas as respostas que você procura. Tente ser civilizado e paciente." Peter sorriu malicioso pra mim.

Eu tive que confiar nele. Ele com certeza era um homem de palavras. E sempre mais perspicaz do que eu. Eu podia ser um empata, mas às vezes os pequenos detalhes apenas me iludiam. E ele estava certo. O que eu sabia? Ela apenas me odiava. Mas talvez houvesse mais de seu enorme sentimento de ressentimento. Afinal toda a família Cullen tinha abandonado-a. Pelo menos nós tínhamos uma coisa em comum...

**N/A****: Bom ou ruim? Próximo capítulo será a primeira conversa **_**real**_** entre Bella e Jasper. Como Jasper irá reagir quando descobrir a verdade? Bella irá perdoá-lo por tudo? Por favor, comentem...também estou aberto a sugestões sobre o que acham que deve acontecer em seguida.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Não é o que eu esperava

**Nota do Autor****: **_**Neste capítulo algumas perguntas serão respondidas. Tanto pra Bella como pra Jasper. Tenho certeza que será um jornada muito emocionante e difícil pra ambos...mas graças a Deus, Peter está lá para pegar os pedaços.**_

_**Há uma divisão de POV's no capítulo de novo... dando um pouco mais de discernimento na mente de Bella, assim como Peter.**_

_**Divirtam-se!**_

**Capítulo 5: Não é o que eu esperava**

**Jasper POV**

"_Apenas tente ser civilizado e paciente". Grande conselho, Peter! Fácil para você dizer, você não é um empata, você não é o único responsável por arruinar a vida desta pobre menina... Aah, merda! Pare de choramingar, Major! Obtenha um controle. Você tem que ficar controlado. Se não for por si mesmo, pelo menos pela Bella..._

Eu sabia que tinha que manter minhas emoções sob controle, a fim de realizar este objetivo. Só de lembrar como Bella tinha reagido mais cedo, a intensidade de suas súbitas emoções, eu não consegui reprimir um arrepio que correu pela minha espinha. Naturalmente, sua força física não era nada comparada à minha, mas a força não diluída de suas emoções únicas tinha o poder de me desqualificar. Isso era algo que eu apenas não estava preparado, não agora... nem nunca. Em diferentes circunstâncias eu ficaria impressionado, mas agora nem tanto. Era difícil, mas eu tinha que admitir... embora apenas para mim mesmo...

_Pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, estou com medo... medo de uma simples humana. Hmm... a vida é engraçada..._

Mais uma vez deixei meus olhos vaguearem sobre o corpo inconsciente de Bella. Ela era pequena em comparação a mim, mas de estatura média para uma menina de sua idade, eu pensei. Ela parecia _quase_ tranqüila, deitada no sofá, como se ela estivesse realmente dormindo. Mas eu sabia que ela não estava. Mesmo que eu nunca tivesse ido a uma escola de medicina, como Carlisle e Edward, eu li um monte de livros de medicina ao longo dos anos, para ter certeza de que Bella estava realmente inconsciente. E porque eu podia ouvir a sua pulsação constante, e eu podia ver o peito arfando regularmente em cada respiração, achei que ela estava bem. A única coisa que me deixou preocupado foi a total ausência de emoções. Parecia que ela não estava lá realmente. Como uma concha vazia. Eu nunca tinha encontrado alguém que fosse capaz de proteger-se do meu dom completamente. Claro, Peter era capaz de esconder suas emoções até certo ponto, mas nunca inteiramente. Com o tempo eu aprendi a apreciar essa estranha capacidade dele, porque em situações como essa, era bom ter alguém por perto tornando mais fácil para mim, manter minhas emoções sob controle.

_Talvez isso tenha algo a ver com sua capacidade de proteger-se do dom de Edward... _Eu meditava.

Pela minha visão periférica eu podia ver Peter se levantar. Virei-me para encará-lo. "Aonde vai?" Perguntei-lhe, um pouco rudemente.

"Não há necessidade de entrar em pânico, amigo... eu não vou embora. Eu estou apenas indo ver se _eles_ deixaram algo de beber para sua _amiga_." Ele riu, fazendo seu caminho direto para a cozinha.

Ouvi-o rir levemente. Era realmente engraçado ter uma cozinha em uma casa que pertencia a vampiros, considerando que nós nunca jantávamos nela, mas para viver em volta dos seres humanos nós tivemos que aturar algumas charadas necessárias. Isso significava que, ainda que nós não tivéssemos nenhum uso para isso, cada propriedade dos Cullen tinha casas de banho totalmente funcionais e cozinhas totalmente mobiliadas. Que desperdício de espaço... embora ela tenha vindo a calhar uma vez que Bella tinha tropeçado em nossas vidas. Eu poderia lembrar todas as vezes que Esme tinha preparado um jantar para Bella na cozinha que, por vezes, elas ainda tinham cozinhado juntas. Curiosamente, ambas pareciam gostar bastante dessa atividade.

_Tempos felizes... _Eu suspirei mentalmente. Então algo surgiu. _Peter realmente chamou Bella de minha amiga?_ _Isso foi hilário..._

Eu estava certo de que eu tinha perdido essa chance há muito tempo. É verdade, nós nunca realmente tivemos a oportunidade de conhecer um ao outro, e construir algum tipo de relacionamento... mesmo antes do terrível acidente em seu último aniversário. Para ser justo, não fui contra toda a interferência de Edward, afinal. Eu concordei com ele... era a melhor decisão no momento: manter minha distância, considerando que eu era de fato o elo mais fraco da família. Mas, novamente, não era como se eu não tivesse _qualquer_ interesse em conhecer Bella melhor, especialmente quando ela significava tanto para Alice. Isso me deixou um pouco curioso em como uma simples garota humana de apenas dezoito anos tinha cativado a minha mulher tão completamente... bem, não só ela, mas toda a família... exceto Rosalie, talvez. Mas mesmo minha querida irmã não tinha sido totalmente imune ao encanto de Bella, embora ela tivesse mantido isso bem escondido...

Mas, apesar do meu interesse sincero na garota humana eu sempre coloquei a segurança de Bella em primeiro lugar, melhor prevenir do que remediar, certo? Mesmo quando estávamos nos escondendo no mesmo quarto de hotel em Phoenix por dias, a primeira vez que estivemos sozinhos... bem, sem Edward pairando sobre ela, para ser mais exato...eu não tive a chance de chegar a conhecê-la melhor, porque tudo o que eu tinha sido capaz de pensar foi em manter Bella a salvo de James e, instintivamente, a salvo de mim mesmo.

"Você vale a pena." eu disse a ela uma vez, e eu realmente quis dizer isso. Ela não sabia que tipo de impacto que ela tinha causado em toda a família, ela inconscientemente deu a cada um de nós alguma parte da humanidade de volta. Bella era um anjo, tão inocente e pura... e eu tinha que destruir isso, deixando meu monstro tomar conta de mim.

_Bem, o que está feito está feito. Agora eu tenho a chance de pedir desculpas e..._

Ouvi Peter vasculhar os armários na cozinha, em sua ridícula missão para encontrar algo comestível para Bella. Assim que eu pensei que ele iria voltar de mãos vazias, ouvi e senti sua vitória. "É... eu sabia disso." Seu entusiasmo infantil trouxe um sorriso ao meu rosto.

Ele ficou na entrada da cozinha, segurando uma garrafa de água na mão direita, sorrindo para mim. "Eu acho que eles se esqueceram de limpar a cozinha devidamente... há mesmo alguns sacos de biscoitos deixados, no caso de Bella estar com fome quando ela acordar." Ele brincou.

Exatamente no momento, eu senti uma mudança na atmosfera. Um novo conjunto de emoções encontrou seu lugar na minha consciência. Bella finalmente estava voltando a si. Eu movi minha cabeça e desviei minha atenção de volta para a menina, concentrando-me em suas emoções, enquanto continuava trabalhando duro para me acalmar. Peter manteve a sua posição, fora da linha de visão de Bella no momento. Ele estava radiando nada mais que paz e serenidade, permitindo que eu me alimentasse delas.

"Obrigado." Murmurei baixo o suficiente para apenas ele ouvir, enviando os meus agradecimentos juntamente com as minhas palavras.

"De nada, irmão." Peter então me respondeu soando quase desinteressado, mas eu sabia que ele não estava. Debaixo de sua atitude composta eu podia sentir a sua curiosidade, mas também uma pequena quantidade de apreensão. Imaginei que ele estava preocupado com nós dois... Bella e eu.

As pálpebras de Bella vibraram e um leve gemido escapou dos seus lábios, antes de ela abrir os olhos lentamente. Ela piscou duas vezes, e em seguida seus olhos castanhos encontraram os meus dourados. Um minúsculo, quase indetectável sorriso estava brincando ao redor de sua boca. Esta foi uma reação estranha. Bella estava se sentindo... _feliz_?

_Que porra é essa?_

Essa emoção não fazia nenhum sentido... não depois do que aconteceu lá fora. Por que, no inferno, Bella está feliz em me ver _agora_? Apenas alguns minutos atrás ela tinha me dito que me odiava. E eu acreditei nela e não fiquei ressentido por ela se sentir deste jeito. Era sua prerrogativa, depois do que eu fiz. Agora eu estava totalmente confuso... mas com algum esforço eu empurrei meus próprios sentimentos de lado para manter meu foco em Bella.

"Jasper." Ela resmungou.

Eu não respondi de forma alguma. Eu só a observei em silêncio enquanto ela se apoiava sobre seus cotovelos pequenos, empurrando o pano branco que eu tinha colocado em seu corpo para fora do caminho, e dando um olhar desconfiado ao redor. Enquanto ela verificava o estado da sala, suas emoções mudavam novamente. O ligeiro vinco apareceu em seu rosto, e então uma onda de tristeza me consumiu. Esta emoção eu podia entender. Vendo a casa dos Cullen assim vazia, deste modo sem vida - sem trocadilhos - era perturbador em muitos níveis. Pelo menos isso respondeu uma de minhas perguntas anteriores. Ela não esteve aqui desde que _eles_ haviam saído. Caso contrário não teria um efeito tão forte sobre ela agora.

Bella não estava dizendo nada, mas eu podia ver que ela estava silenciosamente lutando para se manter inteira. O que quer que estivesse passando por sua cabeça estava deixando sua mente lenta, e fazendo um esforço fora do normal. Seu coração acelerou, e sua respiração tornou-se instável. Ela estava tendo um ataque de pânico...

**Bella POV**

_Nesse lugar havia escuridão, nada mais que escuridão. Eu não podia sentir absolutamente... nada. Não era desagradável, não em tudo, era quase pacífico... mas mesmo assim eu senti, de alguma forma, algo errado. Tanto que, quando eu apreciei este estado peculiar, eu sabia que eventualmente eu teria que voltar e encarar a realidade. Só então eu senti algo puxando a minha mente... me dizendo que era hora de acordar._

Lentamente, quase cuidadosamente, fiz meu caminho para fora do vazio. Eu podia sentir suavidade debaixo de mim, não o solo duro que eu esperava encontrar. Eu não estava, há pouco, fora da mansão Cullen? O que...

Quando abri meus olhos, eu olhei direto para os olhos mais bonitos que eu tinha visto em meses... a familiar cor de ouro, tão quente e reconfortante. Eu estava em casa...

"Jasper." Eu sussurrei. Minha voz soou rouca, como se eu tivesse dormido por horas. Eu estava confusa. Quanto tempo eu estive desligada? Apoiei-me em meus cotovelos, empurrando o pano branco para longe, e dei um olhar cauteloso, mas curioso, ao redor. Eu podia distinguir a forma familiar de um aposento; a sala de estar dos Cullen. Mas algo estava diferente. Ela estava tão vazia... e fria. Abandonada... como eu. Tristeza começou a se espalhar dentro de mim. Mas depois me lembrei do dom de Jasper.

_Empata... porra! Se controle, menina! Nem pense em fazer isso... ele não precisa sentir a sua dor..._Eu me censurei. _Eu não vou fazer com ele a mesma coisa que eu fiz com minha família e amigos. Eu não sou mais aquela pessoa. Apenas respire, e fique calma. Basta respirar e manter a calma. Não há motivo para ficar nervosa, é apenas Jasper. Apenas Jasper... Mas e se ele não estivesse aqui por conta própria?E se todos os outros estivessem aqui também? Até __**ele**__? Não, por favor... me diga que ele não está. Eu não posso lidar com isso... Eu não estou pronta..._

Minha cabeça girava, e eu percebi que, apesar dos meus esforços anteriores em manter a calma, eu estava indo diretamente para um forte ataque de pânico. Mas, de repente, eu senti poderosas ondas de calma e paz arrastar-se sobre mim, e elas estavam retardando a minha respiração e meu batimento cardíaco irregular de volta a um ritmo saudável, ajudando-me a relaxar. Eu tomei um profundo suspiro de alívio e sorri para Jasper. Eu sabia que tinha sido ele. Jasper estava manipulando as minhas emoções com seu incrível dom. Neste exato momento eu estava extremamente grata que ele estivesse aqui, mesmo que eu não tivesse todas as informações... até o momento, eu realmente apreciei sua ajuda.

"Obrigado, Jasper." Murmurei quase inaudível, sabendo que ele seria capaz de ouvir mesmo assim. _Audição de vampiro_. Mudei o meu corpo para uma posição sentada, de frente para Jasper novamente. Havia uma expressão confusa em seu rosto bonito, que me fez pensar.

Mas antes que eu pudesse formular qualquer pergunta, meus olhos moveram-se sobre o ombro de Jasper, e eu pude ver um homem parado como uma estátua na entrada da cozinha. Eu enrijeci por um segundo, porque fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que Jasper não estava de fato sozinho. Eu não o reconheci, mas mesmo com minha limitada visão humana pude ver que este homem era certamente outro vampiro. Ele era quase tão alto quanto Jasper, mas mais desenvolvido, como Emmett. Cachos castanhos emolduravam seu belo rosto e seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus...

Seus olhos não eram da mesma cor de ouro que eu estava tão acostumada. Eles eram vermelho-sangue.

_Oh... Isso é definitivamente diferente._ _Mas o que isso quer dizer? _Eu ponderei, mantendo meus olhos castanhos travados com os do desconhecido. Estranhamente, eu estava mais confusa do que amedrontada, o que não me surpreendeu muito. _Quem anda com vampiros regulamente e por sua própria vontade? Somente loucos como eu..._

Este estranho vampiro sorriu para mim de um jeito casual, mas um tanto tranqüilizador, como se ele estivesse tentando me dizer sem palavras que ele não pretendia me machucar.

_Bem, ele não me atacou ainda, certo? _Meu sorriso de resposta foi pequeno e tímido. Mas então me lembrei de James, e do seu clã, e toda a confusão resultante. Entretanto ele parecia ser diferente. Mas eu poderia confiar nele?

Um baixo, mas ameaçador, rosnado quebrou o feitiço entre nós. E a cabeça do estranho se ergueu, uma expressão séria substituiu seu antigo sorriso. Ele ainda parecia sobrenaturalmente lindo. Vampiro idiota.

"Bella." Jasper chamou meu nome em voz baixa, mas exigente. Eu desviei minha atenção de volta para Jasper.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei confusa e um pouco irritada. Havia algo na voz de Jasper que me deixou furiosa. Ele tinha acabado de soar como um pai repreendendo seu filho por mau comportamento ou algo assim. Eu não entendi. _O que eu fiz?_

Inesperadamente, o belo rosto de Jasper se transformou em uma careta. Fiquei surpresa. Tudo o que eu poderia dizer é que eu não gostava desse olhar na cara dele. Não era assustador mas... parecia que ele estava verdadeiramente com dor.

"Jasper, o que está errado?" Perguntei novamente, preocupada. Eu tinha dito ou feito algo errado?

"Sim, Jasper. O que está errado?" O outro vampiro falou pela primeira vez. Sua voz era profunda, mas um tanto musical também, assim como todas as vozes dos outros de sua espécie que eu conheci. Mas o fato mais interessante foi que ele acabou soando exatamente como eu me sentia. Não ameaçado, apenas incomodado. "Pare de ser tão idiota e responda a pergunta da senhora." Eu ri em silêncio. Ninguém nunca havia me chamado de senhora. E eu poderia jurar que ele piscou para mim... Qual era a desse cara?

A resposta de Jasper me chocou novamente. Ele gemeu... em desespero? Qual diabos era o seu problema? Eu não entendia por que ele estava agindo dessa maneira. Na verdade, ele estava começando a me aborrecer. Se ele pensava que essa reunião com seu estranho amigo era uma má idéia, por que ele me trouxe aqui em primeiro lugar, inferno?

Aparentemente, o outro vampiro também estava farto do comportamento de Jasper e tomou suas próprias atitudes. Eu assisti com interesse como ele fez o seu caminho na direção do sofá, andando muito devagar, como se estivesse testando a minha reação. Com o canto do meu olho eu podia ver que Jasper estava fechando e abrindo as mãos em punhos. Ele estava tenso, _muito_ tenso. Mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para impedir o seu amigo, nem disse nada. Então eu decidi apenas ignorá-lo.

Quando o outro vampiro estava bem na minha frente, ele parou e estendeu a mão direita. "Oi, eu sou Peter."

Eu sorri para ele e coloquei minha mão na sua. O frio de sua pele não me incomodava, porque não era uma experiência nova para mim, mas eu ainda senti um leve formigamento correndo em minha espinha. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, Peter. Eu sou Bella."

Eu estava esperando que ele apenas apertasse minha mão, mas em vez disso, ele curvou sua cabeça muito lentamente, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus, e então ele depositou um suave beijo cavalheiresco na parte de trás da minha mão. Meu coração acelerou de novo. Não por medo... mas porque esse costume um tanto antiquado me pegou completamente desprevenida...

**Peter POV**

Eu assisti a inteiração entre Jasper e Bella em silêncio por um tempo, mas eu finalmente tive o bastante. Eu sabia que a garota humana não tinha medo de nenhum de nós, porque eu teria sido capaz de cheirar seu medo mesmo a uma milha de distância. Eu tive que aparecer para ela. Por ser realmente apenas uma mera humana, ela certamente não reagiu como uma de sua espécie. Bella era corajosa, e sincera. Realmente nada como a pessoa que eu esperava encontrar depois do que Jasper tinha me contado sobre ela. Mas talvez ela apenas não tivesse qualquer senso de auto-preservação. Mas mesmo assim eu já poderia dizer que eu gostava de Bella.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu ouvi Bella perguntar a Jasper, seu tom de voz combinava com meus próprios sentimentos. Ela estava irritada com o comportamento dele, e eu também.

_Qual é o seu problema cara? Basta falar com ela..._

Da minha posição eu não podia ver o rosto de Jasper, mas eu poderia dizer por sua atitude e postura que ele estava confuso e, de alguma forma, decepcionado com a situação. Mas por quê? Ele não gostou da reação de Bella à minha presença ou estava pensando que eu a atacaria em algum momento? Como se isso fosse acontecer. Claro que Bella tinha um cheiro agradável, mas era apenas isso. Para mim ela cheirava como todos os outros humanos, não muito tentadora, apenas agradável. E neste exato momento eu não estava com fome. Mesmo assim, agora que eu conheci essa garota incrível, eu sabia que nunca iria machucá-la. Eu me senti atraído por ela de uma forma que era simplesmente inexplicável. Ela me fez ficar curioso.

Em minha opinião, a única razão para que os Cullen tivessem tido um convívio tão difícil ao estar em sua presença, era devido à abstinência forçada de sua fonte natural de alimento. Ainda que sua escolha pudesse ter sido honrosa, era uma atitude estúpida para escolher, a fim de viver entre suas vítimas. Ninguém seria forte o suficiente para resistir à tentação para sempre, nós somos predadores, afinal de contas.

"Jasper, o que está errado?" Bella perguntou. As expressões faciais de Jasper mostravam sua preocupação. Era isso. Eu tive o suficiente de seu jogo.

"Sim, Jasper. O que está errado?" Repeti a pergunta de Bella, porque era óbvio para mim que ele precisava de alguma intervenção. Eu o deixei saber através de minhas emoções que eu estava bem, e que ela não estava em perigo. Pelo menos não de minha parte. "Pare de ser tão idiota e responda a pergunta da senhora."

Fiquei chocado ao ouvir o riso silencioso de Bella ao meu pedido, mas eu não podia ajudar, então eu pisquei para ela. Eu escolhi usar o seu divertimento para fazer algo. Jasper precisava puxar sua cabeça pra fora de sua bunda. Aparentemente, o nosso humor combinado não teve o efeito desejado. Eu ouvi Jasper gemer em irritação.

_Oh, por favor homem, se controle..._

Finalmente, eu não agüentava mais. Se ele estava querendo agir como um idiota... que agisse. Eu fui criado para ser um cavalheiro que soubesse como se comportar na companhia de uma senhora. Eu cautelosamente, mas deliberadamente, fiz meu caminho até o sofá, ignorando o rugido de advertência de Jasper. Bella me observava atentamente, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. Não havia sequer uma pitada de medo neles, apenas curiosidade. Isso era um bom sinal, e eu sabia que eu podia usar essa reação ao meu favor, porque Jasper sentiria isso também.

Eu parei em frente à garota humana e estendi minha mão. "Oi, eu sou Peter."

Seu sorriso de resposta foi impressionante, e sem mais delongas ela colocou sua mão na minha. Eu detectei um pequeno tremor, mas eu sabia que era apenas devido à diferença de temperatura do nosso corpo. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, Peter. Eu sou Bella." Ela se apresentou, muito educadamente.

No começo, eu pensei que deveria apenas apertar sua mão, mas a inspiração me atingiu. Foi um lance bobo, e eu sabia disso. Mas eu queria instigar Jasper um pouco mais, forçando algum tipo de reação dele para tirá-lo desse transe, por assim dizer. E eu era do Texas, afinal de contas. Eu inclinei minha cabeça muito lentamente, mantendo meus olhos fixos nos orbes castanhos de Bella, e depois eu depositei um beijo muito suave em sua mão.

"O prazer é todo meu." Eu disse, sorrindo para ela.

Bella ia responder alguma coisa, quando eu senti uma onda de ódio me atingir, e então eu estava voando pelo aposento, batendo na parede com tal força, que o material rachou sob a força do impacto. Eu ouvi um grunhido alto vindo de Jasper, e um grito de terror de Bella. Eu me levantei lentamente, mas não avancei. Jasper estava agachado em uma posição defensiva na frente de Bella, que tinha deixado sua posição sentada no sofá. Ela olhou para mim com horror.

Eu levantei minhas mãos em sinal de rendição, mostrando a Jasper que eu não iria fazer nada para aborrecê-lo mais. Ele estava em pleno modo-Major e seria insensato da minha parte provocá-lo ainda mais. Ele iria me retalhar em pedaços. Mas Bella não parecia estar ciente do perigo. Ela andou em torno de Jasper e o fulminou.

"O que diabos está errado com você, Jasper? Peter não ia me machucar." Bella gritou com Jasper. Ela tremia de raiva, e medo. Isso não era bom.

"Bella... como você pode ter certeza disso? Você não conhece esse cara." Ele retrucou, sem deixar sua posição agachada. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava muito perto de perder o controle. Eu tentei enviar-lhe alguma calma, mas ele estava mais uma vez envolvido em seus próprios sentimentos. Eu podia ver que não tinha qualquer efeito sobre ele. Ele estava se alimentando da raiva e do medo de Bella.

_Merda... isto vai acabar mal se eu não fizer algo... rápido..._

"Isso pode ser verdade... mas eu _te conheço_. Eu confio em você. Eu sei que você não me colocaria em perigo... não de propósito." Bella respondeu ainda irritada, porém mais composta. Mas ela claramente superestimava seu autocontrole.

"Isso é hilário, Bella." Ele zombou. "Você confia em mim? Sério? Como você pode ser tão estúpida, Bella? _Eu_ não posso confiar em mim... _Eu_ sou aquele que tentou matá-la, lembra?"

Nenhum golpe físico poderia ter machucado Bella mais do que aquelas palavras ameaçadoras que tinham acabado de sair da boca de Jasper. Eu sabia que ele não queria machucá-la, que ele estava apenas tentando mostrar seu ponto de vista, um ponto sério, com certeza. Ela estava confiante demais para o seu próprio bem. Porém, apesar disso, eu gostaria que ele tivesse escolhido um jeito diferente para lhe dizer isso. A dor agora era a expressão dominante em seu rosto bonito, e as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto. Eu poderia dizer que sua reação teve algum efeito sobre Jasper. Ele lentamente se afastou dela, finalmente deixando sua posição defensiva. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, um diante do outro, ambos balançados com a dor...

Eu vi minha chance de intervir e me movi rapidamente para frente, puxando Bella para as minhas costas, para protegê-la. Jasper não tentou me atacar desta vez.

"Vai, Jasper. Vai caçar. Você precisa se acalmar." Eu rosnei para ele. Seus olhos estavam arregalados com o choque da realização do que ele acabara de fazer. Eu podia ver o seu remorso, inferno, eu poderia até mesmo senti-lo. Mas agora não era o momento para pedir desculpas. "Vá agora. Ela vai ficar bem." Eu adicionei mais suavemente, porém firme.

Depois de um último olhar rápido em mim e em Bella, Jasper se virou e saiu de casa pela porta dos fundos.

Virei-me e puxei Bella em meus braços, segurando-a em um abraço apertado. Ela soluçou alto no meu peito, permitindo-me consolá-la. "Shhh, Bella. Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu prometo. Ele vai voltar."

**N/A****: Oh, Jasper, seu imbecil. O que você fez? Será que ele vai voltar e enfrentar a dor de Bella e a ira de Peter? Fiquem atentos e descubram. Críticas são muito apreciadas...mas não supliciadas. ;-)**


	6. NA: Aviso

**Nota da Tradutora****: **

_Olá pessoal! _

_Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer aos leitores que comentaram. É realmente importante pra mim, e pra autora, saber se vocês estão gostando da história. Eu estava quase desistindo de continuar a tradução da fic, pois quase ninguém comentava. Mas agora, graças a Deus, estou recebendo mais comentários. Ainda são poucos...mas é melhor do que nada. _

_E também gostaria de avisá-los que a fic está sendo betada por Cora Coralina (que, por sinal, escreve histórias maravilhosas. Vocês podem encontrá-las nos meus favoritos) Por isso, alguns de vocês receberam avisos de que a história foi atualizada. Porém eu estava apenas substituindo os capítulos que foram betados. _

_Mas podem ficar tranquilos que logo, logo tem atualização. Todos os cinco capítulos já foram betados e substituídos aqui no site. E o capítulo seis já está nas mãos da beta. Assim que ela me enviar eu irei postá-lo._

_Fiquem atentas! E, por favor, comentem!_

_Beijos! _


	7. Capítulo 6: A verdade,nada além da verda

**Nota do Autor****: **_**Obrigado a todos aqueles que leram e comentaram o último capítulo. Estou tão feliz que vocês gostam. E um agradecimento especial a todos os novos leitores que colocaram a minha história em alerta...*sorriso*...quanto mais, melhor.**_

_**Este capítulo há novamente uma divisão de POV entre meus dois personagens favoritos - Peter e Jasper.**_

_**Estou realmente frustrada por dizer que eu não possuo nenhum dos personagens...*fungada*, mas eu certamente gosto de jogar com eles e, assim, mostrá-los como eu os vejo. *sorriso largo***_

_**Chega de conversa...que comece o show.**_

_**Divirtam-se!**_

**Capítulo 6: A verdade, nada além da verdade**

**Peter POV**

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos lá, abraçados com força, acalmando e confortando um ao outro, sem palavras, apenas com esse toque simples. Não era estranha para mim, essa forma humana de demonstrar afeto e dar conforto a outra pessoa. Eu segurei minha adorável companheira Charlotte assim milhares de vezes, mas ainda assim, isto era diferente de alguma forma, porque essa era a primeira vez desde que eu me tornei um vampiro, todas estas décadas atrás, que eu segurei uma mulher humana em meus braços, que não seria minha suposta próxima refeição.

Isso era estranho, eu senti que era certo... e era tão bom. Mas eventualmente o calor do corpo de Bella estava começando a me afetar, e não em um bom sentido. Eu cuidadosamente me separei dela, e a guiei de volta para o sofá. Ela sentou-se obediente, ainda soluçando e fungando silenciosamente, mas ela ainda não pronunciava nenhuma palavra. Voltei para o final do aposento, onde Jasper tinha me jogado na parede, para pegar a garrafa de água que escorregou de minhas mãos e caiu. Então voltei para onde Bella estava.

"Aqui." Eu disse, oferecendo-lhe a garrafa. Ela olhou para mim com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, mas ela ainda parecia um anjo. Tão inocente... tão confiante... tão linda...

"Obrigada." Bella murmurou desajeitada, porém, aceitou a garrafa. Ela a colocou em seu colo, para ter as mãos livres, enquanto ela procurava nos bolsos do seu jeans. Finalmente, ela puxou um tecido e assuou o nariz. Ela também enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

"Sem problemas, querida." Eu respondi, acenando com minha mão em desdém. "Há até mesmo alguns alimentos _humanos_... algum tipo de biscoito... caso você esteja com fome." Eu esperava que uma piada fosse animá-la um pouco, e fiquei contente de ver que eu tinha, aparentemente, conseguido isso com a minha tentativa tola. Um pequeno, mas doce sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

"Não, obrigada. Eu não estou com fome no momento." Ela recusou a minha oferta educadamente. Eu não acreditei nela, podia ouvir o seu estômago roncando levemente, mas eu decidi ceder a ela... por ora. Aparentemente, a fome não era grande o suficiente, ou talvez ela não estivesse com vontade de comer, o que eu podia compreender totalmente depois do que ela havia acabado de passar.

Bella abriu a garrafa, tomando um rápido gole de água e, em seguida, ela colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa. Eu me sentei na cadeira de novo, mantendo uma distância segura entre mim e ela. Claro que não fiquei tentado pelo cheiro do seu sangue, mas eu queria que ela se sentisse o mais confortável possível... dadas as circunstâncias. E eu queria dar espaço para acalmar completamente seu emocional turbulento ... eu precisava do meu próprio espaço para fazer o mesmo, de qualquer jeito. Vampiros com emoções turbulentas nem sempre eram boas companhias para um ser humano - para ser honesto, nunca eram - e eu estava determinado a manter Bella a salvo... e viva.

Eu ainda estava bravo como o diabo com Jasper por reagir dessa maneira imprudente, atacando-me na presença de Bella e, portanto, colocando-a em perigo imediato. Naquele exato momento eu soube que não era do interesse de ninguém revidar. Afinal, não foi por culpa de Bella que Jasper havia perdido o controle. Eu deliberadamente o fizele sair de controle com o meu comportamento frente à Bella. Porém ele me conhecia melhor... sabia que eu não iria machucá-la, ele deveria ter sentido... mas, de alguma forma, ele não sentiu.

_Que bagunça! Eu preciso corrigi-la. Basta manter suas emoções nulas, por ora. _Eu disse a mim mesmo, severamente. _Depois haverá tempo para chutar a bunda de Jasper... completamente. Ele merece! Estúpido filho da puta! O que ele estava pensando?_

Talvez a própria Bella chutasse a sua bunda... o jeito que ela colocou-se entre nós antes. Foi uma jogada estúpida, para dizer o mínimo. Mas inferno, essa menina tinha coragem, e eu gostei disso. Não tinha medo de levantar e falar o que tinha em sua mente... até mesmo para um vampiro enlouquecido.

_Estúpida... mas corajosa..._

Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu percebia que realmente me sentia um pouco inquieto na presença desta menina. Isso me dizia muito. Eu, um vampiro, estava incomodado. Incomodado com uma simples humana. E Bella realmente era humana, isso era óbvio. Eu podia ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos estáveis, sua respiração regular, seu sangue correndo através de suas veias... mas, de alguma forma, eu estava com a impressão de que ela era algo mais. Ela era muito especial, isso eu já podia dizer mesmo que tivéssemos acabado de nos conhecer. Ela era corajosa, confiante, altruísta, amável e curiosa, talvez curiosa demais para o seu próprio bem. Mas ela já tinha me encantado. Era estranho... muito estranho.

Mas agora não era o momento para refletir sobre isso, porque eu finalmente percebi que Bella estava olhando para mim com um evidente interesse, e pelo seu comportamento eu poderia dizer que ela estava um pouco nervosa.

"Quer que eu te leve para casa?" Eu me ofereci, educadamente.

"Por quê?" Bella perguntou, parecendo aborrecida. Ela provavelmente estava pensando que eu queria me livrar dela, o que não era o caso. Eu só queria dar a ela uma escolha, não presumir nada.

"Eu só estou perguntando... no caso de você não se sentir confortável por estar sozinha comigo. Eu quero dizer, Jasper estava certo. Você não me conhece. E eu tenho certeza que você já descobriu que eu não me abstenho de minha fonte natural de alimento como ele." Eu disse o óbvio, acompanhando atentamente a reação de Bella para a minha avaliação grosseira da situação. Eu detectei um pequeno arrepio - de medo? - atravessar o corpo dela, mas ela não mostrou nenhum sinal de sofrimento no rosto.

Por um momento pareceu que ela estava realmente considerando a minha oferta de levá-la para casa, mas ela abanou a cabeça. "Não... acho que eu deveria ficar aqui. Eu tenho que falar com Jasper." Ela afirmou, com veemência, quase obstinadamente.

"Como quiser mocinha." Eu respondi casualmente, mas na verdade eu estava muito feliz com sua decisão de ficar. Não só porque sabia que os dois tinham muita coisa para falar... mas talvez mais ainda porque me daria a oportunidade de aprender mais sobre essa garota humana. Bella era um mistério implorando para ser resolvido. "E eu prometo que não vou morder." Eu adicionei com uma piscadela, que lhe causou a rir novamente.

_Rir na cara da morte... _Eu pensei secamente. _Nenhum senso de auto-preservação..._

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, ambos sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Na verdade, acolhemos a tranqüilidade e a paz, foi Bella quem quebrou o silêncio primeiro.

"Peter?" Ela chamou minha atenção, timidamente.

"Sim, Bella." Eu respondi baixinho.

"Ele estará de volta?" Bella olhou para mim, seus olhos estavam implorando. Eu não precisava ser um empata para sentir o seu desespero e sua dúvida. Suas emoções eram evidentes em sua voz, e em seu rosto. Nesse exato momento ela parecia tão vulnerável, tão machucada, que parecia que ia começar a chorar novamente. Eu não poderia permitir isso...

"Sim, ele vai." Eu a tranqüilizei rapidamente e honestamente. "Jasper apenas precisa de um tempo e espaço pra se acalmar... só isso."

"Tudo bem." Ela suspirou de alívio. Mas eu ainda podia ver que ela - assim como Jasper - estava lidando com problemas de abandono. Os dela não eram novos, entretanto, e embora ela estivesse tentando duramente reprimi-los, ela não estava sendo capaz de escondê-los completamente. Não de alguém tão perspicaz como eu...

O que aqueles que se chamavam de família tinham feito... feito para _ambos_? Primeiro convidando ambos com os braços abertos... _fingindo_ oferecer-lhes esperança, amor e um possível futuro entre eles... e depois quando as coisas ficavam difíceis, deixavam eles como... como um lixo inútil. Claro, eu odiava o que eles tinham feito a Jasper. Ele era meu irmão e meu amigo, e eu me sentia muito protetor em relação a ele. Mas descobrir que eles tiveram a audácia de fazer o mesmo a essa adorável garota inocente sentada de frente para mim neste exato momento... isso só me fez querer rasgar cada um deles em pedaços minúsculos e queimá-los. Naturalmente, eu não sabia ao certo o que tinha os feito deixarem Bella para trás quando foram embora... mas eu tinha um bom palpite. Eles provavelmente pensaram nela como uma responsabilidade... como Jasper.

_Ambos são nada mais que responsabilidades_, eu xinguei internamente. Tomei uma respiração desnecessária, para manter minhas emoções sob controle...

_**Enquanto isso, em outro lugar...**_

**Jasper POV**

"Vai, Jasper. Vai caçar. Você precisa se acalmar." Peter ladrou para mim. Eu olhava para ele com enorme espanto, finalmente percebendo o que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Ele estava calmo, muito calmo, permitindo assim que eu me alimentasse de seus sentimentos. Mas não era o suficiente... as emoções de Bella ainda estavam fora de controle. Elas não faziam nenhum sentido... tampouco suas reações...

"Vá agora. Ela vai ficar bem." Peter prometeu, enfatizando o seu pedido mais suavemente para minha partida imediata, porém firme. Naturalmente, eu queria me desculpar com Bella imediatamente, mas eu logo percebi que ele não iria me deixar perto dela... não até que eu me acalmasse... não até que ele estivesse convencido de que eu não seria uma potente ameaça para Bella.

Eu lancei para ambos um último olhar triste, antes de virar as costas para eles e fugir pela porta dos fundos. Do lado de fora eu pude ouvir que Bella tinha começado a chorar...

_Merda, merda, merda.. .eu a tratei mal... grande momento... magnífico, estúpido filho da puta. Você fez isso de novo... primeiro a deixa furiosa, e depois com medo de você... maravilhoso, estupendo... _Eu me repreendi.

Então, eu corri. Eu apenas corri... colocando bastante distância entre mim e eles. Todo o meu corpo ainda estava tremendo com ondas de ódio e nojo de mim mesmo, quando eu finalmente parei. Eu corri durante tanto tempo que até já tinha passado da fronteira canadense. Mesmo que eu não estivesse realmente precisando de alguma nutrição, eu decidi caçar assim mesmo. Eu rapidamente peguei dois veados e um grande leão da montanha, drenando-os completamente, não deixando sequer uma gota de sangue. Depois eu enterrei suas carcaças e me limpei em um córrego próximo.

Apesar de minha sede estar saciada, minhas emoções ainda estavam oscilando. Eu estava chateado comigo mesmo... e com Peter... e com Bella. Sentei-me em um galho de árvore e coloquei minha cabeça entre as mãos. Eu sabia antes mesmo de considerar o meu retorno, minha volta para casa, para Forks, eu tinha que chegar a um acordo com o que acabara de acontecer. Eu deixei os acontecimentos se repetirem em minha cabeça...

Eu achei que estava sob controle, preparado para o que poderia acontecer quando Bella acordasse. Rapaz, eu estava errado. Eu subestimei totalmente o estado emocional de Bella e suas reações... ou eu apenas tinha superestimado a mim mesmo... não importa.

Primeiro, os seus sentimentos fizeram pouco sentido para mim, quando ela percebeu a sala quase vazia. Estava triste, muito triste. A pior parte não era a careta em seu rosto... não... era a profunda tristeza em seus olhos, como se alguém tivesse desligado a luz. Seus grandes olhos castanhos sempre brilhavam quando ela vinha visitar a família. Mesmo estando longe, eu sempre era capaz de perceber isso. Agora, parecia que não havia sequer uma centelha de vida neles. Estranhamente, reparei que eu sentia um estranho desejo de levá-la em meus braços e lhe oferecer algum conforto. Mas antes que eu tivesse sido capaz de fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa, as emoções de Bella estavam por toda parte. Se eu não estivesse sentado no momento, suas emoções teriam me derrubado. Sem pensar, mandei todas as ondas de calma que eu tinha para oferecer... assim evitando que ela - e eu - perdêssemos o controle. Aquele sorriso agradecido que ele me deu como recompensa aqueceu meu coração frio e morto. Eu nunca senti esse tipo de gratidão em toda a minha existência...

Mas infelizmente, tudo foi ladeira abaixo a partir daí. Primeiro de tudo, Peter empurrou a sua sorte ao avançar em Bella de uma forma que tinha sido errada e inadequada - pelo menos em minha opinião- e ele sabia disso, e fez de qualquer maneira. Bastardo. Ele sabia muito bem que o meu autocontrole era praticamente inexistente desde que eu descobri que a minha família havia me abandonado sem nem ao menos um adeus... e que uma ação como essa provavelmente me faria perder o controle. O que ele estava pensando? Ele não sabia?

E o que diabos Bella estava pensando, permitindo um estranho vampiro de olhos vermelhos chegar tão perto dela? Claro, agora que eu conseguia pensar com a cabeça limpa, eu não tinha sentido nem mesmo uma centelha de medo emanar dela... não havia nada além de uma boa dose de nervosismo e curiosidade... mais ainda assim. Ela não aprendeu a lição depois do que aconteceu com James e comigo? Ela deveria ser mais cuidadosa... ou ela iria acabar morta, drenada por um de nossa espécie antes que ela pudesse perceber. Ela mal podia saber que Peter não era como James, na parte onde ele não caça humanos para se _divertir_, mas ele ainda se _alimentava_ deles. Ela deve ter reconhecido esse fato, mas obviamente decidiu ignorá-lo. Um comportamento totalmente inaceitável, em minha opinião...

Então, eu estourei... jogando Peter através do aposento com toda a força, acreditando firmemente que Bella estava em perigo. Eu estava tão envolvido em minhas próprias emoções esmagadoras, que não fui capaz de fazer o menor sentido em relação a Bella, que eu não fui capaz de formar nenhum pensamento coerente. Eu apenas agi por instinto...

_Isso é estranho... o meu instinto me dizia para proteger Bella. Por quê? Como? Eu me pergunto o que seria isso... tanto faz..._

E então eu me lembrei da inoportuna reação de Bella à minha ação, talvez super protetora, mas bem intencionada de colocar-me entre ela e Peter. Nem em meus sonhos mais loucos - se eu fosse capaz de sonhar, de qualquer modo - eu poderia imaginar que ela se comportaria da maneira que ela fez. Primeiro Bella ficou chocada, obviamente... uma reação natural para um humano ao assistir dois vampiros se movendo bruscamente e muito rápido... mas seu choque foi rapidamente ofuscado por sentimentos de outra classe. Sentimentos que eu não esperava, dadas as circunstâncias... porque eu realmente acreditava que ela estaria, pelo menos, um pouco agradecida.

Mas não importa... mesmo que eu não estivesse pronto para certos tipos de sentimentos oriundos dela, eu certamente não estava preparado pra descobrir que eles eram, de fato, dirigidos a _mim_. Mesmo da minha postura agachada, com os olhos fixos em meu alvo atual - em outras palavras, o meu irmão Peter - eu era capaz de ver e sentir que Bella estava com muita raiva, quase inumanamente indignada comigo, de forma que todo o seu corpo estava abalado com a força de suas emoções. Dizer que eu fiquei impressionado seria um eufemismo... mas agora eu queria saber como seu corpo pequeno tinha sido capaz de suportar esse tipo de intensidade.

Ela estava exatamente como antes... suas emoções tinham sido tão avassaladoras, quase entorpecente, de modo que _eu_ fui incapaz de pensar claramente e reagir com prudência. Então, quando ela gritou comigo, eu deixei minhas emoções assumirem minha mente racional. Eu retruquei de volta a ela, e na minha insana falta de clareza, eu tive um momento muito difícil para me conter, refreando-me de um contato físico com ela. E uma coisa era certa, se eu tivesse agido sobre impulso, eu teria ferido Bella no processo. Felizmente para o bem de ambos, Peter decidiu intervir para evitar que uma catástrofe acontecesse... novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça em desgosto, suspirando pesadamente. Eu estava tão furioso comigo mesmo, decepcionado por, provavelmente, ter estragado a minha única chance de fazer as pazes com Bella. Eu estava tentando obter o seu perdão por minha imprudência passada, o meu deslize no último mês de setembro... mas neste momento eu não ficaria surpreso se Bella nunca falasse comigo novamente. Não há desculpa para meu comportamento depravado... e eu merecia o seu ódio, agora mais do que nunca.

Agora mesmo eu odiava o meu, assim chamado, dom. Ultimamente ele não tinha sido nada mais que uma maldição. Eu estava tendo problemas para distinguir entre minhas próprias emoções e as emoções dos outros... decifrá-los corretamente parecia ser tão difícil... _controle _era uma palavra estranha para mim. Senti como se eu estivesse preso em meu próprio purgatório... por tudo o que eu fiz com Bella. Simplificando, eu era um selvagem, uma responsabilidade, uma ameaça... eu não deveria ter permissão para estar em qualquer lugar perto dela novamente.

Mas mesmo que eu realmente não me sentisse preparado para isso ainda, eu sabia que eu não podia, ou melhor, não _devia_ evitá-la por mais tempo, eu precisava voltar e enfrentar minha punição... não importa qual seja.

_Hora de encarar a realidade... talvez ela me surpreenda... dificilmente... eu não merecia o seu perdão... mas esperança e a última que morre, certo? _Eu pensei, precisando desesperadamente de alguma conversa estimulante. Eu me levantei, e corri na direção correta que levava ao meu destino. _Voltar para a minha antiga casa... voltar para Peter... voltar para Bella... voltar para Forks._

_**De volta à antiga mansão Cullen...**_

**Peter POV**

Como eu sabia que Jasper estaria de volta em breve, não querendo ficar sozinho com Bella por mais tempo do que o necessário, eu decidi que era hora de ter algumas coisas esclarecidas antes de seu retorno. Primeiro de tudo, eu precisava fazer com que ela entendesse que tudo isso não era culpa dela... assim como não era de Jasper, apesar do que ele poderia estar pensando.

"Bella, eu preciso pedir um favor a você." Comecei com voz calma, porém firme. "Quando Jasper voltar... por favor, vá com calma, tudo bem? Eu sei que o seu comportamento errático deve ter chateado você... mas eu sei que ele não queria machucá-la de nenhuma maneira... nem eu, para ser honesto. Na verdade, ele estava tentando proteger você..." Eu ergui a mão, parando-a antes que ela pudesse me interromper. "Por favor, Bella, deixe-me terminar. Verdade seja dita, eu sou o único aqui que precisa se desculpar."

"Primeiro de tudo, você precisa saber que fui eu que o pressionei para chegar aqui em primeiro lugar, sabendo muito bem que não seria fácil para ele voltar a este lugar. Bem... e depois... quando eu cumprimentei você de uma forma muito íntima e provavelmente inadequada, eu inevitavelmente ajudei-o a se descontrolar. Você sabe que ele é um empata, e todas aquelas emoções que ele estava confrontando - as deles, as minhas e as suas - elas finalmente levaram a melhor sobre ele." Bella acenou com a cabeça, com simpatia. Mas eu não queria que a minha explicação soasse como uma desculpa fácil para o nosso comportamento, então eu continuei.

"Jasper passou por muita coisa hoje... e eu realmente não deveria ter ficado surpreendido por ele ter se descontrolado no final. Eu só queria que isso não tivesse acontecido na sua frente. Eu estou muito triste por isso, Bella. Por favor, acredite em mim, nenhum de nós queria colocá-la nesse tipo de perigo. Mas só para você saber, o motivo de sua súbita explosão se deve unicamente ao fato de que... exatamente antes de sua chegada aqui... ele tinha _acabado_ de descobrir que os Cullen foram embora sem dizer nada a ele..."

"Eu não entendo." Bella finalmente conseguiu me interromper. Ela estava totalmente confusa com a notícia que eu dei. "O que você está tentando me dizer? Ele não foi embora com o resto deles?"

"Não, Bella. Ele não foi. Jasper passou os últimos cinco meses comigo e com minha companheira Charlotte no Arizona. Na verdade, ele deixou Forks exatamente depois que... bem, eu acho que você sabe." Eu expliquei, com cautela. Ela estremeceu, ainda que levemente, sentindo-se desconfortável, obviamente por ser lembrada do evento que começou toda essa confusão, mas, manteve-se composta... pelo menos por fora.

"Eu ainda não entendo." Bella disse. "Ele me disse... Ed... Edward me contou que Alice tinha saído com Jasper... que eles tinham ido para Denali."

Naturalmente, eu reconheci o fato que ela, assim como Jasper, tinha problemas em dizer certos nomes da família, mas por ora eu decidi ignorá-los. Um passo de cada vez...

"Bem, eu odeio dizer isso a você, querida..." eu disse, me forçando a permanecer calmo, o que foi muito difícil no momento, e tentando não soar muito sarcástico. "... mas ele mentiu pra você."

_Eu me pergunto em que mais ele mentiu... pra ela... para os outros... maldito leitor de mentes... se eu vê-lo novamente, vou chutá-lo onde não bate sol. Quebrar o coração desta linda menina... como ele se atreve? Acalme-se Peter. Pense em Bella. _

Ela ignorou minha implicação, balançando a cabeça tristemente. Ela estava confusa e profundamente magoada. Eu achei que, _talvez_, um pouco me auto-justificando... que seus sentimentos não tinham nada a ver com minha franqueza, mas sim com a descoberta repentina que seu ex-namorado ter mentido para ela...entre outras coisas que ele tinha feito.

"Mas eu disse a ele e a Alice... eu disse a eles que eu não culpei Jasper... eu o perdoei logo depois que aconteceu." Ela gaguejou, seu corpo e sua voz tremendo devido às fortes emoções... emoções que eu não podia identificar completamente. E então, de repente, eu percebi que Jasper estava de volta, mesmo que eu não pudesse vê-lo ainda.

_No momento certo, cara... _eu pensei, alegremente.

Eu não sei por que eu esperava que ele viesse direto para a sala, mas Jasper apenas ficou do lado de fora. Talvez ele estivesse tão surpreso quanto eu pela última declaração de Bella. Eu disse a ele a mesma coisa uma e outra vez... que não foi culpa dele... na verdade, que não foi culpa de ninguém, mas ele nunca acreditou em mim. Eu só esperava que, ouvir as mesmas palavras saindo da boca de Bella, finalmente isso o faria ver a verdade.

"Então eu estou assumindo que você realmente não queria dizer aquilo que você lhe disse antes fora de casa... que você o odiava?" Eu pressionei, sabendo que Jasper seria capaz de ouvir a sua resposta também. Eu me senti um pouco mal por traí-la e não ter dito a ela que Jasper estava de volta... mas eu sabia que essa pequena mentira minha iria trabalhar ao meu favor.

Bella sorriu fracamente, seu embaraço era palpável. Ela corou levemente. "Sim... e não." Ela respondeu com sinceridade, mas continuando ao mesmo tempo. "Eu acho, eu estava realmente sobrecarregada... vê-lo aqui de novo... depois de tanto tempo. Eu simplesmente perdi o controle. Eu nem sei por que eu quis vir aqui hoje. Quando eles foram embora... eu estava quebrada, perdida..."

Exatamente neste momento Jasper saiu das sombras. "Eu sinto muito, Bella." Ele sussurrou, dor e desespero acentuando sua voz. Eu poderia jurar que apareciam lágrimas em seus olhos se ele fosse capaz de produzi-las. Ele estava visivelmente abalado pela revelação de Bella. Estranhamente Bella não estava surpresa com o seu reaparecimento repentino. Na verdade, ela parecia feliz e aliviada. "Foi tudo minha culpa."

"Não." Bella e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo, forçando-nos a rir. Mas Bella sóbria ao mesmo tempo, se levantou e moveu-se lentamente em direção a Jasper.

"Não." Enfatizou mais uma vez com total convicção, não deixando para trás nenhum vestígio de dúvida. "Não foi culpa sua. Foi um acidente... um estúpido acidente."

"Então... você me perdoa?" Jasper perguntou ainda incerto, mas ao mesmo tempo buscando desesperadamente a sua absolvição... nada mais... pelo menos por ora.

"Claro, Jasper." Ela disse, dando um passo em direção a ele, juntando cautelosamente as suas mãos. Seu alívio era palpável, e um pequeno sorriso enfeitou seu rosto.

"Já que então tudo foi resolvido, abraço coletivo?" Eu perguntei, rindo maliciosamente para ambos.

**N/A****: **_**Quem não quer um abraço de Peter ou Jasper, ou de preferência ambos ao mesmo tempo? Bem...parece que o primeiro obstáculo está fora do caminho. O que vai acontecer agora? Será que Peter e Jasper irão embora logo? Eu ainda estou aberto a sugestões...então, vocês já sabem o que fazer.**_

**Nota da Tradutora****: **_**Olá! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Só irei postar o próximo se eu receber bastante comentários. Beijos! Até a próxima!**_


	8. Capítulo 7: Me fale sobre isso

**Nota do Autor****: **_**Obrigado por comentarem, e tudo mais...Vocês são impressionantes.**_

_**Eu tenho que confessar que fiquei um pouco surpreso por alguns de vocês acharem que Bella deveria ir com Jasper e Peter quando eles forem embora. Mas por que ela faria isso? Lembrem-se que ela ainda tem a escola pra terminar, e Charlie ficaria mais do que chateado se ela fugisse com dois homens estranhos (vampiros). Minha Bella é mais madura e, portanto, mais responsável. Mesmo que ela tenha o prazer de ver Jasper novamente e finalmente tem a chance de conseguir endireitar algumas coisas, ela mal o conhece e ainda tem um monte de demônios internos pra lidar.**_

_**E o que Jasper irá decidir? Existe uma razão pra ele ficar depois de Bella perdoá-lo? Ou ele irá simplismente pegar suas coisas e sair de imediato?**_

_**Bem, leia e descubra...**_

_**Divirtam-se!**_

**Capítulo 7: Conte-me sobre isso**

**Jasper POV**

Eu parei de correr quando cheguei à borda da mata, caminhei lentamente para a margem do córrego que separa a pequena floresta do prado que foi colocado, no centro, a mansão Cullen. Mesmo que o sol estivesse escondido por trás das nuvens espessas como de costume, eu ainda poderia determinar, pela sua posição atual, que eu não estive fora por tanto tempo quanto eu pensei, talvez apenas uma hora...

Eu me agachei ligeiramente e saltei graciosamente sobre o córrego, vindo à terra firme com meus pés, quase sem fazer nenhum ruído. Caminhei lentamente para a porta dos fundos da casa, mas parei de repente em meu caminho, quando ouvi Peter e Bella conversando. Uma estranha emoção percorreu o meu corpo... eu não sabia exatamente o que era, mas eu não lhe permitir tomar o controle sobre mim novamente.

Eles pareciam tão confortáveis um com o outro, quase como se fossem velhos amigos conversando casualmente... mas na verdade, eles estavam confortando um ao outro, considerando o assunto da conversa. Eu estava feliz por não detectar qualquer sinal de medo vindo de Bella, considerando que ela era humana e, assim, sua presa natural. Mas estranhamente, parecia que não havia nem mesmo a menor vontade nele em fazer dela sua próxima refeição... muito pelo contrário, na verdade ele estava, ao mesmo tempo, preocupado e intrigado com ela.

_Bella boba, ela não tem idéia de quão sortuda ela é... _eu balancei a minha cabeça em desgosto e temor. Sua confiança interminável em nossa espécie era ao mesmo tempo incômoda e inspiradora. _Ela é realmente única..._

Embora Bella não demonstrasse qualquer sinal de medo, suas emoções estavam ainda em choque. Mas, obviamente, ela estava se esforçando para evitar que elas a consumissem... quase como se ela estivesse, inconscientemente, sentindo a minha presença... o que, é claro, eu tinha certeza que ela não podia, mas eu estava grato por ela tentar controlar suas emoções um pouco, assim, me ajudando a manter o controle. Bella estava confusa e consternada com as coisas que Peter disse a ela. Pude compreender que isso não era a sua principal preocupação no momento, mas eu ainda estava surpreso ao saber que _ele_ havia mentido para ela.

_Mas por que ele faria isso? Se é que... a minha ação deveria ter trabalhado a seu favor..._eu pensei.

"Mas eu disse a ele e a Alice... eu disse a eles que eu não culpei Jasper... eu o perdoei logo depois que aconteceu." A voz de Bella tremeu com as suas emoções. Ela estava triste e decepcionada por algum motivo.

Eu, por outro lado, estava simplesmente atordoado, congelado no lugar. _Isso é verdade? Será que ela realmente não me culpou pelo que aconteceu naquela noite? Como ela pode pensar dessa forma? Eu havia tentado matá-la! Ela é simplesmente bondosa ou apenas insana?_ Naturalmente, eu era capaz de perceber a verdade em suas palavras, mas eu não era capaz de acreditar nelas... ainda não, porque eu estava convencido que eu não merecia o seu perdão, nem agora...nem nunca. Eu provavelmente fui o motivo por _ele_ a abandonar. Por que ela me perdoou, quando eu era o responsável por destruir seu relacionamento?

Só então me dei conta de que Peter finalmente tinha percebido a minha presença. Mesmo que eu ainda estivesse fora de vista, ele era capaz de me sentir, é claro. Estranhamente, ele decidiu continuar a conversa distraidamente, ao invés de anunciar a minha presença para Bella imediatamente.

_Bastardo sorrateiro._ Pensei amargamente, mas fui incapaz de reprimir um sorriso. _O que você está tramando agora, mano?_

"Então eu estou assumindo que você realmente não queria dizer aquilo que você lhe disse antes fora de casa... que você o odiava?" Peter perguntou a Bella. Pelo som de sua voz, estava claro para mim que ele escolheu essa pergunta em particular de propósito. Peter estava, obviamente, tão curioso quanto eu em ouvir a sua resposta.

Eu me preparei. "Sim... e não." Bella respondeu, sem jeito, mas com sinceridade. Ela soava como se estivesse envergonhada.

_O que é que isso quer dizer? Sim... e não. Que tipo de resposta é essa?_

Antes que minha irritação pudesse tirar o melhor de mim, ela continuou. Sua voz estava um pouco instável... se era por causa de suas emoções ou de sua busca pelas palavras certas, eu não sabia e nem me interessava no momento. Eu mal tinha consciência de que estava prendendo a respiração na expectativa de sua explicação, meu corpo inteiro estava tenso. "Eu acho, eu estava realmente sobrecarregada... vê-lo aqui de novo... depois de tanto tempo. Eu simplesmente perdi o controle. Eu nem sei por que eu quis vir aqui hoje. Quando eles foram embora... eu estava quebrada, perdida..."

Suas palavras quase não foram registradas na minha mente, porque enquanto ela falava, suas portas foram totalmente abertas novamente. Eu pude sentir toda a sua dor e tristeza, sentimentos que antes, ela tentou tanto esconder. Fiquei surpreso que as forças de seus sentimentos não me derrubaram dessa vez, ao invés disso, minhas pernas se moveram por vontade própria, como se uma força invisível estivesse me puxando para ela. Estranhamente, eu sentia o desejo de levá-la em meus braços novamente, segurá-la firmemente e confortá-la... como eu tinha feito lá fora.

Eu dei um passo final cauteloso para a sala.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella." Sussurrei tão baixo que eu não tive certeza se ela poderia me ouvir. Mas ambas as cabeças se viraram para mim de uma só vez, e para meu espanto - e de Peter - Bella não parecia nem um pouquinho surpresa com a minha súbita reaparição. Muito pelo contrário, ela sorriu para mim. Um pequeno, mas autêntico sorriso. Ondas de alívio e felicidade tomaram conta de mim, quase anulando meus próprios sentimentos de pesar e de auto-aversão... quase. "Foi tudo culpa minha."

"Não." Bella e Peter disseram ao mesmo tempo, levando-os a ter um acesso de risos. Fitei-os em estado de choque. Claro que era uma espécie de momento engraçado, mas ainda assim era um comportamento inadequado para aquela situação... pelo menos na minha opinião. Quando Bella viu minha expressão, ela ficou sóbria no mesmo momento. Novamente sorrindo, ela se levantou do sofá lentamente e fez seu caminho em minha direção com cuidado.

"Não." Enfatizou mais uma vez, com firmeza. Não havia nenhum traço de falsidade em sua voz, ou em seus sentimentos. "Não foi culpa sua. Foi um acidente... um estúpido acidente."

"Então... você me perdoa?" Pressionei novamente, ainda não conseguindo acreditar em suas palavras. Um acidente, assim ela chamou minha tentativa de matá-la. Isso era loucura. Talvez cortar-se com uma simples folha de papel tivesse sido um acidente... mas o meu ataque? De jeito nenhum, isso não foi um acidente, isso era simplesmente Jasper agindo, eu e meu instinto animal.

Naturalmente, eu queria que ela me perdoasse. Bem, na verdade, eu cheguei a acreditar que eu não seria capaz de seguir em frente se ela não o fizesse. Eu precisava desesperadamente de sua absolvição para continuar minha vida, do mesmo jeito que ela precisava de ar para sobreviver. Eu precisava de pelo menos alguém que me perdoasse... se não seria um dos membros de minha antiga família, então talvez pudesse ser ela? Eu sabia que estava me rebaixando a este ponto, mas eu estava desesperado.

"Claro, Jasper." Bella disse com total sinceridade, dando um passo definitivo em minha direção. Ela chegou a tomar cautelosamente as minhas mãos grandes e fortes nas suas minúsculas e frágeis. Eu não ousava me mover nem dizer nada, com medo de assustá-la se eu o fizesse. Quando a nossa pele se encontrou, um súbito choque de eletricidade passou pelo meu corpo... parecia fogo correndo em minhas veias, mas em vez do profundo e destrutivo poder, quando eu me conectei com essa força específica, não havia nada além de um morna e distorcida sensação de formigamento, um tipo de poder de purificação...

_Estranho... mas ainda agradável, de alguma forma..._

Eu não perdi o arrepio que passou pelo corpo de Bella quando nossa pele se encontrou. Obviamente, ela sentiu essa sensação estranha também, mas ela não fez nenhuma indicação de que estava sentindo algum tipo de aversão, nem nada.

_Ela realmente se sente confortável em minha presença... ela é incrível..._

Eu estava mais uma vez surpreendido além das palavras. Eu a segurei antes nesse dia, por isso a proximidade e o calor do seu corpo não deveria ter tido esse imenso efeito sobre mim. O que era tão diferente dessa vez? Eu não tinha idéia, mas eu definitivamente fiquei muito feliz em averiguar que, pelo menos, o cheiro de seu sangue não estava chamando-me tão forte quanto eu temia... o que era ao mesmo tempo estranho e esclarecedor. Poderia ser verdade que eu não era o monstro que eu acreditava ser? Peter certamente parecia se sentir desse jeito. E agora que eu pensava sobre isso, essa não era a primeira vez que eu estava em tal proximidade a Bella. Tínhamos ficado juntos em um quarto de hotel por alguns dias sem eu sequer pensar em dar uma mordida nela. Engraçado, mas ainda assim, verdade. Poderia a família apenas ter agido super-cautelosos o tempo todo, sem que houvesse uma razão real? Especialmente Edward... ele tinha sido o único a falar algo... Bella era sua "cantante" e ele estava preocupado com o **meu** autocontrole? _Vai se foder, Edward..._

Com essa minha súbita revelação, eu senti raiva crescendo em mim... raiva de mim mesmo por duvidar da minha própria força, e raiva da minha família, que me fez acreditar durante todo esse tempo que eu era o elo mais fraco. Mas de alguma forma, mesmo através de nossa conexão física limitada, Bella me deixou aterrado. Minha raiva não teve auge, mas diminuiu pouco a pouco, e eu me perguntava em silêncio como ela era capaz de fazer uma coisa tão de repente, quando há apenas uma hora, ela me golpeou com suas emoções únicas... mas eu empurrei essas questões para longe, para refletir sobre elas depois... provavelmente com a ajuda de Peter.

O tempo todos os olhos de Bella estavam fixos nos meus, implorando silenciosamente. _Por favor, acredite em mim. Eu perdôo você... por favor, acredite em mim...não foi sua culpa. _Realmente olhando para ela pela primeira vez, eu me perdi na profundeza de seus olhos castanhos, sem sentir nada além de confiança e amor, e o desconhecido, mas suave, calor de seu corpo através de nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado...

Eu nunca senti esse tipo de afeição antes, em toda a minha existência, nem mesmo como ser humano, tão distante quanto eu conseguia lembrar. Suas emoções eram tão puras e fortes, e pela primeira vez, direcionadas exclusivamente para mim. Tomei um banho no calor delas, deixando-as afundarem-se em cada poro do meu ser. Eu me senti totalmente em paz, e suspirei de alívio e prazer. Sorri pra Bella timidamente, balançando a cabeça em agradecimento, assim dizendo-lhe sem palavras que eu havia acreditado nela, e que eu estava grato pelo seu perdão. Ela pareceu entender, sorrindo calorosamente em resposta.

"Já que então tudo foi resolvido, abraço coletivo?" Peter interrompeu alegremente, quebrando assim o feitiço entre mim e Bella. Ela moveu a cabeça, olhou para meu querido irmão e riu nervosamente, e eu não poderia ajudar, mas responder o sorriso travesso de Peter com o meu próprio.

"Sinto muito por antes, irmão." Eu disse a Peter.

"Sem sangue, sem danos." Peter simplesmente respondeu, acenando com a mão em desdém. Mas isso foi somente um ato de amor por Bella, porque ele acrescentou em voz baixa, inaudível para ela, mas não para mim: "Eu vou chutar o seu traseiro mais tarde por reagir de forma tão descuidada na presença dela."

Eu não consegui determinar se ele realmente quis dizer o que ele disse, ou não, mas gostaria de deixá-lo ter a sua vingança do jeito que ele queria... porra, eu merecia isso. Obviamente, ele não iria me matar, mas ele provavelmente me daria alguns socos fortes e, sinceramente, eu não ficaria surpreso se ele arrancasse um ou dois pedaços no processo... só para atingir seu objetivo. Ele ainda estava chateado, mas conseguiu esconder bem de Bella, e tentou o seu melhor para não me influenciar de alguma forma com suas emoções. Mas eu o conhecia o suficientemente bem para ver os pequenos sinais da raiva fervendo dentro dele. Pela maneira como ele reagiu a tudo isso, me lembrou bastante o comportamento de Emmett em relação à Bella, o irmão mais velho olhando para sua irmã. Eu já podia dizer que Peter estava completamente apaixonado por Bella, também. O que tinha nessa simples garota humana que fazia criaturas perigosas como nós comportar-se de forma protetora em relação a ela?

Só então Bella soltou minhas mãos, e eu imediatamente senti falta do seu toque.

_Mas por quê? Provavelmente, apenas por causa do calor agradável..._

Ela voltou para o sofá, sentando-se. Parecia de alguma forma esgotada, não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente, ou talvez fosse apenas a minha imaginação. Quando me sentei na outra extremidade, detectei outro calafrio percorrendo seu corpo. Desta vez eu tinha certeza que era de frio, e não de medo. Eu não percebi antes que ela só usava um suéter grosso sem casaco. O tempo frio não incomodava a mim nem a Peter, mas incomodava um humano.

"Você está com frio?" Eu perguntei com carinho.

"Um pouco." Ela admitiu um pouco relutante, quase como se estivesse com vergonha de demonstrar um sinal de fraqueza. _Menina tola!_

"Deixe-me ver se há uma manta em algum lugar." Eu me ofereci imediatamente, ficando rapidamente de pé, mas não rápido demais para assustá-la. Eu fiz meu caminho para o andar de cima, deixando os dois sozinhos novamente. Quando eu estava de volta ao quarto que eu compartilhei com Alice, fui direto para o armário. Chamar este _quarto extra_ de armário era realmente um eufemismo. O armário embutido era quase tão grande quanto o meu estúdio, e um desperdício de espaço, em minha opinião. Mas Alice sempre foi obcecada com roupas, e dinheiro nunca foi um problema para nós, então ela passou a maior parte do seu tempo livre fazendo compras, e terminava com roupa suficiente para encher uma pequena loja de roupas por, pelo menos, uma temporada ou duas. Estava vazio agora... na maior parte. Apenas uma minúscula fração do armário ainda estava ocupada com minhas roupas. O quarto parecia exatamente da mesma forma que eu o deixei, só que bem mais vazio sem a quantidade de roupas que Alice possuía. Eu pude ver que nenhum pedaço de minhas roupas tinha sido movido desde que eu havia ido embora. Ignorando meus escrúpulos, rapidamente procurei através dele, e finalmente encontrei uma colcha velha no fundo do meu closet.

_Isso serve... _eu pensei com alegria e fiz meu caminho de volta para a sala.

Graças aos meus sentidos de vampiros, eu era capaz de ouvir até mesmo do segundo andar, quando Bella abriu a conversa de novo.

"Então, de onde você é Peter?" Ela começou como se estivesse falando com uma pessoa normal, e não com um vampiro.

"Texas, senhora." Peter respondeu, acentuando seu sotaque sulista para diversão de Bella. "Como Jasper."

"Eu não sabia que Jasper era do Texas." Ela admitiu, parecendo triste, mas ao mesmo tempo prazerosa de descobrir algum detalhe sobre minha vida, me fazendo sorrir em resposta. Ela parecia quase ansiosa para me conhecer melhor. Isso era uma coisa nova ou ela sempre esteve interessada em mim? Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais sobre isso, eu estava de volta na sala, entregando o cobertor a Bella.

"Obrigada." Disse ela, sorrindo novamente. Eu comecei a apreciar essa sua reação... provavelmente mais do que devia. Bella puxou o cobertor em volta de seu corpo e acomodou-se mais confortavelmente no sofá.

"Não tem problema, querida." Eu respondi, sorrindo também.

_Querida?...Por que diabos eu a chamei de querida?...O que há de errado comigo?_

Mesmo em meu estado mental confuso, eu podia sentir a diversão de Peter muito claramente, e eu olhei para ele por alguns instantes. Ele estava sorrindo largamente para mim. _Ele_ obviamente percebeu a minha mancada nas palavras e pensou que foi engraçado. Eu fechei a cara para ele e o deixei sentir minha irritação. _Bella_, por outro lado, estava alheia à nossa pequena interação e ao meu deslize, ou ela simplesmente escolheu ignorá-lo, o que foi bom para mim. Teria sido embaraçoso para mim, para dizer o mínimo, ter que explicar a qualquer um deles. Ela pegou a garrafa na mesa e tomou um gole da água, antes de me encarar novamente.

"Vocês parecem ser bem íntimos... há quanto tempo se conhecem?" Ela perguntou casualmente, mas mantendo a conversa intencionalmente, como se estivesse em uma missão para descobrir o máximo que podia, antes que nós fossemos embora novamente.

"Nós voltamos a andar juntos..." Peter começou a respondeu sua pergunta, porém parou quando ouviu o meu rosnado baixo, mas ameaçador. Dessa vez, Bella não perdeu nada. Ela olhou para nós dois em alarme.

_Ótimo, agora eu a deixei com medo novamente... estúpido, idiota... _eu me repreendi.

"Algo errado?" Ela quis saber, soando um pouco mortificada, como se tivesse feito a pergunta errada. E ela fez... mais ou menos. Era uma questão complicada que eu não tinha certeza se seria capaz de responder, ainda não... talvez nunca, porque se ela conhecesse o meu _verdadeiro _eu, ela ficaria com medo, muito medo... e chocada... e por boas razões. O conhecimento sobre o meu passado, o nosso passado, não era para os de corações fracos. Mas novamente, Bella não me parecia tão fraca... não mais... não depois de hoje. Talvez ela nunca tivesse sido. E talvez ela pudesse lidar com a história de meu passado horrível. Não, não... eu não iria dizer a ela, por enquanto.

Eu sorri para ela com simpatia, antes de fazer a minha própria pergunta, a fim de determinar o que ela já sabia. "Bella, o que _você_ sabe sobre o meu passado... sobre minha vida antes de eu me juntar aos Cullen?"

"Não muito. Ed... Edward me disse que você teve uma educação totalmente diferente dos outros." Bella respondeu cautelosamente, mas sinceramente.

"Bem, essa é uma boa maneira de colocar o assunto" Peter resmungou, fazendo-me rosnar para ele novamente, mas dessa vez sem que Bella percebesse. Ela apenas olhou para nós dois em total perplexidade.

"Você não vai me dizer?" Ela murmurou quase inaudível. Sua persistência talvez fosse bonita em circunstâncias diferentes, mas não agora. Eu não estava realmente zangado com ela, porque, mesmo sem saber o motivo, eu queria que ela me conhecesse... tudo de mim. Mas este assunto passava dos limites, pelo menos por essa noite.

_Espere... eu estou pensando em ficar aqui?Eu não posso. Não nessa casa. Mas eu não estou pronto para ir embora. Por quê? Por causa de Bella? Deve ser... que outra razão teria?_

Eu senti o estranho desejo de conhecê-la melhor, bem... agora que eu finalmente tinha a chance. Talvez eu fosse realmente ficar por aqui, pelo menos mais um pouco...

"Bella." Eu chamei sua atenção carinhosamente. "Não é que eu não queira falar sobre o meu passado... o nosso passado, mais precisamente." Acenei para Peter e depois para mim. "Mas acho que agora não é o momento certo, eu prometo que vou te contar um dia... mas só para você saber, não é uma história agradável."

Peter parecia tão surpreso quanto eu. Aqui estava eu fazendo promessas sem realmente tomar a decisão de prolongar minha estadia. Mas eu estava determinado a manter minha promessa... com todos os meios necessários. Se isso significava que eu tinha que ficar nessa casa mais do que eu tinha previsto, então que assim seja. Não era como se eu tivesse outro lugar pra ficar ou algo assim. E eu tinha que consertar a parede danificada e a porta da frente quebrada, assim ficaríamos pelo menos até segunda-feira... ou terça-feira.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo." Bella disse, suspirando de alívio. Ela realmente parecia entender minha relutância em lhe contar a minha história de imediato, o que verdadeiramente apreciei. Mas, mesmo sem me dizer isso, ela parecia acreditar que haveria um tempo onde eu lhe contaria.

O clima na sala estava um pouco tenso após o final deste assunto específico, e nenhum de nós sabia o que dizer ou fazer. O próprio Peter estava totalmente calmo, aparentemente ainda processando as minhas palavras. Eu poderia dizer que ele não estava horrorizado com a minha proposta não dita de prolongar a minha estadia em Forks. Na verdade, ele estava intrigado. O que quer que estivesse passando em sua mente, ele não estava disposto a compartilhar comigo e com Bella... pelo menos por enquanto. Eu estava tranqüilo com isso.

De repente, Bella olhou para o relógio e suspirou. "Merda... já são três horas?"

Sua súbita explosão assustou até mesmo nós vampiros... o que foi um milagre em si. Peter riu levemente.

"Você tem outro lugar para ir?" Eu perguntei curioso.

"É muito tarde, e eu preciso voltar para casa. Charlie deve estar se perguntando onde eu estive o dia todo..." Bella divagava, já em movimento.

"Ah... claro, claro..." Eu murmurei um pouco decepcionado. O que havia de errado comigo? Peter parecia ter notado a minha reação ao seu anúncio de ir embora.

"Bem... nós não queremos causar nenhum problema para você. Se o seu pai está esperando..." Ele disse de uma maneira estranha, mas suave. Eu olhei para ele, mas Peter só piscou conspiratório. Mais uma vez, Bella não percebeu nossa pequena conversa silenciosa.

"Ah... não é isso. Charlie está fora... em um fim de semana de pesca com os amigos. Mas ele gosta de me checar para ver como eu estou." Ela elaborou, franzindo a testa um pouco no final. "E eu deixei meu celular em casa essa manhã... assim eu deveria, pelo menos, ir para casa pra ver se ele já ligou. Mas eu gostaria de voltar, se estiver tudo bem para vocês." Ela estava sorrindo timidamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas em questão.

Eu poderia jurar que o meu coração morto simplesmente pulou no meu peito com a perspectiva de passar mais tempo com Bella.

_O que diabos está errado comigo? Por que eu estou agindo como um adolescente de repente? Todo vertiginoso e nervoso... Isto tem que parar... é apenas Bella. _Lembrei-me severamente, mas aparentemente incapaz de manter minhas emoções sob controle total, porque pela minha visão periférica eu podia ver Peter sorrindo para mim de novo. _Porra... eu apenas projetei a minha alegria para ele... ou não... quem sabe, com essa aberração... talvez ele já tenha visto esse resultado._

Devido ao fato de estar muito chateado comigo mesmo e com Peter, eu esqueci completamente que Bella estava esperando por uma resposta. Mas antes que o silêncio se tornasse estranho demais, Peter intercedeu em meu nome.

"Isso soa muito bom, realmente. Ficaria honrado em passar mais tempo com você, Bella... e acho que Jasper ficaria feliz também." Declarou, portanto, me provocando. Eu bufei inaudível, mas não me manifestei. "Por que você não vai até sua casa e pega as coisas que precisa? E faça a sua ligação para seu pai para que possa voltar. Poderemos continuar nossa conversa. Ei, podemos fazer uma festa do pijama aqui... não tem pais e tudo mais. Ah...e se eu pegar um pouco de comida italiana em Seattle? Tenho certeza que você está com muita fome agora." Peter ofereceu, com um sorriso enorme.

Bella riu com o entusiasmo de Peter, mas sentia praticamente o mesmo, para minha surpresa e deleite. "Parece um bom plano, mas eu não quero causar nenhum problema por buscar comida em Seattle. Eu posso comer alguma coisa em casa." Bella insistiu.

"De maneira nenhuma, senhora. Seria um _prazer_." Peter ronronou, enfatizando a última palavra. Quando eu rosnei para ele novamente, ele simplesmente me ignorou. "E eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas na cidade, de qualquer maneira." Peter acrescentou, misteriosamente. Eu soube o que ele quis dizer imediatamente, mas eu pude sentir a confusão de Bella. Pela primeira vez eu fiquei feliz que Peter escondeu a verdadeira razão de Bella, ao invés de lançar o fato que ele estava indo _caçar_ bem na cara dela.

Antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Peter já estava na porta. "Vejo vocês logo." E com uma pequena despedida, Peter foi embora.

"O que ele tem... oh... _oh_... entendi." Bella ofegou um pouco quando a realização bateu. Ela me olhou com a boca ligeiramente aberta, como se ela estivesse tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas estava muito chocada para formar palavras. Porém, estranhamente, ela se recuperou rapidamente, balançando a cabeça um pouco para si mesma.

"Ele vai caçar..." Ela simplesmente declarou, quase para si mesma.

"E você está bem com isso?" Eu perguntei perplexo. _Que pergunta idiota era essa? Como ela poderia ficar bem com isso?_

"Seria estranho se eu disser que sim? Quero dizer, eu sei o que ele é... e ele precisa se alimentar... hmm... algum dia. Certo? Estou feliz que ele vá fazer isso bem longe de Forks... Oh, meu Deus. Isso soa terrível..." Bella parou abruptamente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Ondas de constrangimento e mortificação tomaram conta de mim. "Eu sou um monstro por pensar assim." Ela falou.

_Ela acha que é um monstro... isto é completamente hilário..._

Eu bufei, fazendo com que ela levantasse a cabeça e olhasse pra mim. "Você não é nenhum monstro, Bella." Eu falei, com veemência. Ela ficou olhando para mim, ainda se sentindo mal sobre o que ela tinha acabado de dizer. Eu me aproximei cautelosamente e tomei uma de suas mãos com as minhas. Mais uma vez eu senti a sensação de formigamento estranho quando nossa pele se encontrou, mas optei por ignorá-lo desta vez. "Ouça-me, Bella. Eu sei que você se sente culpada por suas palavras, mas eu entendo o que você estava tentando dizer. E você está certa, ele precisa se alimentar em algum momento... sendo o que ele é. Faz parte da natureza. Predadores e presas. Mas se isso te faz se sentir melhor, Peter e Charlotte só caçam quando estão com fome, e não para esportes, como outros de nossa espécie. E espero que você possa levar algum conforto no fato de que eles geralmente escolhem suas vítimas com muito cuidado... a maior parte das pessoas são sem abrigo ou dependentes químicos... pessoas que estão perdidas."

Bella me ouviu atentamente, e eu pude ver e perceber que ela estava trabalhando com a minha explicação... ou melhor, minha justificação... muito bem. Por fim, ela acenou para mim e deu um sorriso fraco.

"Tudo bem" Foi a única coisa que ela disse. Ficou claro para mim que ela iria precisar de algum tempo pra compreender plenamente a verdade por trás de meu raciocínio, mas ela entendeu que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir a natureza do acontecimento.

"Vamos. Vamos levá-la para casa." Levantei-me, puxando-a comigo.

"Você vem comigo?" Ela perguntou surpresa, mas de alguma forma satisfeita.

Eu sorri. "Se você não se importar... e mesmo assim, talvez seja melhor... se você estiver realmente pensando em passar a noite aqui... bem, talvez seja mais _prudente_ deixar a sua caminhonete em sua casa. Em uma cidade pequena como essa, alguém pode mencionar a _sua_ ausência a Charlie, especialmente por estar de noite..."

Ela riu enquanto caminhava, mas concordou. "Oh, boa observação. Eu não sei como ele vai reagir ao fato de você estar de volta, e tudo mais... espere, como vamos voltar?"

"Bem... eu posso ir atrás de você com o carro de Peter..." eu comecei, mas então uma idéia, uma má idéia, surgiu na minha cabeça. "Ou... ou eu poderia te carregar na volta..." Eu propus, com cautela.

_O que eu estou pensando?Por que ela me permitiria fazer isso? Isso era algo que ela fazia com Edward... estúpido, idiota..._

"Tudo bem." Ela respondeu, surpreendendo-me mais uma vez. Eu estava preparado para o seu protesto, mas não para o seu entusiasmo. Ela realmente parecia estar animada.

"Tudo bem?" Eu repeti, ainda duvidando de sua determinação.

"Sim." Ela respondeu sinceramente, me puxando para a saída. Até então eu não tinha percebido que as nossas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas. Parecia tão natural, e Bella não parecia se importar com o contato físico também. Quando chegamos à sua caminhonete, com relutância, soltei sua mão.

"Se importa se eu dirigir?" Eu perguntei, acompanhando atentamente a reação dela. Eu só queria ser cavalheiresco.

Depois de me estudar por um momento, Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não." Ela disse sorrindo e me entregando as chaves.

Uma vez dentro do carro, meus olhos caíram imediatamente no espaço vazio onde Emmett havia instalado o nosso presente de aniversário. Bella percebeu meu olhar, e engoliu audivelmente.

"Sinto muito." ela murmurou incoerentemente, corando em um vermelho escuro. Seu embaraço era forte.

"Está tudo bem, eu entendo." Eu disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Não é pelo fato de eu não ter gostado, ou coisa parecida, mas depois de Edward ter levado tudo de mim quando foi embora... bem, eu só exagerei. Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não queria magoar você, nem Emmett... ou mesmo Rosalie." Ela explicou, e eu pude sentir que ela estava chateada consigo mesma por reagir de forma tão imatura. Mas minha mente estava ocupada com outra coisa...

Eu estava simplesmente chocado. "Ele pegou suas coisas?"

"Sim." Bella respondeu triste.

"Por que ele faria isso?" Eu pensei alto, mais para mim.

"Bem, eu acho que era para me ajudar a esquecer..." Ela encolheu os ombros, parecendo relutante em entrar em detalhes.

_Aquele doente desgraçado. Como ele se atreve? Abandoná-la não era o suficiente? Quebrar seu coração e roubar as suas coisas... _Eu amaldiçoei-o silenciosamente.

Um olhar nela me contou que Bella havia notado minha reação, porque ela se encolheu um pouco. "Jasper... por favor, vamos falar de outra coisa." Ela pediu.

"Claro." Eu a acalmei. "Desculpe-me se eu disse algo que a incomodou..."

"Está tudo bem. Eu só não estou totalmente pronta para falar sobre isso ainda. Tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem. Mudando de assunto... então, como está a escola?" Eu perguntei levemente.

Ela riu da minha sutil tentativa de aliviar o humor, mas respondeu mesmo assim. "Mesmo ano, mesma coisa. As pessoas são uma porcaria, mas todo o resto é bom... ou melhor... eu tinha um monte de coisas para pensar depois..." Ela parou de novo, aparentemente entrando mais uma vez em território perigoso com esse assunto.

"E os seus amigos?"

"A quais vocês está se referindo?" Ela perguntou, um pouco divertida com essa questão. Era verdade, embora eu estivesse sempre afastado, não conseguia me lembrar de Bella saindo com alguém da escola. Afinal, ela passou quase todo o verão passado com os Cullen.

"Bem, Ângela e Ben são realmente os únicos que ainda estão falando comigo. Eu acho que provavelmente assustei os outros com meu comportamento estranho." Ela continuou. "E Mike... por algum motivo estranho..." Ela disse, abanando a cabeça.

O resto do caminho conversamos sobre suas aulas. Foi extraordinariamente lento, mas eu não me importei... porque isso significava mais tempo com Bella.

**Charlotte POV**

Quando Peter e Jasper saíram essa manhã, eu estava um pouco irritada com o meu companheiro por me deixar para trás. Não que eu acreditasse que poderia ter dado qualquer tipo de assistência se eles necessitassem, mas Jasper era tão importante para mim como era para Peter. Nós éramos uma família, e em situações como essas, nós normalmente ficaríamos juntos. Mas, obviamente, Peter insistiu em ir nessa viagem, como ele tinha falado, sem mim.

_"Estaremos de volta em breve, Char."_ Ele tinha prometido, enquanto me segurava firmemente em seus braços. Eu sabia que ele tinha suas razões para me deixar para trás, e eu não ousei exigir uma explicação, porque ele não me daria, de qualquer forma. Esse seu comportamento estranho não me incomodava mais, como fazia com Jasper... Com o tempo aprendi a apenas aceitar seu dom e, normalmente, decidi simplesmente ignorá-lo, quando Peter agia assim. Eu confiava em Peter completamente, e sabia que ele nunca faria nada para me magoar... ou a Jasper.

Eu dei um abraço de despedida em meu irmão também, murmurando em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem, derramando cada gota de conforto e amor que eu possuía por ele. Ele apenas sorriu levemente para mim, beijando meu rosto rapidamente e, sem outra palavra, ele caminhou até o lado do passageiro do nosso carro.

Peter me deu um último beijo apaixonado e então entrou no carro, e eles foram embora. Eu fiquei do lado de fora por mais alguns minutos, pensando sobre os últimos meses...

Eu nunca esquecerei a expressão de dor no rosto de Jasper no dia que ele chegou aqui em setembro passado. Eu fiquei - e ainda estava - profundamente preocupada com ele. Eu sabia que meu companheiro lhe daria todo o apoio necessário, mas não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer... Jasper não era ele mesmo agora, estava realmente muito instável, mas então, se alguém me perguntasse, ele não tinha sido ele mesmo há um tempo muito longo. Obviamente, ninguém queria que o _verdadeiro_ Major Whitlock voltasse... Deus me livre... todos nós vivemos juntos um inferno naquela época, e estávamos felizes que havíamos saído quase intactos... bem, pelo menos em uma parte. Mas quanto mais tempo Jasper tinha passado com os Cullen, especialmente com a duende da sua esposa, mais os seus olhos haviam perdido aquela centelha de vida... aquela centelha de verdadeiro poder e força. Claro, a princípio ele ficou feliz por finalmente encontrar um lugar onde ele _parecia_ pertencer, e Peter e eu ficamos felizes por ele também. Sem mais tristeza, pelo menos. Mas cada vez que nos víamos nas últimas décadas... que por sinal não era tão freqüentemente quanto eu e Peter gostaríamos, eu notei que as más mudanças ultrapassavam de longe as boas. O que aconteceu com o líder forte, o lutador que ele tinha sido? Jasper se transformou em nada mais que um fantoche, em minha opinião. Mas como ele parecia estar bastante feliz com a situação, eu mantive minha boca fechada. Obviamente, eu compartilhei a minha opinião com meu companheiro em várias ocasiões, mas Peter sempre respondia que essa era a escolha de Jasper, e seria até ele decidir mudar a sua vida, se ele estivesse disposto.

_Sua vida... Hunf... Isto não era mais do que apenas existir... não viver completamente._

Era difícil para mim, ver Jasper tão infeliz, mesmo se ele discordasse dessa avaliação. Mas eu sabia que ele não era verdadeiramente feliz. Contente sim, mas não tão feliz como eu estava com meu Peter. Havia parceiros... amantes... e companheiros. Então havia as almas gêmeas... como Peter e eu. A verdade, é que Jasper e Alice não eram nada mais que amantes, mesmo que eles se chamassem de companheiros. Mas eu sabia mais, porque eu podia vê-lo...

_Eu me pergunto por que __**ela**__ não podia vê-lo também. __**Ela**__ não é aquela que tudo vê e tudo sabe?_

Eu balancei minha cabeça com aborrecimento e tristeza. Em poucas horas ele teria que enfrentar as próprias pessoas que apenas ficaram observando-o ir embora de sua casa... de sua família... sem fazer qualquer tentativa de segurá-lo lá e resolver as coisas, como uma verdadeira família faria. Talvez, essa tivesse sido uma decisão sábia sob tais circunstâncias, mas eu ainda não podia acreditar que nenhum deles tivesse tentado entrar em contato com ele em todos esses meses...

_Que bela família!_

Eu finalmente me levantei e caminhei para dentro da casa novamente, com a intenção de limpar ou ler algo, mas então eu decidi rapidamente gastar meu dia na cidade. Eu odiava ficar sozinha em casa, porque desde que eu escapei de Maria, Peter e eu apenas nos separávamos por um dia ou dois, no máximo. Doía muito ficar longe de sua outra metade por mais tempo que isso... e ser forçada a ficar em casa sozinha, não me faria bem em nenhum momento.

Depois de um pouco de compras e vagar pelas ruas - Graças a Deus estava chovendo hoje -, eu caminhei de volta para o nosso lar, aguardando pacientemente meus dois homens voltarem para casa.

Foi por volta das quatro da tarde que meu telefone soou. Com um sorriso em meu rosto, fui até a mesa pegar meu celular e o abri ansiosamente. Como eu esperava, era uma mensagem de texto de Peter.

**PEGUE ALGUMAS ROUPAS E TRAGA O SEU TRASEIRO PARA CÁ O MAIS RÁPIDO POSSÍVEL.**

_Que diabos?Eles estão pensando em ficar lá... por quê?_

Bip. Outra mensagem.

**NÃO PRECISA SE PREOCUPAR QUERIDA. ELES SE FORAM. MAS **_**JASPER**_** TEM QUE CONSERTAR ALGUMAS COISAS ANTES DE IR EMBORA.**

_Muito enigmático? Será que ele derrubou a casa, ou o que? E mesmo assim... quem se importava?Eu ficaria feliz em colocar fogo na casa com minhas próprias mãos... era só me dar alguns estopins..._

Eu estava quase discando seu número quando o telefone soou outra vez.

**NÃO LIGUE. EU NÃO POSSO FALAR NO MOMENTO. E EU NÃO DISSE A ELE AINDA.**

_Por que não? Qual era o problema de eu chegar lá quando ninguém da sua antiga família se encontrava lá mesmo? Eu não entendo..._

Bip. Isto está ficando chato.

**ESTEJA PREPARADA. HÁ UMA HUMANA AQUI.**

_Uma humana? Que humana? Não era a humana de estimação do seu, assim-chamado, irmão? Mas tinha que ser ela... quem mais poderia ser?_

Bip.

_Por que esses pequenos pedaços de informação? Não é possível que ele apenas escreva uma mensagem longa?_

**DESCULPA MEU AMOR. EU SEI QUE VOCÊ PROVAVELMENTE ESTÁ FURIOSA E QUER GRITAR COMIGO AGORA. MAS EU SÓ QUERO TE DEIXAR INFORMADA. EU PROMETO FAZER AS PAZES COM VOCÊ LOGO QUE CHEGAR AQUI. COM AMOR, PETER.**

_Acho bom._ Eu ralhei, mas sorri mesmo assim. _Ele me conhecia tão bem..._

Eu escrevi uma resposta curta, dizendo-lhe que já estava em meu caminho.

**BOM! ATÉ LOGO. SINTO SUA FALTA.**

Mesmo sem ouvir a voz dele, eu poderia dizer, pelas entrelinhas, que Peter estava ao mesmo tempo entusiasmado e preocupado. Assim como eu. Estava animada para ver meu companheiro, preocupada com o que aconteceu e, acima de tudo isso, eu estava totalmente confusa.

Eu mal tive tempo para pensar sobre o fato de que os Cullen realmente haviam deixado Forks e nem sequer falaram com Jasper sobre isso.

_Bem, talvez eles deixaram-lhe uma carta contando-lhe para onde eles se mudaram... _Eu pensei. _Mas eu duvido disso... não depois..._

E, além de tudo isso, pelo que eu fui capaz de decifrar a partir das mensagens de texto de Peter, eles abandonaram a humana também. A humana que eles receberam em sua família e, o mais importante, que introduziram ao nosso mundo. Nossa existência única devia permanecer escondida de todos os seres humanos... e por boas razões. Revelando a si mesmos, eles quebraram a primeira e única regra.

_Ação estúpida. Porém o que mais eles esperavam que acontecesse? Ostentando a sua existência na cara de muitos seres humanos assim... alguém acabaria descobrindo o seu segredo... e, aparentemente, essa garota Bella finalmente foi bem sucedida onde outros falharam... e ela teve a coragem de enfrentá-los. Notável... realmente notável..._

Eu não estava muito certa sobre o que faria com o resto das mensagens de Peter. Claro, eu estava curiosa pra conhecer a garota, considerando que essa humana era a causa dos problemas de Jasper. Mas eu também estava preocupada, porque eu não tinha idéia de como agir em torno de seres humanos... além de quando nos alimentamos ou das interações informais e rápidas com eles quando eu ia fazer compras. Felizmente, eu tinha caçado na noite passada, antes da saída de Peter e Jasper, mas eu sabia que seria necessário caçar de novo, apenas por segurança. Meu controle não era tão bom quanto o de Peter... mas chegava perto. Mesmo assim, eu não iria arriscar.

Eu entrei em nosso quarto e rapidamente peguei algumas roupas para mim e para Peter, já que ele não tinha levado nenhuma com ele quando saiu essa manhã. E por que ele deveria ter pegado? Não era suposto ser uma longa estadia... mas agora? Quem diria? Eu joguei a bolsa sobre meu ombro, fechando a porta atrás de mim sem me importar em trancá-la, porque ninguém, pelo menos nenhum ser humano, iria vir aqui. E então eu fiz o meu caminho até a cidade a pé novamente. Nós não tínhamos um segundo carro, porque simplesmente não havia uso para ele, então eu tive que alugar um. Sob nenhuma circunstância eu iria correr o caminho todo, como Jasper fez... afinal de contas, eu era uma mulher.

**N/A****: **_**Pooh...Esse é o meu maior capítulo...por enquanto. Não posso prometer que os próximos serão tão compridos como esse...a não ser que de alguma forma eu não consiga parar. Mas eu espero que vocês não se importem. ;-)**_

_**Digam o que acham!**_


	9. Capítulo 8: Eu bem que avisei

**N/A****: **_**Obrigado por todos os comentários...como sempre, eu tenho o prazer de ver que minha história está agradando.**_

_**No final do último capítulo eu anunciei a reaparição de um personagem...mas você verá que não vai ser o retorno real, por enquanto...apenas uma introdução da pessoa e seus pensamento sobre o que aconteceu na noite da festa de aniversário de Bella e suas consequências.**_

_**Só pra lembrar, eu posso ter mudado alguns pequenos detalhes no que aconteceu antes de Edward ir embora, pra melhor se encaixar na minha história. Você verá o que eu quero dizer...mas eu espero que isso não o incomode tanto...**_

_**Divirta-se!**_

**Capítulo 8**

**Eu bem que avisei**

_Cinco meses atrás, na véspera da festa de aniversário de Bella...Uma hora antes da chegada de Bella..._

**Rosalie POV**

O capô do meu conversível vermelho subiu, e eu me inclinei para pegar algumas ferramentas que eu precisava. Eu amava trabalhar em meu carro, ou em qualquer carro que eu pudesse colocar as minhas mãos, para dizer a verdade. O Vanquish de Edward, infelizmente, tinha limites, mas, pelo menos, Carlisle e Emmett me permitiam atualizar seus veículos ao longo do tempo e – principalmente - apreciavam minha obra. Era o meu passatempo favorito. Assim como Alice amava ir às compras, muito. Jasper e Edward compartilhavam um interesse na leitura e na música, embora seus gostos e hobbies diferissem consideravelmente. Esme era a mais criativa em nossa família, e sempre estava ocupada com o planejamento e a redecoração. Na maior parte do tempo Carlisle estava ocupado com o seu trabalho no hospital, mas ele não parecia se importar porque ele gostava bastante disso. Bom, e o meu Emmett estava feliz vendo TV e jogando seus jogos... ou estava comigo.

Sem a necessidade de dormir como um ser humano, era realmente necessário achar algo útil ou interessante para nos ocuparmos, especialmente com essa grande quantidade de tempo extra na mão de um vampiro.

Mas agora, a garagem era mais do que o lugar habitual pra me ajudar a relaxar, e uma oportunidade para trabalhar no meu carro... era um esconderijo. Há dias, Alice e Esme estavam planejando e preparando a festa surpresa de aniversário para Bella, a namorada _humana_ de Edward. Hoje era o aniversário de dezoito anos de Bella e Alice insistiu em fazer-lhe uma festa, mesmo que Edward tenha lhe dito repetidamente que Bella odiava qualquer tipo de atenção, mas é claro que Alice não cedia. Uma vez que ela colocava algo em sua cabeça, geralmente não havia nada que nenhum de nós poderia fazer ou dizer para mudar a sua mente. Nem mesmo Jasper, que era suposto ser seu companheiro, tinha qualquer poder de influência sobre ela, o que era totalmente estranho, em minha opinião. Obviamente, Emmett e eu tínhamos nossas pequenas brigas como todo casal, mas nós geralmente estávamos na mesma página quando tínhamos que tomar alguma decisão importante, ou pelo menos tentávamos encontrar uma solução que era conveniente para ambos. Mas Jasper e Alice não eram nada como nós, em tantos níveis, e às vezes eu me perguntava se eles realmente pertenciam um ao outro. Mas eles pareciam ser felizes, então eu nunca compartilhei minhas dúvidas com qualquer um deles.

_Chame-me de egoísta se quiser, mas eu tento não meter meu nariz onde ele não pertence..._

Mesmo que Edward tenha sido contra toda essa coisa de festa a princípio, agora ele estava muito animado com isso, e todos os outros também, bem, exceto eu. Eu fiz o meu melhor para ficar de fora do processo de preparação, porque eu não queria fazer parte disso... na verdade, não só da patética festa de aniversário, mas de toda essa relação ridícula entre meu irmão e essa garota humana.

Desde o início eu deixei perfeitamente claro o que eu achava a respeito deste assunto. Em minha opinião, tinha sido uma má idéia incentivar o meu irmão a conhecer a menina que não só era imune ao seu dom, mas, acima de tudo, seu sangue cantava pra ele.

_Procure conhecê-la, então você não ficará tentado, isso é totalmente hilário e estúpido; brincar com a vida desta menina insignificante como um experimento para testar a sua força e sua capacidade de resistir ao apelo do sangue mais delicioso que ele já teve... louco, totalmente louco..._

Mas todos - exceto eu e Jasper - tinham total confiança nesse esforço insensato. Claro, por que não? Edward era o menino de "ouro", o primogênito, e ninguém achava que ele iria falhar em nada.

Eu podia me lembrar claramente da reunião de família que tivemos após o primeiro encontro de Edward e Bella. Como ele ficou abalado, com medo de escorregar, e assim ele se tornaria o elo mais fraco da família. Normalmente este papel era ocupado por Jasper. Sim, era verdade. Meu querido irmão tinha que lutar com a nossa escolha de estilo de vida anormal mais do que qualquer um de nós, mas considerando o seu passado, era apenas razoável. Edward nos deixou por quase uma semana, mas naturalmente ele voltou, para provar a si mesmo.

Além de Carlisle e eu, que nunca experimentei sangue humano, todos eles deslizavam de vez em quando, pelo menos no início. E Emmett encontrou seu equivalente à humana de Edward duas vezes, e não foi capaz de resistir em ambas as ocasiões. Então, por que a família tinha uma quantidade infinita de fé em Edward para alcançar este objetivo insano? Conter-se de morder essa garota cujo sangue, literalmente, o chamou? Eu ainda não tinha as respostas para essas perguntas.

E Jasper fazia o melhor que podia para resistir, porque ele realmente queria ficar com a família, ter um lugar onde ele finalmente pertencia. E ele era inteligente o suficiente para fugir de tentações como Bella, se ele podia evitar. Sabendo o quão difícil era para resistir a tudo, naturalmente ele ficou ao meu lado após o incidente com o carro.

Sim, o nosso plano para matar a menina que apenas estava no lugar errado e na hora errada naquele dia, e sem saber que ela tinha se tornado uma obsessão doentia do meu irmão, provavelmente tinha sido precipitado e cruel. Mas nós dois tínhamos em mente apenas a segurança de nossa família. Manter a nossa existência em segredo dos seres humanos era imperativo para sobreviver em nosso mundo e, agindo dessa forma imprudente, Edward nos expôs não só a ela, mas também a vários outros alunos. E nenhum de nós queria atrair a atenção e a ira dos Volturi. Eu estava tão brava com ele naquele dia que eu poderia tê-lo rasgado em pedaços e ainda teria dançado ao redor da fogueira.

Mas então Alice veio com suas visões. Visões de Edward se apaixonando pela menina e ela tornando-se uma de nós algum dia. Obviamente todos nós ficamos chocados com essa afirmação, mas aparentemente essa revelação mudou tudo.

Durante as semanas seguintes Edward tentou ficar longe de Bella, mas ele finalmente cedeu. Estranhamente, _ele_ não revelou o nosso segredo para ela. Não, ela foi inteligente o suficiente pra descobrir isso sozinha, com a pequena ajuda de uma amigo da reserva indígena de La Push, segundo Edward disse. Sendo já muito louco por ela, ele não tentou negar nada. Todos nós, incluindo eu mesma, ficamos impressionados com o modo como ela descobriu a verdade sobre nós. Ela não parecia estar com medo, apenas intrigada.

O incidente desagradável com o clã de James deveria finalmente ter convencido Edward e o resto da família de o quão frágil e vulnerável ela realmente era, e que ela não pertencia ao nosso mundo, não importava o quanto ela era legal. Mas, estranhamente, este evento parecia ter um efeito contrário, pelo menos em Bella. De vez em quando eu pegava de relance ela olhando para Edward como se ele fosse seu salvador, seu cavalheiro branco de armadura brilhante. Mas, tanto quanto eu estava preocupada, este evento foi o começo do fim, o momento decisivo.

Agora Edward tinha provado o seu sangue uma vez... e eu tinha certeza de que ele sempre iria ter anseio por uma segunda rodada (trocadilho intencional). Eu tentei falar com ele sobre isso, tentei alertá-lo do perigo que sua presença representava para nós, que essa situação toda era loucura e que estava arriscando a sua vida e, provavelmente, terminaria por matá-la de qualquer maneira, mas ele não quis ouvir. Ele estava muito orgulhoso e egoísta demais para ver o que estava bem diante de seus olhos. Ele pareceu esquecer que todos nós éramos um perigo em potencial para ela.

Mas Edward provavelmente pensou que eu estava com ciúmes de Bella, que ela teve sucesso no que eu falhei: chegar ao seu coração. Sim, eu a invejava, mas não por ele _amá-la_, mas pela vida que ela tinha, todas as possibilidades de uma vida humana, um futuro de verdade, uma família, todas as coisa da qual eu tinha sido negada na minha vida humana... e depois na minha existência de vampira. E ela estava disposta a desistir da sua vida humana para estar com alguém que era tão inexperiente no amor e na vida como ela era. Eu tinha certeza que ele leu meus pensamentos e soube o que eu pensava de Bella, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele não poderia compreender plenamente o seu significado. Nós nunca fomos muito próximos antes, mas quando Bella tropeçou em nossas vida, a pequena ligação que a gente compartilhava foi ficando cada vez mais tensa.

Desnecessário dizer, Esme ficou eufórica quando ela descobriu que esta menina simples teve um efeito tão positivo sobre seu filho favorito. Na verdade, ele definitivamente mudou pra melhor... pelo menos um pouco... não ficava mais pensando o tempo todo... ria mais.

Carlisle estava feliz e muito orgulhoso de seu filho.

Alice era apenas... bem... apenas Alice. Excessivamente feliz por ter alguém novo para brincar.

Emmett estava feliz por fazer o papel de irmão mais velho, e gostava de provocar Bella em muitas ocasiões.

E eu mantive a distância na maior parte... e Jasper também, embora por razões diferentes.

Mesmo daqui, eu podia ouvir Alice e Esme vasculhando a casa, preparando tudo para a grande festa de aniversário. Alice estava subindo e descendo as escadas em rápida seqüência, gritando ordens a todos que estavam dispostos a cumprir. Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria perceber a minha ausência nesse processo de preparação em conjunto e viria me procurar.

_Falando do diabo... e o diabo aparece..._

Eu podia sentir a sua abordagem antes mesmo de ouvir sua voz. "Rosalie." Alice gritou histérica, parando exatamente ao meu lado.

_Deus, qualquer dia desses a sua voz fará os meus ouvidos sangrarem, eu juro. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de como Jasper consegue lidar com isso... ou com ela, para dizer a verdade..._

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, sua voz ficando mais alta.

"Não é óbvio? Estou trabalhando no meu carro." Eu respondi, uniformemente, tentando ignorar a sua presença.

"_Agora?_ Bella vai estar aqui dentro de meia hora! Você precisa vestir algo _bom_." A pequena duende ordenou, enfatizando a última palavra. Ela me lançou um olhar irritado e revoltado quando ela reparou em meu traje atual. O que ela estava esperando que eu vestisse? Um traje de desenhista ao invés do meu jaleco próprio para trabalhar no meu _carro_? "Eu posso te ajudar... se você quiser."

"Não, obrigado. Eu acho que sou velha o suficiente pra me vestir." Recusei a oferta generosa, revirando os olhos com aborrecimento, mas mantendo a minha cabeça abaixada, então ela não podia vê-lo. Sabendo que ela não sairia se eu não fosse com ela, eu guardei as ferramentas e fechei o capô do carro. Ela liderou o caminho, e eu relutantemente a segui.

No caminho para o nosso quarto me deparei com Jasper. Ele sorriu um pouco de minha expressão irritada. "Me faz um favor e use um pouco do seu dom em sua pequena esposa. Ela está me dando nos nervos." Eu bati nele.

"Eu poderia tentar... mas eu duvido que iria funcionar." Ele falou, deixando-me sentir sua impotência sobre esse assunto.

_Coitado..._

"Hmpf..." Eu resmunguei, mas depois me lembrei que eu não o tinha visto nas últimas horas. "Onde você estava afinal?"

"Emmett e eu fomos para uma caçada curta." Ele simplesmente disse, encolhendo os ombros em uma forma de desprezo.

Eu fiquei surpresa. "Por quê? Todos nós caçamos na noite passada."

"Alice e Edward sugeriram isso... como uma precaução extra." Ele respondeu, abaixando sua cabeça pela completa humilhação. Eu odiava vê-lo assim, sentindo-se e agindo como se fosse uma obrigação.

_Vou ter uma conversa com os dois mais tarde... por fazerem ele se sentir fraco e envergonhado de si mesmo... de novo... ele merecia coisa melhor..._

"E Emmett foi para me fazer companhia." Ele acrescentou rapidamente.

"Precaução extra..." Resmunguei incoerente. Eu desejava consolá-lo, mas eu sabia que com todos os ouvidos sensíveis na casa, eu não poderia fazê-lo com palavras. Então eu estendi a mão, e gentilmente acariciei a sua bochecha, enviando-lhe o meu amor e simpatia junto com o meu toque. Ele sorriu timidamente, mas não disse uma palavra. Muitas vezes tivemos essa conversa em silêncio, verdadeiramente não precisando de palavras para expressar o que sentíamos ou pensávamos, e considerando seu dom especial, palavras eram dificilmente necessárias.

Eu me virei, caminhando em linha reta pelo corredor para o quarto que eu e Emmett compartilhávamos. Eu podia ouvir o chuveiro ligado, e sorri para mim mesma em antecipação. Eu tinha planejado apenas tomar um banho rápido e depois me vestir com algo _agradável_, como Alice havia exigido. Mas agora minha mente estava em um assunto diferente.

_Juntando o útil ao agradável... hummmm..._

"Eu não acho que há tempo para isso." Jasper comentou, revirando os olhos para mim.

"Cuide de sua vida." Eu rosnei para ele, de brincadeira, antes de bater a porta atrás de mim. Eu ainda podia ouvir a gargalhada de Jasper enquanto ele estava descendo as escadas, e não pude reprimir um sorriso. Pelo menos ele estava com um humor melhor agora, com sua mente desviada de sua depressão anterior.

_Eu sempre estou ansiosa para agradar... e falando de agradar..._

Eu rapidamente tirei minha roupa e entrei no nosso banheiro privado. Emmett estava de costas para mim debaixo da água, nu em toda a sua glória. Naturalmente, ele já tinha percebido que eu estava perto, mas ele não se virou. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem que eu gostava de admirar seu traseiro musculoso e gostoso, quase tanto quanto outras partes de seu corpo lindo. Eu abri a porta de vidro do chuveiro e entrei atrás dele.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Eu ronronei no ouvido de Emmett, deixando minha mão arrastar-se do seu pescoço até seu bumbum, apertando-o levemente. Essa ação me rendeu um rosnado baixo de sua parte, o que causou arrepios na minha espinha. Eu sabia como isso ia acabar, e a antecipação das coisas que estavam por vir fez meu corpo inteiro tremer.

Emmett virou-se lentamente, levando-me em seus braços fortes e me beijando apaixonadamente. "Sempre..." Ele gemeu em minha boca, deixando suas mãos fortes passearem pelo meu corpo, provocando-me em todos os lugares.

"Temos que nos apressar." Eu sussurrei, asperamente.

"Não tem problema." Ele respondeu, sorrindo para mim, antes de continuar a venerar o meu corpo...

Apenas vinte minutos depois, ambos estávamos limpos, secos e vestidos, e finalmente, nos juntamos aos outros membros da família no andar debaixo. Eu realmente me senti mais relaxada agora, como sempre ficava após fazer amor com meu companheiro. Feliz e satisfeita. Enquanto estávamos colocando nossas roupas, Emmett me fez prometer novamente que eu iria me comportar, por causa de Bella. Eu concordei claro, não querendo decepcionar ou aborrecer meu companheiro. Eu faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz... e mesmo que eu não me importasse com Bella no geral, eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu a odiava, porque eu realmente não fazia... não depois de perceber quanta felicidade ela trouxe para toda a família... mas principalmente para o meu Emmett. Quem poderia odiar uma pessoa por fazer algo assim?

_Bem na hora... _Eu pensei maliciosamente quando ouvi o som familiar do carro de Bella estacionando lá fora.

Quando Edward e Bella passaram pela porta, todos nós a cumprimentamos com um coro alegre de "Feliz Aniversário!".

O choque no rosto dela era simplesmente impagável, quase ri alto, mas eu parei bem na hora. Bella olhou embasbacada para a sala, percebendo o que Alice fez em sua preparação frenética para hoje à noite. Principalmente com o conhecimento de que Bella não estava verdadeiramente interessada nisso, Alice realmente tinha exagerado. Bella estava corando como sempre, mas havia também uma leve ruga em seu rosto, dizendo-me que ela se sentia mais desconfortável do que envergonhada. Ela tentou escondê-lo da melhor maneira que pôde, mas era óbvio para mim que ela não queria estar aqui... pelo menos não para comemorar o seu aniversário, não assim. Eu tive pena dela por ter sido arrastada para isso contra a sua vontade, e eu não poderia evitar ficar um pouco irritada com Edward por forçá-la a fazer algo que aparentemente ela não queria. Era seu aniversário, afinal. Isso não significava que ela podia decidir o que fazer e como fazer?

_Aparentemente não, mania de intrometer-se, Edward... sempre fazendo as escolhas dela em seu lugar como se ela merecesse isso... ela não é uma criança... pelo menos não mais..._

Só então eu senti alguém me cutucando, e eu olhei ao redor para ver quem era. Jasper olhou para mim com um olhar compreensivo no rosto.

_Ooops... _eu logo reparei que Jasper tinha percebido a minha raiva subindo, e tentou me avisar. Eu rapidamente virei minha cabeça e olhei para Edward para ver se ele havia lido a minha mente, mas seu foco estava somente em Bella no momento, então ele aparentemente não notou o meu deslize. _Graças a Deus!_

"Obrigado." Eu sussurrei na direção de Jasper, e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça imperceptivelmente.

Carlisle e Esme avançaram para felicitar Bella e eu podia ouvir o sussurro de Carlisle. "Desculpe por isso, Bella. Nós não conseguimos controlar Alice."

Eu ri levemente sobre a minha respiração, e assim o fez Jasper ao meu lado. Bella sorriu para todos nós, educadamente como sempre, e tentou não parecer ingrata. Por um segundo seus olhos encontraram os meus e pude ver algo diferente em seus olhos. Normalmente ela me evitava tanto quanto eu a evitava, mas hoje ela lançou um sorriso tímido, mas genuíno, com um brilho de esperança nos olhos dela, antes que ela rapidamente desviasse os olhos para outro lugar.

_Wow ...eu realmente tenho sido uma vadia... por essa sua atuação, talvez eu devesse dar-lhe uma chance, afinal..._

"Você não mudou nada." Emmett disse com decepção. "Eu esperava uma diferença perceptível, mas aqui está você com o rosto vermelho, como sempre."

"Muito obrigado, Emmett." Bella respondeu sarcasticamente, corando ainda mais forte. Meu companheiro apenas riu e avançou pra abraçá-la, como sempre, um pouco apertado. "Essa é minha irmãzinha. Feliz aniversário, Bella!"

"Obrigado, irmão mais velho." Bella ofegou, tentando respirar normalmente.

Emmett finalmente a liberou, coçando a cabeça com um leve embaraço. "Hmmm... eu tenho que sair por um segundo. Não faça nada engraçado enquanto eu estiver fora."

"Eu vou tentar." Bella respondeu.

Emmett saiu para instalar o presente combinado de aniversário. Um novo som para o seu carro. Para ser honesta, fiquei um pouco decepcionada por não ser capaz de fazer isso eu mesma. Pensando sobre isso, eu realmente gostaria de colocar as minhas mãos em sua caminhonete para algumas outras atualizações também. Mas considerando nosso relacionamento estreito, eu nunca pediria à Bella a sua permissão.

"Hora de abrir os presentes." Alice piou, não conseguindo conter-se mais. Ela colocou a mão no cotovelo de Bella, puxando para a mesa onde estava o bolo e os presentes de aniversário. Por que Alice se incomodou com um bolo de aniversário inteiro eu não sabia, mas talvez ela quisesse que todos nós comêssemos um pedaço do bolo, assim Bella não teria que comer sozinha. Pelo menos isso explicaria a pilha de pratos de vidro empilhados ao lado do bolo. Estremeci com o abrupto pensamento. Ao contrário de Emmett, eu não estava muito interessada em experimentar a comida humana.

"Alice, eu disse que não queria nada..." Bella gemeu.

"É verdade, mas eu não ouvi." Alice a interrompeu, rindo presunçosamente. Eu queria que Bella desse um tapa bem na sua cara por ser tão arrogante e manipuladora... mas é claro que ela não o fez. Mesmo se tivesse feito, ela apenas teria se machucado no processo. E de qualquer maneira, Bella não era o tipo de garota violenta, muito pelo contrário. Eu não podia nem ao menos me lembrar de ouvi-la usar um tom áspero de voz.

"Abra." Alice encorajou depois de entregar à Bella o primeiro pacote. Eu sabia que iria estar vazio, pois era a caixa utilizada para abrigar o aparelho de som que Emmett estava instalando neste exato momento.

"Humm... Obrigado." Bella murmurou confusa, quando ela abriu para encontrar o pacote vazio.

Eu ri de sua expressão, e assim o fez Jasper. "É um aparelho de som para o seu caminhão." Explicou. "Emmett está instalando-o agora para que você não possa devolvê-lo."

Bella esboçou um sorriso, olhando rápido para Alice, antes de dizer: "Obrigada Jasper, Rosalie..." E então ela virou a cabeça em direção à porta para falar mais alto. "Obrigada Emmett!"

Sua risada nos contagiou e logo todos se juntaram a ela, rindo mais de alívio do que de alegria verdadeira, porque Bella aparentemente tinha perdoado-os por comprar-lhe alguma coisa para o seu aniversário, apesar de sua falta de entusiasmo e sua relutância incomum em aceitar qualquer tipo de atenção. Eu pude ver um pouco de tensão sair de seu rosto e de seu corpo.

"Agora o meu e depois o de Edward." Alice ordenou, saltando para cima e para baixo em emoção. Emmett estava de volta agora. Ele estava tão perto de Bella como o resto de nós, não querendo perder nada.

Bella atirou a Edward um breve, mas significativo olhar, lembrando-o com firmeza. "Você prometeu."

"Eu não gastei um centavo." Garantiu ele, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

Bella suspirou em derrota, mas pegou o pacote da mão de Alice. Ela colocou o dedo sob a borda do papel de embrulho e empurrou-o sob a fita.

"Merda." Bella sussurrou, puxando o dedo para fora e examinou-o atentamente... aparentemente esquecendo-se totalmente do singular grupo de pessoas que estava com ela no momento.

Eu pude imediatamente sentir o cheiro de sangue humano, assim como todos os outros vampiros na sala. Em um reflexo para resistir à tentação, eu parei de respirar assim como todos, mas aparentemente Jasper não o fez.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eu tenho certeza que Bella nem percebeu o que estava acontecendo à sua volta de imediato. Eu pude ouvir Edward rugindo um "**Não**", atirando-se na frente de Bella, tentando assim, bloquear o avanço implacável de Jasper sobre ela. Por um segundo eu fiquei chocada demais para reagir de alguma forma... não por causa da reação de Jasper, isso foi apenas uma resposta natural à nossa espécie, mas por causa de Edward. Ele empurrou Bella fora do caminho... tão forte que a garota humana realmente voou sobre a mesa, levando tudo que estava ali para baixo com ela, e então ela caiu no chão, bem em cima de um prato de vidro estilhaçado.

No segundo seguinte Emmett pegou Jasper por trás, prendendo-o em suas garras de aço maciço. Sim, o meu companheiro era fisicamente mais forte do que o meu irmão, mas sob essas circunstâncias ele teve uma certa dificuldade em mantê-lo junto a si mesmo. Eu sabia que o cheiro do sangue de Bella estava mexendo com ele até certo ponto, mas aparentemente a sua missão de proteger sua irmã o mantinha são o suficiente para reagir adequadamente. Jasper lutou freneticamente nos braços de Emmett, desesperado para se libertar. Edward estava agachado na frente dela, pronto para saltar. Seus olhos estavam negros, e seu rosto contorcido em uma mistura de dor, medo e fome. Ambos estavam rosnando e grunhindo um para o outro...

Eu me esforcei para tirar os olhos da ferida recém criada no braço direito de Bella. Finalmente eu saí do meu transe e fui ajudar Emmett. Juntos, arrastamos Jasper para fora, pela porta dos fundos. Eu cuidadosamente evitei ficar perto de sua boca. Seus olhos estavam selvagens, negros de fome... o que era estranho porque ele se alimentou muito nesses últimos dois dias. Logo que saímos, eu respirei o ar puro, assim como Emmett. Mas ele não se atreveu a abrir mão de Jasper, ainda não.

Eu ajoelhei na frente do meu irmão. "Jasper, querido. Você precisa se controlar." Eu disse, com uma voz bastante suave. Eu ainda mantive uma distância segura, com medo de que ele me atacasse se eu chegasse mais perto. "Jasper? Sou eu, Rose. Você pode me ouvir? Jasper, você precisa respirar... respire fundo, está tudo bem. Se acalme."

Seu corpo inteiro tremeu sob a força de suas emoções. De repente eu percebi que ele deve ter sentido não só as suas próprias emoções, mas de todos nós também. O medo e a raiva, combinado com a sede de sangue de seis vampiros. Não foi à toa que ele reagiu intensamente.

Fiquei conversando com ele, tentando acalmá-lo com minhas palavras confortantes. Lentamente seu corpo relaxou aos poucos, e então ele finalmente parou de lutar. Emmett aliviou seu poder sobre ele em certa medida, mas sem deixá-lo ir completamente, não tendo certeza se seria seguro libertar seu irmão.

"Jasper, olhe para mim. Está tudo bem, nada de ruim aconteceu. Bella está bem..." eu disse, sabendo que era uma mentira, em parte. Mas pelo menos ele não foi o único a causar o dano. Não, isso foi tudo culpa de Edward. Eu podia ouvir as vozes dos outros dentro da casa. Esme se desculpou logo depois que saímos, mas ela não se juntou a nós aqui fora. Alice, Edward, Bella e Carlisle foram para o escritório, onde Carlisle cuidou dos ferimentos de Bella.

Finalmente Jasper levantou a cabeça e olhou nos meus olhos. Engoli em seco inaudivelmente. Tudo o que pude ver e sentir foi uma grande quantidade de auto-desprezo e humilhação, e depois, para meu espanto, uma grande determinação. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Jasper se libertou do aperto solto de Emmett e se levantou. Ele compartilhou um último olhar comigo e então ele fugiu para a densa mata.

Eu olhei para onde ele correu sem palavras e quase não notando Emmett se aproximando de mim. Ele colocou os seus braços em volta de mim, em um abraço apertado. Ele ainda estava tremendo um pouco, ainda em choque...

"Ele vai voltar." Emmett sussurrou em meu ouvido, tentando tranqüilizar-me, para me acalmar. Eu chorei em seco em seu peito, sacudindo a cabeça. "Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. Ele estará de volta em breve. Basta dar-lhe algum tempo para se acalmar."

"Eu não estou tão segura disso... você não viu o seu rosto..." Eu murmurei. Tentei largar esse sentimento de pavor... algo me dizia que eu não iria ver o meu irmão por um longo tempo. Mas eu tinha medo de partilhar o meu medo com Emmett no momento.

Só então, para piorar as coisas, Alice e Edward se juntaram a nós. "Onde ele está?" Edward quis saber, e não de uma forma agradável... como se ele estivesse preocupado com seu irmão ou algo assim. Seu tom de voz destilava ódio e nojo.

Eu me virei para encarar ele e Alice. Suas feições eram muito parecidas, e a raiva foi crescendo dentro de mim.

"Não se atreva a dizer isso!" Edward rosnou para mim.

Tudo bem, eu não disse isso em voz alta, mas o deixei saber através dos meus pensamentos o que eu achava.

_Eu bem que avisei!_

_**Voltando para o presente...**_

**Jasper POV**

Eu estacionei o caminhão de Bella bem na frente da casa dela, no que eu supus, a partir das marcas de pneus, que era o seu lugar habitual de estacionar. O carro do chefe, de fato, não estava presente. E não havia qualquer luz acesa na casa ou na varanda da frente, indicando que a casa estava de fato completamente desocupada.

Eu nunca estive aqui antes, mas eu já poderia dizer, mesmo vendo apenas a parte de fora, que era realmente uma _casa_. Não uma mansão como a casa dos Cullen, grande e branca, e _tão_ limpa, mesmo do lado de fora. Não, essa casa de dois andares era completamente o oposto. Ela era muito menor, e parecia ainda mais antiga, o que provavelmente não era. Eu poderia determinar que ela estivesse realmente precisando de uns reparos... como substituir algumas peças do telhado e, talvez, uma nova pintura. Mas eu gostei do jeito que ela estava... porque parecia _real_, não fabricada. Eu já podia imaginar o interior da casa na minha mente, e estava muito curioso para ver se minha imaginação era correspondente com a realidade ou não. O interior tinha que ser confortável e acolhedor como um verdadeiro lar, não puro e frio como a casa dos Cullen.

_Qual era o ditado humano? Ah, sim... Me mostre como você vive e eu direi quem você é. Sim, estou bastante seguro de que ver o interior da casa iria me dizer algo mais sobre Bella._

Nós dois saímos de sua caminhonete simultaneamente, embora eu preferisse ter aberto a porta para ela, como o cavalheiro que eu era. Mas algo me dizia que Bella não teria reagido muito gentilmente a esse gesto, porque se eu me lembro bem, e eu o fazia, meu irmão fazia esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo. E eu não faria nada, pelo menos não de propósito, que a fizesse lembrar dele. Considerando o que ela me disse no carro, e em relação às suas expressões e sentimentos em geral sempre que eu mencionei Edward... provavelmente era prudente evitar quaisquer assuntos que lhe dissessem respeito, pelo menos por enquanto, até que ela estivesse pronta para falar. Claro, eu estava muito curioso, para dizer o mínimo, para saber mais sobre o que tinha acontecido depois que eu tinha ido embora, mas eu sabia que ela precisava de tempo e eu gostaria de dar-lhe isso e muito mais. A coisa toda era, obviamente, um assunto delicado para ela, e mesmo que ela tentasse se fazer de forte, eu podia sentir a dor lacerante debaixo de sua máscara. E quem poderia culpá-la? Sentia-me quase do mesmo jeito... abandonado pelas mesmas pessoas, as pessoas que tinham alegado que nos amavam.

_Duas ervilhas em um saco... é isso o que somos. _Sorri secamente para mim mesmo.

Foi então que um cheiro estranho e desagradável me bateu com força total, e eu enruguei meu nariz em desgosto. Eu não era capaz de identificar o cheiro, mas ele me lembrou da decomposição de cadáveres de animais ou algo assim... algo sujo, com certeza. Aparentemente, Bella não foi capaz de senti-lo também, mesmo que o cheiro fosse muito forte, porque ela não mostrou nenhum sinal de repulsa. Eu rapidamente recuperei o controle da minha expressão facial, antes que ela pudesse ler o desgosto no meu rosto e interpretar de maneira errada.

Ignorando o cheiro, eu segui Bella até a porta da frente em ritmo humano. Ela remexeu em seu bolso por um tempo, e depois tirou um molho de chaves. Eu sufoquei uma gargalhada quando ela se atrapalhou com a fechadura um pouco mais do que o necessário. Ela finalmente conseguiu completar sua missão de abrir a porta e empurrou para baixo a maçaneta. A porta rangeu um pouco, e eu esperava que ela entrasse na casa sem mais delongas. Mas ela não o fez. Em vez disso, ela parou no meio do caminho, virando-se para me encarar. De repente ela parecia nervosa, mas eu não tinha idéia do por que.

"Você que entrar Jasper?" Bella perguntou hesitante, mordendo o lábio inferior. Fiquei surpreso quando as ondas de estranheza e incerteza me bateram.

Por que ela estava agindo assim de repente? Nem meia hora atrás ela tentou me convencer de que ela confiava em mim... que ela tinha mais fé no meu auto-controle do que qualquer um dos membros de minha antiga família. E, além disso, ela pretendia voltar para a casa dos Cullen comigo depois de pegar as suas coisas. Então, qual era seu problema agora?

_Talvez ela ainda esteja preocupada em ficar sozinha comigo... considerando que Peter ficou ao redor o tempo todo antes...o que é uma loucura. Ele é o único que ainda se alimentava de sua espécie, não eu. Ou talvez ela não tivesse certeza se deveria convidar um quase estranho, um homem, para dentro de sua casa sem a permissão de seu pai? Bem, esse é um pensamento engraçado! Como se eu estivesse tentando seduzi-la ou algo assim. Bem, ela é linda, muito linda. E a forma quando ela morde seu lábio quando está nervosa... é realmente atraente... e o calor da pele dela... Eu gostaria de senti-lo de novo, mantê-la em meus braços novamente... sentir seu corpo pressionado contra o meu...Se controle, Major! Essa é a Bella... ela não pensa em você desse jeito...e nem eu...não posso, não deveria... _Eu argumentava comigo mesmo, ignorando completamente o fato de que Bella ainda estava à espera da minha resposta ao seu convite.

"Jasper?" Bella chamou meu nome timidamente, tentando me tirar do meu devaneio. Minha visão estava um pouco nebulosa... o que era estranho por eu ser um vampiro, e minha mente estava confusa com as imagens mentais de nós dois entrelaçados, numa espécie de abraço íntimo apertado... e mesmo sabendo que esses tipos de pensamentos não eram apenas errados, mas certamente inadequados, eu tive que confessar que teve um efeito oposto sobre mim. Um quente formigamento se espalhou pelo meu corpo... mas eu tentei o meu melhor para removê-lo.

_Este não é o momento nem o lugar..._ Eu me repreendi.

Eu finalmente estabilizei a minha visão, focando meus olhos com os dela. Fiquei espantado por um segundo quando vi que os olhos de Bella estavam arregalados em choque, e que ela tinha tomado um cauteloso, mas deliberado, passo para trás.

_Merda!_

Percebi imediatamente que, apesar de minha promessa anterior de manter minhas emoções sob controle ao redor dela, eu obviamente tinha falhado completamente em atingir esse objetivo... _de novo_. Meus pensamentos impróprios com Bella, mesmo fugazmente como haviam sido, obviamente influenciaram a minha conduta exterior. Eu tinha certeza que meus olhos haviam mudado de cor... de seu habitual dourado para um preto profundo, o típico sinal de sentir fome ou sede de um vampiro. Não era à toa que ela tinha reagido dessa maneira. Ela sabia o que essas mudanças significavam. Ela provavelmente estava pensando que eu estava prestes a atacá-la... _de novo_.

Pela primeira vez hoje, eu detectei sinais de medo emanando dela. Seu batimento cardíaco acelerou, e eu podia sentir o cheiro da adrenalina se espalhando por suas veias... insultando a minha besta interior que já estava tentando achar uma maneira de sair. _Vem me buscar..._

Fiquei tenso. Eu sabia que ao entrar na casa com ela agora seria um erro enorme... lá seu perfume delicioso estaria impregnado em cada canto e seria muito mais potente do que o que eu tive que suportar em nossa curta viagem juntos em sua caminhonete. Estranhamente, não me fez querer mordê-la antes, mas agora eu não poderia estar tão seguro disso. Eu tinha que me afastar dela antes que o monstro em mim tirasse vantagem depois de tudo... e embora eu estivesse me sentindo com algum tipo de controle, eu não iria arriscar... não com ela.

Eu cuidadosamente me afastei dela, colocando mais distância entre nós dois. "Desculpe-me, Bella. Eu... eu preciso ir... caçar." Eu quase sussurrei, mas eu sabia que ela podia me ouvir.

Ela apenas olhou para mim, confusão escrita por todo o seu rosto. Mas ela não respondeu nada. Ela só parou na entrada, sem fazer qualquer movimento, o que provavelmente foi uma escolha sábia. Eu não sabia o que eu teria feito se ela chegasse perto de mim de novo, como fez antes.

"Volto, porém. Eu prometo." Acrescentei, sentindo-me culpado e envergonhado por ter agido como um covarde. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente, mas acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

"Depois, então. Eu acho..." Ela murmurou, virando as costas para mim. E entrou na casa.

Eu já estava no meu caminho para a floresta quando eu a ouvi batendo a porta. Ela estava com raiva de mim...

_Merda... merda... merda..._

**N/A****:**_**Então...vocês gostaram da minha Rosalie? Estou curioso pra saber. E o que falar sobre o deslize de Jasper?**_

_**Próximo capítulo chegando em breve...eu prometo...a festa do pijama com os nossos dois vampiros quentes - Jasper e Peter. Wow...eu gostaria de trocar de lugar com a Bella. Eu estou com tanta inveja!**_


	10. Capítulo 9: Voltar à defesa

**A/N:**_** Infelizmente (pra vocês) eu mudei de idéia, e este capítulo é totalmente dedicado à Bella e seus pensamentos. Agora que ela vai descansar, enquanto Jasper se acalma de seu pensamento não tão puro, ela vai aproveitar a oportunidade para assimilar algumas coisas...percebendo alguns detalhes interessantes e importantes sobre Jasper e seu relacionamente passado...se é que pode se chamar assim...que irá estabelecer os alicerces de sua nova (verdadeira) relação...enquanto Jasper não estraga tudo.**_

_**Divirtam-se!**_

**Capítulo 9: Voltar à defesa**

**Bella POV**

Fui para casa em uma espécie de estado de transe, empurrando a porta atrás de mim com mais força do que o necessário... embora não intencionalmente. O barulho repentino assustou-me um pouco, mas também me ajudou a sair dessa letargia estranha. Eu avancei adiante na escuridão, em minha busca pelo interruptor de luz, feliz por não cair no processo. Claro que eu não era mais tão desajeitada, mas isso não significava que os acidentes bobos seriam improváveis de acontecer. Eu sou uma humana afinal, e coisas como essas sempre aconteciam.

Quando eu finalmente achei o interruptor, liguei a luz do corredor e fiz meu caminho direto para a cozinha. Lá, eu me afundei na cadeira mais próxima. A necessidade de me sentar se tornou muito esmagadora de repente.

_Que dia!_ Eu suspirei pesadamente, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa e descansando a cabeça sobre eles. Meus olhos fechados. Senti-me completamente esgotada, mais cansada emocionalmente do que fisicamente, apesar da falta de sono que eu tive na noite passada... e em todas as outras noites, bem como nos últimos cinco meses. Mas de alguma forma eu me acostumei com isso, e agora não me incomodava mais...

Sentindo o jeito que eu estava neste exato momento, emocionalmente instável, eu realmente não invejava Jasper pelo seu dom... muito pelo contrário, na verdade. Eu estava mais uma vez impressionada em como ele era capaz de lidar com isso diariamente, ser obrigado a sentir o que as outras pessoas - humanos e vampiros - estavam sentindo. Era por isso que eu não o culpava por perder a paciência, como aconteceu anteriormente. Eu pensei que, considerando as circunstâncias e o seu frágil estado de espírito, era natural... uma reação razoável de sua parte.

Se bem que eu estava feliz em ter algum tempo para mim no momento, percebendo que eu realmente precisava da oportunidade de assimilar tudo o que aconteceu desde que eu saí de casa essa manhã. Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu tinha antes de Jasper voltar para me pegar, mas eu gostaria de fazer bom uso do tempo que me foi dado para resolver, pelo menos, _algumas_ coisas antes de voltar para a casa dos Cullen com ele. Fiquei realmente surpresa por estar lidando tão bem com essa situação toda... não só ver Jasper de novo, mas também encontrar com um vampiro estranho... além da quantidade de informações que ambos concederam a mim.

Ah sim, eu realmente queria... não, na verdade eu _precisava_ voltar com Jasper porque eu ainda tinha mais perguntas que precisavam de respostas... e eu não sabia quanto tempo ele iria ficar aqui antes de desaparecer novamente. Meu coração doía ao mero pensamento deles me deixarem aqui sozinha mais uma vez... eu não acho que eu seria capaz de lidar com isso muito bem. Meus problemas de abandono ainda são algo que eu não sou capaz de superar.

_Talvez possamos manter contato... via e-mail ou por telefone... _pensei, desesperadamente, mas empurrando o pensamento longe, por enquanto, para refletir sobre isso em um momento posterior.

Estranhamente, apesar de minha nova aversão à palavra "promessa", eu tinha certeza que Jasper pretendia fazer o que ele prometeu, e que ele certamente estaria de volta. Como eu, ele provavelmente só precisava de um tempo sozinho também. Mesmo sem possuir seu dom peculiar, era óbvio para mim que Jasper estava uma bagunça... emocionalmente instável como eu, o que pode explicar o seu mais recente descontrole... um pouco.

Eu ainda estava muito confusa sobre o que tinha acontecido. Uma hora eu estava prestes a convidar Jasper para entrar em minha casa... me sentindo um pouco nervosa sobre a sua reação ao nosso padrão de vida simples em contraste com o estilo de vida extravagante que os Cullen estavam acostumados... e de repente, sem aviso prévio, seus olhos dourados mudaram de cor em questão de segundos.

Eu não pude reprimir o arrepio que correu pela minha espinha ao lembrar a visão dos orbes escuros de Jasper queimando nos meus. Minha primeira reação foi provavelmente normal, considerando as circunstâncias. Eu estava com medo... mas, estranhamente, o medo rapidamente se transformou em puro choque, porque eu não sabia o que tinha causado essa súbita mudança na sua conduta.

Claro, eu já tinha visto um vampiro com olhos negros antes. Toda vez que Edward ficava sem se alimentar por um longo período de tempo, seus olhos escureciam também. Embora não tão rapidamente... e o mais importante, seus olhos não costumavam brilhar como os de Jasper fizeram. Eu não podia evitar me maravilhar com a beleza deles... apesar do perigo que provavelmente simbolizava.

_Eu me pergunto que cor eles eram originalmente... provavelmente azul, considerando que ele tem o cabelo loiro. _Eu meditei por um momento, mas então eu balancei minha cabeça com força, a fim de me livrar desse interessante, porém muito perturbador pensamento.

Claro, eu sabia que deveria ficar assustada porque eu sabia exatamente o que a cor preta dos olhos de um vampiro significava; fome, mas precisamente sede. Mas eu simplesmente não me conseguia sentir desse jeito em relação à Jasper. De alguma forma, bem dentro de mim, eu sabia que ele nunca me faria mal... que ele era forte o suficiente pra resistir se ele quisesse... como o resto dos Cullen fazia. Jasper não iria tentar me morder... disso eu tinha certeza. E considerando o modo como ele reagiu, ele estava disposto a colocar minha segurança em primeiro lugar, tendo aprendido a lição da pior maneira... e não sem conseqüências...

Mas ainda assim, o que me fez pensar foi o fato de eu saber que não poderia ter sido sede, pois ele tinha caçado há apenas meia hora, ou então eu apenas presumi, e eu não tinha nenhuma ferida aberta para tentá-lo, como aconteceu na minha festa de aniversário. Mas que outra razão, além da fome e sede de sangue, poderia ter causado essa reação nele? Eu não tinha resposta para essa pergunta, mas seja qual for o motivo, eu sabia que podia confiar nele, caso contrário eu não iria permitir que ele fosse sozinho comigo. Eu não era suicida... um pouco ingênua talvez, mas não suicida.

De repente uma memória antiga quase esquecida me veio à mente...

_Deitei na cama na total escuridão olhando para o teto. Era bem tarde, mas eu não conseguia dormir. O tempo parecia ter perdido todo o significado para mim nos últimos dois dias. Eu dormia quando estava cansada, eu comia quando sentia fome... e por Deus, eu realmente detestava essa suíte de hotel agora... ficar presa aqui dentro sem poder fazer nada além de esperar era a pior coisa possível para mim no momento. Eu me senti tão incrivelmente inútil... e também extremamente culpada._

_Apenas meia hora atrás Edward finalmente havia ligado dizendo que ele, Emmett e Carlisle infelizmente perderam o rastro de James em algum lugar no norte do Canadá, e que agora estavam voltando para Forks para encontrar com Esme e Rosalie, que estavam atualmente vigiando meu pai. Eu estive esperando por esse telefonema durante todo o dia, provavelmente deixando Alice e Jasper loucos com o meu comportamento inquieto e minhas perguntas intermináveis. Alice tentou o seu melhor para me acalmar, tranqüilizar-me com palavras. Mas o estranho é que eu estava mais agradecida pela presença de Jasper do que a dela. Apesar dele não falar muito, eu sabia perfeitamente que ele era capaz de perceber a minha angústia, pois ele continuava me enviando ondas de calma para me ajudar a me controlar, pelo menos até certo ponto. Mas à parte de sua pequena ajuda, eu tinha a impressão de que ele decidiu que não iria me deixar experimentar a totalidade do seu poder, e eu fiquei muito grata por isso. Eu sabia que precisava sentir o que eu estava sentindo, e não ser sedada._

_No entanto eu tinha que admitir que eu não me sentia muito melhor, mesmo após o telefonema de Edward, pelo menos não tanto quanto eu esperava. Claro, eu estava aliviada por saber que todos eles estavam sãos e salvos... que nada tinha acontecido a qualquer um deles, que era uma das minhas principais preocupações o tempo todo. Mas todas as garantias não ajudaram a acalmar meus nervos completamente. Provavelmente porque eu ainda me sentia terrível pela forma como Charlie e eu nos separamos... as palavras que eu disse a ele. Eu não ficaria surpresa se ele não me perdoasse pelo meu comportamento... machucá-lo da mesma maneira que minha mãe tinha feito._

_As lágrimas começaram a rolar por meu rosto, e eu apertava mais o cachecol em volta de mim. Estava me sentindo tão sozinha e perdida no momento, sentindo falta de alguém para me confortar, me abraçar e me dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas Alice tinha ido caçar e a única pessoa disponível era Jasper, que estava na outra sala assistindo TV, provavelmente para passar o tempo. Durante todo o tempo que estávamos aqui ele manteve uma distância segura, nunca fazendo qualquer contato comigo... pouco mais que duas palavras e, naturalmente, nenhum contato físico. Não que eu quisesse que ele me abraçasse, mas..._

_De repente houve uma batida leve na porta, me tirando de meu devaneio._

_"Bella?" Eu ouvi a voz de Jasper chamando meu nome baixinho, através da porta do quarto ao lado. "Posso entrar?"_

_"Sim." Respondi, tentando me controlar novamente. Eu não queria que ele me visse chorar... já era ruim o bastante ele sentir a minha aflição. _

_A porta se abriu lentamente e eu pude ver o vulto alto e esguio de Jasper em pé no batente da porta. "O que há de errado, Bella? Por que você está chorando?" Ele perguntou, preocupado... quase carinhoso._

_"Eu estava pensando em meu pai." Eu falei, soluçando._

_"Ele está seguro. Esme e Rose estão com ele, como nós te dissemos. Ele não está em perigo." Ele tranqüilizou-me, dando dois passos para dentro da sala, mas não se atreveu a se aproximar mais, precavido em manter distância... por minha causa._

_"Eu sei..." Eu murmurei, fungando. "É só..."_

_"Por favor, Bella. Não se preocupe com nada. Tudo vai acabar logo, eu prometo." Jasper parecia tão sincero, mas de alguma forma também pedindo que eu não duvidasse dele. Por um momento eu poderia jurar que ele realmente estava lutando consigo mesmo, o desejo de diminuir a distância entre nós e apenas me levar em seus braços, me abraçando para me proporcionar o conforto que eu ansiava tão intensamente... mas isso era provavelmente apenas minha imaginação correndo frenética com o estresse, porque ele não iria se mover. Eu suspirei._

_"Você quer que eu te ajude a dormir?" Ele perguntou cauteloso, mas não esperou pela minha resposta porque eu já podia sentir a sua influência em mim. Eu apreciava o sentimento de paz e tranqüilidade, sabendo que isso não apenas faria eu me sentir melhor, mas que também iria proporcionar ao vampiro algum conforto necessário._

_"Sim, por favor... obrigado." Eu murmurei sonolenta. Então uma onda de letargia me bateu, e meus olhos se fecharam._

_"Qualquer coisa por você, querida." Jasper sussurrou na escuridão. Mesmo quase inconsciente, ouvi claramente as palavras dele, e sorri antes de cair em sonhos pacíficos... pela primeira vez..._

_**Voltando ao presente...**_

Finalmente eu reabri meus olhos, franzindo a testa, mas com um leve sorriso, recordando aquela noite especial em Phoenix muito claramente. Mesmo que tenha acontecido há algum tempo, eu ainda podia lembrar todos os detalhes daquela noite. A influência calmante de Jasper, com sua voz suave e sua preocupação genuína sobre meus sentimentos... o que não deveria ter sido muita surpresa, levando em conta que ele era um empata, afinal. Mas acima de tudo lembrei-me de suas últimas palavras, embora o seu significado ainda fosse um grande mistério para mim, pois ele não tinha mostrado nenhum interesse em me conhecer melhor antes e nem depois daquela noite, o que me magoou um pouco... porque todos os outros membros da família, bem... exceto por Rosalie, me acolheram de braços abertos. Eu ainda queria saber por que ambos sempre me trataram de modo frio. Lamentavelmente, porém, Edward não entrou em detalhes quando eu lhe perguntei sobre isso uma vez, pois eu sabia que ele tinha alguma informação sobre isso devido ao seu dom... mas ele não compartilhou seus conhecimentos comigo, pelo menos não o suficiente para responder completamente as minhas perguntas. Mas, por outro lado, eu fiquei feliz que ele respeitou a privacidade deles... seja qual fosse o motivo pelo qual ele manteve essa informação para si. Na verdade, eu deveria ter encontrado coragem para enfrentá-los sozinha. Ou pelo menos Jasper... porque Rosalie me assustava às vezes.

De qualquer forma, eu não dei muita importância a isso naquele momento... ao ser caçada por um vampiro demente, sedento de sangue, que teve um grande prazer em me torturar e quase me matar... minha mente estava bastante ocupada com outras coisas mais importantes do que as palavras de Jasper ou seu comportamento inesperado. Apenas uma ou duas vezes depois de nosso retorno à Forks e da minha longa recuperação passou pela minha cabeça o pensamento de falar com Jasper sobre isso... mas, por alguma razão, eu nunca tive a oportunidade de colocá-lo em ação. Em parte porque Edward mal saía do meu lado depois do incidente com o clã de James, sentindo a necessidade de me proteger ainda mais do que antes, e o outro motivo foi que Jasper voltou ao seu antigo comportamento de manter distância e me ignorar.

É claro que eu fiquei imensamente feliz que Edward decidiu ficar ao meu lado, mesmo que por um momento ele tenha considerado me deixar... mais ainda assim eu já poderia dizer que algo significativo tinha mudado entre mim e Edward ...e, estranhamente, até entre mim e Jasper também. Eu ainda não sei por que, mas de vez em quando eu costumava olhar para ele quando ninguém estava prestando atenção, cuidadosamente mantendo meus sentimentos sob controle para não me entregar. A minha curiosidade tinha sido despertada e eu ansiava por conhecer o misterioso irmão calado, que sempre parecia estar pairando nos bastidores, nunca sendo um verdadeiro membro da família.

Talvez essa tenha sido a razão pela qual eu estava tão determinada a voltar para casa com ele... porque agora que a oportunidade de conhecer Jasper finalmente tinha se apresentado, eu não iria deixá-la passar novamente.

Estranhamente, apesar de eu nunca ter conseguido a chance de conhecer Jasper melhor... ou os outros... eu sempre me senti segura em sua presença, apesar das constantes advertências sutis de Edward sobre a incompetência alegada de Jasper em resistir ao impulso de me morder, nada aconteceu durante todo o tempo que passamos juntos e sozinhos naquele quarto de hotel. Vindo a pensar sobre isso, eu me sentia bem mais segura com Jasper, e todos os outros Cullen, do que com Edward. Essa noção fez total sentido para mim no momento, lembrando o fato de que o meu sangue era especialmente atraente para _Edward_... e sua constante relutância em mostrar afeição física mais do que apenas as mãos dadas e um beijo simples de tempo em tempo.

Jasper não apresentou qualquer sinal de desconforto hoje, quando ele esteve fisicamente perto de mim... quando me abraçou... quando ele segurou minha mão mais do que o necessário... e o mais estranho, nem eu.

_Falando sobre o duplo padrão..._ Eu pensei, emburrada.

Lembrei-me da noite do meu aniversário desastroso. Eu nunca iria esquecer a visão alarmante, de não apenas um par de famintos olhos negros, mas sim de sete... sete porque até mesmo Carlisle foi afetado, pelo menos em certa medida, pelo cheiro do meu sangue... e a realização me atingiu. Era como se um véu tivesse sido levantado e eu finalmente tivesse sido capaz de ver a verdade. _Edward_ tinha sido o único fraco o tempo todo, e não Jasper.

A perda do controle de Jasper naquela noite foi causada por todos eles. Ele deve ter sentido a sede de sangue de todos, e combinado com a sua, ele não tinha a menor chance... ele foi incapaz de proteger-se dos sentimentos alheios... e considerando que o meu sangue cantou para Edward, seu desejo de sangue deve ter sido o maior de todos eles, então é claro que ele iria se descontrolar.

_Pobre Jasper!_

É verdade, eu não tinha culpado Jasper desde o início, mas apenas porque eu pensei que seria injusto culpá-lo por atuar em seu instinto natural. Eu nunca julguei Edward o responsável pelo que ele era. Então por que eu culparia Jasper por algo que ele não podia controlar ou sequer era o responsável? Afinal de contas eu fui a pessoa que se cortou com uma simples folha de papel... em uma sala cheia de vampiros. Se havia alguém para culpar por toda essa bagunça, esse alguém era eu.

Mas com essa nova visão - e eu não precisava de nenhuma confirmação, porque eu sabia que era a verdade - toda a situação era muito mais desprezível em minha opinião, especialmente com as novas informações que Peter me deu. É claro que Jasper fugiu para buscar refúgio em um lugar que ele sabia que era aceito, e não julgado por suas ações.

O que me deixou louca não foi o seu comportamento - eu não entendia o motivo de sua repentina, mas covarde, saída - mas a maneira como o resto da família reagiu. Como era possível que nenhum deles, nem mesmo sua esposa, tivesse feito qualquer tipo de contato com ele em todos esses meses? Ele deveria ser parte da família. Alice não conseguiu ver para onde Jasper tinha ido? Bem, por outro lado, ela não teve uma premonição sobre a minha festa de aniversário, o que foi uma enorme surpresa para mim na época. Aparentemente, seu dom não era tão seguro como eu costumava acreditar. Eu só esperava, por Jasper, que essa fosse a verdadeira razão... porque se ela o viu e não foi atrás dele...

_Argh... _Eu gemi, balançando a cabeça furiosamente, tentando me livrar desses pensamentos deprimentes. Eu não podia acreditar que Alice agiria dessa forma, sendo mal-intencionada. O simples pensamento desse tipo de traição me fez ficar doente e incrivelmente triste. Ninguém merecia ser tratado desse jeito, especialmente alguém tão sensível como Jasper. Eu sabia por experiência própria, quão devastadora era ser deixada para trás pelas mesmas pessoas que juraram te proteger e amar. E eu achava que para alguém como Jasper seria duas vezes pior. Eu prometi para mim mesma que eu iria me esforçar mais para manter minhas emoções sob controle, tornando assim mais fácil para ele lidar com a verdade... o que quer que fosse a verdade.

De repente meu estômago roncou alto me lembrando que, apesar da minha falta de apetite nesses últimos dias, era realmente tempo para algum sustento. É verdade, eu estava com muita fome agora, considerando que eu não havia comido nada mais que uma barra de granola que eu peguei essa manhã, mas como todo o drama recente minha mente estava em outras coisas, menos comer. Com um pouco de falta de entusiasmo, me levantei e caminhei até o balcão da cozinha, pegando uma maçã. Isso seria suficiente para saciar minha fome no momento, porque Peter me prometeu que iria trazer um pouco de comida italiana quando voltasse de Seattle. Naturalmente eu sabia que esse não era o único motivo pelo qual ele foi para uma cidade maior. Mas, como eu disse a Jasper no caminho para minha casa, estava tudo bem para mim. Honestamente, o que eu poderia fazer para impedir Peter de caçar? Ele era um vampiro, afinal de contas... e como qualquer outra criatura, ele tinha que se alimentar em algum momento. Eu só fiquei feliz por ele ter feito isso em Seattle e não em Forks... e eu me confortei pelo fato de que, de acordo com seu amigo Jasper, ele apenas se alimentava da escória humana.

Comendo a maçã, eu sorri. Apesar de sua evidente falta momentânea de autoconfiança, Jasper manteve o estilo de vida dos Cullen depois que deixou a família e foi viver com Peter e sua companheira. Eu podia imaginar que não foi fácil para ele, levando em conta que seus amigos não partilhavam a sua escolha de dieta, o que só provava para mim que Jasper estava mais forte do que ele acreditava. Aparentemente, ele apenas precisava de alguém para lhe dizer isso. Embora eu tivesse certeza de que Peter já havia tentado isso.

Pensar em Peter me fez sorrir novamente. Eu me perguntei vagamente como ele sabia que comida italiana era a minha favorita. Jasper disse isso a ele? Eu duvidei. Havia algo estranho nesse vampiro de olhos vermelhos, além do fato de que ele era adepto a sua dieta natural e ainda era capaz de andar por aí sem atacar os seres humanos. Eu me senti estranhamente confortável na sua presença, e eu estava completamente intrigada com ele.

Então eu vi que a luz da secretária eletrônica estava piscando. Eu fui até o telefone e apertei o botão.

"Você tem uma nova mensagem." A voz mecânica anunciou, seguida pelo familiar sinal sonoro e, logo após, a voz de meu pai. "Ei garota, é seu pai... obviamente. Eu só liguei para saber como você está. Eu tentei o seu celular, mas aparentemente você saiu sem ele. Está frio aqui, mas nós estamos nos divertindo. Até agora Harry e Billy tiveram mais sorte que eu... mas há sempre o amanhã. Me ligue quando chegar em casa. Tchau." Ele parecia alegre, mas no fundo eu poderia detectar a sua preocupação.

_Eu sou uma jovem de dezoito anos... uma adulta, para falar a verdade, e aqui estou eu sendo tratada por meu pai como uma criança de dez anos de idade._ _Isso é ridículo._ Me irritei, em silêncio, enquanto eu pegava meu celular na mesa da sala, onde eu deixei na noite passada. Verificando o aparelho, eu pude ver que tinha três chamadas não atendidas e uma mensagem de texto... tudo de Charlie. Eu balancei minha cabeça, exasperada. Obviamente eu amava Charlie, mas esse comportamento, verificando-me constantemente, estava começando a me dar nos nervos. Por acaso eu estava fazendo algo estúpido? Bem, talvez hoje eu tenha agido assim... um pouco... mas tudo acabou bem, não é?

_Bem... o dia ainda não acabou._ Eu sorri maliciosamente, enquanto eu digitava o número do meu pai no meu celular. Ele atendeu logo após o segundo toque.

"Ei pai, sou eu." Cumprimentei-o com alegria, para minha surpresa, mas feliz por eu ser capaz de esconder meus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação a ele. _Bom, praticar para depois... _Verdade seja dita, eu estava muito irritada com meu pai no momento. Mas novamente eu sabia que tinha que satisfazê-lo, se eu não quisesse que ele voltasse para casa mais cedo e, assim, estragasse os meus planos para o resto dessa noite e o dia seguinte.

Nós só conversamos por algum minuto. Eu lhe garanti que estava bem, que eu apenas esqueci-me de levar o meu celular comigo quando eu saí de casa... o que realmente era verdade. Embora eu detestasse mentir para ele, eu disse-lhe que pretendia ir para cama cedo essa noite, portanto não havia necessidade de me verificar outra vez. Charlie pareceu acreditar na minha desculpa bastante lamentável sem fazer nenhuma pergunta desagradável. Graças a Deus. Eu mal podia dizer a ele que eu estava prestes a passar a noite com dois homens estranhos... quanto mais dois vampiros. Ele poderia dizer que eu enlouqueci.

Pior que isso, ele provavelmente iria me dar uma bronca, me lembrando o que o súbito desaparecimento dos Cullen fez a mim. Sabendo que Charlie nunca gostou realmente de Edward desde o início, e realmente iria matá-lo se o visse... ou melhor, iria tentar, não seria prudente falar do retorno de Jasper... pelo menos não ainda.

_Às vezes é mais saudável manter segredos das pessoas que você ama..._

Mesmo que Charlie sempre tivesse tido uma afeição por Carlisle, a sua opinião sobre o bom doutor parecia ter mudado também. Não que tenha falado mal dele, mas eu podia sentir a sua aversão por debaixo da sua compostura toda vez que o nome Cullen era mencionado. Eu não podia contar a Charlie a verdade... então eu mantive minha boca fechada. Era mais provável que eu nem precisasse dizer a Charlie sobre a presença de Jasper de qualquer modo, porque eu duvidava que ele fosse ficar aqui em Forks para uma visita prolongada, mesmo que eu esperasse que ele fizesse isso.

Antes de desligar eu lhe desejei boa sorte, e ele prometeu trazer alguns peixes... mesmo que não fosse sua própria captura, o que me fez rir em resposta.

Estando ocupada eu não verifiquei o quanto tempo que eu estive na casa, mas eu supus que não tinha muito tempo até Jasper estar de volta. Sem mais delongas eu rapidamente fiz meu caminho até o segundo andar para me preparar para a minha estadia com Jasper e Peter na mansão antiga. Eu não tinha certeza se eu seria capaz de dormir essa noite, tão ferida como eu estava, mas eu pensei que seria útil arrumar algumas coisas que eu poderia precisar.

Já no meu quarto, fui até o meu armário e peguei uma mochila pequena que eu mal utilizava. Coloquei o meu pijama e algumas peças de roupa para o dia seguinte. Entrei no banheiro para pegar a minha bolsa de produtos de higiene e uma toalha, colocando-os em cima de minhas roupas. Dei uma olhada ao redor do meu quarto, pensando sobre o que mais eu precisava levar.

Estranhamente, eu sabia que Jasper estava de volta antes mesmo que ele anunciasse sua presença batendo em minha janela.

**A/N****: **_**Próximo capítulo virá logo...sim...festa de pijama com Peter e Jasper...tem coisa melhor? **_**;-)**

_**Vocês sabem o que fazer...deixe-me saber o que acham deste capítulo. Obrigado!**_


	11. Capítulo 10: Abra os olhos e veja

**N/A****: **_**Como eu havia prometido...por duas vezes, este capítulo será sobre a festa de pijama de Bella na antiga casa dos Cullens. Eu espero que vocês não estejam muito entusiasmados (ou maliciosos) neste momento, pois ainda é o dia do reencontro...mas podem ter certeza que haverá um pouco mais de ação ( e talvez até mesmo alguns lemons ) nos próximos capítulos. **_

_**E claro, Charlotte vai finalmente se juntar à festa. Curiosos pra saber como ela irá reagir à presença de Bella? Então leiam e descubram!**_

_**Divirtam-se!**_

**Anteriormente...**

_"Volto, porém. Eu prometo." _

_Acrescentei, sentindo-me culpado e envergonhado por ter agido como um covarde. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente, mas acenou com a cabeça em concordância._

_"Depois, então. Eu acho..." _

_Ela murmurou, virando as costas para mim. E entrou na casa._

_Eu já estava no meu caminho para a floresta quando eu a ouvi batendo a porta. Ela estava com raiva de mim..._

_Merda... merda... merda..._

**Capítulo 10: Abra os olhos e veja**

**Jasper POV**

Eu não podia ir muito longe. Quase senti como se uma força invisível estivesse me impedindo de colocar muita distância entre mim e Bella. Eu me culpei por me sentir assim. Mas, considerando que eu não estava indo caçar, de qualquer maneira... apenas precisava de um pouco de ar fresco para me acalmar antes de voltar para a casa de Bella...eu não precisei ir muito longe na floresta. Debrucei-me contra uma árvore grande e maciça, fechando os olhos e tomando profundas, porém desnecessárias, respirações a fim de domar a minha fera e, assim, recuperar o meu autocontrole novamente. Eu ainda estava extremamente confuso sobre meu comportamento interior.

_Não pode ser que eu esteja cobiçando Bella, pode? Não, claro que não, eu não poderia... e o mais importante, eu não deveria porque é errado em tantos níveis. Sim, ela é linda, muito linda... e eu gosto dela, sempre gostei...porém isso é tudo, certo?_

Raciocinei comigo mesmo, tentando tirar da cabeça a possibilidade de que isso poderia ser verdade. É claro que eu não estava procurando por um novo relacionamento... não tão cedo, depois de perceber que a minha mulher me deixou sem despedida. Eu estava bem machucado. Mas por outro lado, eu era um vampiro, um homem... com desejos naturais.

_Isso não lhe dá o direito de cobiçar a primeira mulher que encontrar... _

Eu me repreendi.

Mas ainda assim, era difícil negar que eu sentia algo por ela, algo a _mais_... algo que não existia antes. Neste ponto eu ficaria feliz em apenas ganhar sua amizade, e para ser honesto eu não tinha certeza se ela iria me conceder isso. Afinal, eu era responsável pela partida dos Cullen e, portanto, por quebrar o seu coração. Sim, eu recebi o seu perdão, mas eu ainda não acreditava que eu merecia. Bella era muito altruísta... talvez até demais para o seu próprio bem. O fato de que Bella me perdoou pelo meu ataque à sua vida e meu comportamento indesculpável hoje mais cedo, era mais do que eu merecia. Eu não podia trair a sua confiança em mim, me comportando como um idiota.

Eu ainda estava oprimido pelo fato do quão bem a nossa reunião foi... bem, exceto pelos pequenos incidentes. Bella não mostrou nenhum medo, ou ela estava escondendo isso muito bem... não sei. Eu comecei a ter a nítida impressão de que ela realmente queria me conhecer, e a Peter também. O que há em nós que a atraiu? Eu sabia que não era apenas a nossa "boa aparência", porque Bella não era fútil. Na verdade, eu senti o mesmo tipo de curiosidade vindo dela no passado, especialmente depois que voltamos de Phoenix, mas na época eu decidi não prosseguir com a questão... por muitas razões. É verdade, eu queria conhecê-la melhor, mas com Edward ao redor, observando cada passo dela, nunca a deixando sozinha, eu fiquei longe.

Mas a descoberta mais surpreendente foi que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, senti-me verdadeiramente consolado, quase amado por alguém. Eu nunca teria imaginado que seria por uma pessoa humana, ainda mais Bella. Eu não percebi até hoje o quanto eu ansiava por um lugar que eu poderia chamar de minha casa, um verdadeiro lar. Sim, eu me sentia amado por Peter e Charlotte, e eu sabia que eles não se importavam por eu ficar com eles, mesmo que isso significasse para sempre. Mas eu ainda me sentia como um intruso, apesar do fato de sermos uma família. Eu sentia falta de ter alguém que eu poderia chamar de meu. Sim, eu era egoísta desse jeito.

Eu queria a amizade de Bella, a sua confiança... e eu seria feliz o suficiente apenas por conseguir isso. Ela era a pessoa mais incrível que eu já havia conhecido em minha longa existência, tão generosa, amorosa e gentil... e eu sabia que as suas emoções eram as mais puras que eu já senti, não fabricadas como a dos outros. Eu faria qualquer coisa para conquistá-la... como um amigo. O primeiro passo seria lhe pedir perdão pelo meu comportamento anterior... novamente. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu poderia explicar a razão por trás disso, pois nem mesmo eu estava cem por cento certo da razão de eu ter reagido daquela maneira. E partilhar minhas especulações com ela seria muito estranho.

_Bem, não precisa evitar isso por mais tempo. É hora de encarar a realidade..._

Eu disse a mim mesmo, caminhando lentamente de volta para a casa de Bella.

Eu fiquei fora de sua casa por mais alguns minutos, contemplando as minhas opções. Pude perceber que Bella estava lá em cima, e mesmo sabendo que a forma mais adequada seria tocar a campainha, eu decidi ir de encontro a ela. Estando ali embaixo de sua janela, olhando para a árvore mais perto... eu não pude evitar.

_Essa é uma má idéia..._

Eu pensei, mas meu corpo tinha vontade própria e eu já estava subindo na árvore. Eu podia ver perfeitamente o quarto de Bella. Ela estava arrumando uma pequena mochila, e ver isso me deu a coragem para prosseguir.

_Ela não mudou de idéia...Graças a Deus._

Eu bati levemente na janela. Para meu espanto, ela não pareceu estar assustada com a minha aparição repentina. Não, ela não ficou surpresa, mas ainda havia uma ligeira carranca no rosto.

_Merda!_

Bella caminhou lentamente, abrindo a janela.

"O que há com vocês Cullen? Entrando na minha casa por uma janela... nós temos uma porta da frente, lembre-se."

Sua voz era dura, mas eu podia ver seus olhos brilhando com humor. O meio sorriso que Bella me deu era genuíno, mesmo um pouco brincalhão, e eu relaxei, suspirando mentalmente, aliviado por ela não estar realmente com raiva de mim... apenas um pouco irritada.

_Eu posso viver com isso..._

"Oh, eu me lembro."

Retorqui levemente, atirando-me dentro de seu quarto. Eu pousei com segurança em meus pés, endireitando-me e olhando ao redor, curioso. Era um cômodo pequeno, e seu cheiro realmente era muito potente no quarto, como eu imaginava. Mas pelo menos não me fez querer mordê-la.

"E só para constar, eu nunca fui um _Cullen_."

Eu adicionei, indicando um fato verdadeiro.

"Tanto faz... Hale então."

Ela rebateu, voltando para a tarefa de empacotar suas coisas.

"Muito melhor... mas eu não usarei esse nome por muito tempo."

Eu disse, ainda me surpreendendo com essa admissão. Eu realmente não tinha pensado sobre isso ainda, mas assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca eu sabia que era o passo certo a tomar, um passo em frente na minha nova vida, uma vida sem o clã Cullen. Eu fiz uma anotação mental para chamar J. Jenks na segunda-feira para marcar um encontro. Era bom já estarmos em Washington, uma vez que seu escritório estava localizado em Seattle.

Essa afirmação finalmente lhe chamou total atenção.

"Então, qual é o seu nome agora?"

"Whitlock." Eu respondi com orgulho. "É o meu nome real, na verdade."

"Whitlock? Humm... _Jasper Whitlock_... eu gosto."

Ela murmurou, aparentemente perdida em pensamentos. Um ligeiro rubor apareceu em seu rosto, como se estivesse envergonhada. Eu não podia ter certeza, porém, porque suas emoções estavam mais uma vez difíceis de ler, quase como se ela estivesse tentando me impedir de propósito. No entanto, não fui capaz de negar que eu gostei da maneira como meu nome soou saindo de sua boca. Um sentimento caloroso foi se espalhando por todo o meu corpo.

Eu fiz o meu melhor para sair da distração, não querendo deixá-la desconfortável no caso de eu projetar meus sentimentos sem querer. Mas, felizmente, ela não percebeu nada.

"Você está pronta para ir?" Eu perguntei casualmente.

"Sim... espere um segundo. Eu tenho que pegar o carregador do meu celular, apenas no caso de alguém me ligar." Ela respondeu, caminhando ao longo de seu quarto e pegou o aparelho. "Agora eu estou pronta. Vamos!"

A excitação na sua voz estava contagiante, e eu sorri para ela. Ela voltou a sorrir e, por alguns momentos, ficamos presos no olhar do outro. Eu fui o primeiro a desviar o olhar, quebrando o feitiço.

"Pela janela, então?" Eu brinquei, tentando aliviar o clima. Eu ainda me sentia um pouco estranho.

Ela balançou a cabeça, rindo alto. Deus, eu amei esse som! "De jeito nenhum, amigo. Usaremos a porta como pessoas normais." Ela insistiu.

"Pessoas _normais_?" Ergui uma sobrancelha em questão, fazendo-a rir em silêncio.

Ela me deu um tapa de brincadeira no ombro. Naturalmente não doeu, mas aconteceu o mesmo de antes, quando ela segurou a minha mão. Por que um simples toque tinha um efeito tão grande em mim? Era ela? Eu comecei ficar um pouco nervoso, sem saber o que significava.

Bella abriu o caminho, descendo as escadas e pegando seu casaco na saída. Segui em silêncio, ainda meio perdido em meus próprios pensamentos. Eu esperei pacientemente que ela trancasse a porta. Então ela se virou, olhando para mim com expectativa. "Vamos?"

"Claro." Eu balancei a cabeça, virando-me. "Suba."

Quando ela não fez nenhum movimento, eu me virei de novo. Ela me lançou um olhar estranho. "O que há de errado, Bella? Se você não quiser... eu posso pegar o carro." Eu ofereci rapidamente.

"Ah, não é isso." Ela respondeu honestamente, sacudindo a cabeça. "E se alguém nos vir? Eu ainda não estou pronta para dizer ao meu pai. Foi ruim o suficiente mentir para ele sobre as outras coisas."

Mas eu ainda não conseguia entender a hesitação dela. Talvez isso a lembrasse de Edward. Eu sabia que eles já "viajaram" dessa forma no passado. "Então o quê?" Eu perguntei, com cuidado.

Ela sorriu calorosamente. "Eu não tenho nada contra você me carregar em suas costas, se é o que está pensando." Ela parecia sincera. Então, de repente, as suas portas foram abertas novamente, e eu podia sentir a honestidade e confiança por trás de suas palavras. Isso aqueceu meu coração morto, mas eu ainda estava confuso.

Bella percebeu isso e continuou. "Você se importa se a gente caminhar? Eu quero falar com você sobre algo antes de chegar à casa... sem ser ouvida por alguém." Eu sabia que ela estava se referindo a Peter.

"Não. Claro que não." Eu respondi, brincando. Eu estava muito curioso, e um pouco preocupado. Mas o que estava em sua mente, eu gostaria de ouvir. "Eu gostaria disso também."

Ela jogou a bolsa sobre seus ombros e me seguiu. Por alguns minutos, que pareceram horas, caminhamos em silêncio, lado a lado, através da floresta. Eu a acompanhava em um ritmo humano, não querendo que ela caísse e se machucasse. Ela parecia estar focada na trilha, observando cada passo dela. Eu lutei comigo mesmo, pensando em dizer alguma coisa para começar a conversa. Ela disse que queria conversar e agora estava me dando um tratamento de silêncio. Minha ansiedade e curiosidade eram quase insuportáveis agora. Mas também não escapou de meu conhecimento que Bella estava remexendo nervosamente com a ponta de sua jaqueta, como se ela não tivesse certeza de como começar.

"Não foi sua culpa." Ela simplesmente declarou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

Minha mente estava em branco. De qual acidente ela estava se referindo?

"A festa de aniversário." Ela esclareceu como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, ainda não conseguindo seguir o seu processo de pensamento.

Bella riu da minha perplexidade, antes de continuar.

"Eu finalmente descobri tudo. A razão pela qual você me atacou naquele dia. Bem, eu acho... não, eu _sei_ que foi apenas devido aos outros. Seu sentimento combinado com a sede de sangue, especialmente de Edward, empurrou-lhe para o limite. Como você poderia não reagir daquela maneira? Você é um empata!"

Eu a ouvia atentamente, observando cuidadosamente suas emoções também. Ela realmente queria dizer o que ela disse. Eu estava simplesmente atordoado, sem palavras. Eu sabia que ela era uma pessoa muito observadora, para um ser humano. Mas as conexões que ela fez me mostraram mais uma vez o quão perspicaz ela realmente era. Ela não era apenas altruísta e bondosa, mas também compassiva e inteligente o suficiente para ver a verdade onde eu não podia.

"É por isso que te perdoei logo depois que aconteceu, porque eu sabia que não era certo culpar você por algo que você não foi o responsável. Então, por favor, Jasper, pare de se sentir culpado por algo que não foi sua culpa."

Ela confessou a mim, olhando-me nos olhos. Mais uma vez me perdi na profundidade deles. A esse ponto nós já tínhamos parado de andar.

Essa idéia nunca passou pela minha cabeça, que eu só me descontrolei por conseqüência das emoções combinadas de toda a minha família... provavelmente porque eu não me deixei reconhecer a verdade, abrir os olhos e ver o que estava bem à minha frente. Eu era governado por minha culpa.

_Deixe Bella mostrar os erros da minha maneira de pensar..._

"Você está certa." Eu finalmente disse, lançando-a um sorriso tímido. Bella suspirou no que eu imaginei ser de alívio. "Você é incrível, sabia disso?"

Bella corou, desviando os olhos para o chão. Eu cautelosamente dei um passo para frente, estendendo a mão direita. Eu coloquei um de meus dedos sob o seu queixo, levantando cuidadosamente sua cabeça, forçando-a a me olhar nos olhos. "Você é." Repeti insistentemente, e continuei em um tom suave. "Obrigado por acreditar em mim, querida."

Pela primeira vez eu projetei minhas próprias emoções de propósito em sua presença. Eu lhe permiti sentir toda a gratidão e o amor que eu sentia por ela. Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque, e ela engoliu em seco. Uma única lágrima correu por sua face. Eu lutei muito contra o forte desejo de me inclinar para frente e beijá-la.

_O quê? Por que eu faria isso? Eu a amo? Oh, meu Deus... Eu estou me apaixonando por Bella._

Eu percebi de repente. A idéia era ao mesmo tempo assustadora e maravilhosa, estúpida e surpreendente. Mas no fundo eu sabia desse sentimento, meu anseio por ela não ir embora, mesmo se quisesse.

"Obrigada."

Bella sussurrou. Ela enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão, dando-me um fraco, porém acolhedor, sorriso. Então ela se afastou de mim e começou a andar novamente. Eu não conseguia mais sentir suas emoções, e isso me deixou ansioso. O silêncio constrangedor estava de volta. Talvez ela tivesse se fechado novamente, porque eu havia a assustado com as intensidades das minhas emoções.

Eu rapidamente a alcancei. "Bella, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa." Eu pedi.

"Claro, Jasper. Pergunte." Ela permitiu.

"Eu não posso sentir suas emoções o tempo todo. Sabe por quê?"

Eu perguntei, tentando parecer mais relaxado do que realmente estava no momento. Na verdade eu estava um pouco preocupado se poderia haver algo errado com meu dom, o que não seria uma enorme surpresa. Eu não estava me sentindo como eu mesmo por algum tempo, e até mesmo meus próprios sentimentos estavam em todos os lugares nestes dias. Especialmente agora, com esses novos sentimentos inesperados por essa garota humana.

"Estou feliz que esteja funcionando..." Bella respondeu.

"O que está funcionando?" A interrompi, totalmente perplexo com a sua reação.

"Bem, eu não sei exatamente como ele está funcionando... mas eu podia ver o que as minhas emoções faziam a você, te afetando e não de um jeito bom... e você já parecia tão estressado e ferido que eu não queria sobrecarregá-lo com minha própria bagagem emocional. Então eu pensei que eu poderia pelo menos manter minhas emoções sob controle... para te proteger, para te ajudar."

Ela esclareceu, olhando para mim. Eu simplesmente olhava para ela, tentando assimilar o que ela estava me dizendo.

_Esta mulher é de verdade? Ela deve ser um anjo. Não é a toa que estou me apaixonando por ela... as coisas que ela está fazendo só para que eu me sinta melhor... ela é incrível. Eu não a mereço... ela é boa demais... mas eu a quero, preciso dela..._

"Então você não pode sentir nada de mim?" A pergunta de Bella rompeu minha reflexão.

"Não, eu posso te sentir. Mas parece que você está decidindo quando e como." Eu respondi, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela, mesmo ela não olhando para mim.

"Isso é ruim?" Ela questionou me deixando sentir a sua insegurança... e culpa?

"Não, é apenas diferente." Assegurei-lhe de uma vez. Ela não tinha idéia de como eu apreciava bastante o seu esforço em me ajudar de tal forma. "Eu só não sabia que você podia fazer isso." Eu adicionei. E era verdade. Eu nunca havia me deparado com alguém que fosse capaz de se proteger do _meu_ poder. Claro, eu sabia que ela era imune ao dom de Edward, mas sua capacidade funcionava de forma diferente comigo.

Gostaria de saber se a sua imunidade era a única coisa nela que o atraía... além do cheiro de seu sangue, é claro. Eu esperava que esse não fosse o caso, por ela. Mas, novamente, por que ele a deixou depois de lhe dizer repetidamente que a amava?

_Eu nunca farei isso com ela... _

Eu jurei a mim mesmo. Enquanto ela precisasse de mim, eu iria ficar...

De repente o estômago de Bella fez um barulho irritante, resmungando novamente.

"Bem, mesmo que eu esteja gostando de nossa caminhada e nossa pequena _conversa_, eu acho que é hora do ser humano comer alguma coisa. Você não concorda? Então, que tal você subir nas minhas costas agora para gente poder chegar rápido?" Propus.

"Ok." Ela concordou, quase alegre. Se foi devido à perspectiva de achar alguma coisa para comer muito em breve ou o passeio, eu não sabia, nem me importava. Eu só estava feliz que ela parecia não ter nenhum problema em estar tão fisicamente perto de mim. Eu me virei e dobrei os joelhos, ajudando-a a subir nas costas. Instintivamente ela passou as pernas em volta do meu corpo e atirou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo, mesmo através das muitas camadas de roupas. Eu suspirei de prazer.

"Você está bem?" Bella perguntou, parecendo um pouco preocupada.

_Merda! Ela não pode me sentir, mas pode me ouvir..._

Eu me lembrei.

"Sim, está tudo bem." Eu lhe assegurei rapidamente, com palavras e uma pequena dose de minhas próprias emoções. "Pronta?"

"Sim." Ela respondeu, soando muito certa e um pouco animada.

E então eu corri, segurando suas pernas firmemente, mas sem apertá-la demais para não machucá-la. Eu sabia que essa experiência não era nova para ela. Eu posso não ser tão rápido como Edward, mas posso ser rápido o suficiente. Suas emoções não me deram qualquer indicação de que ela estava apavorada, ou se ela estava gostando desse passeio tanto quanto eu. Eu esperava que fosse a última opção.

Parei na margem do rio e virei a cabeça ligeiramente. "Hmm, Bella..." Eu comecei, meio sem jeito. "Eu não sei se será seguro se você estiver nas minhas costas quando eu saltar."

"Eu confio em você." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. Sua respiração fez cócegas na minha pele e um agradável arrepio percorreu a minha espinha, afetando-me da pior maneira.

_Pare com isso, agora mesmo! Concentre-se... você não quer magoá-la._

"Segure-se firme." Pedi gentilmente, e então eu saltei graciosamente sobre o rio, pousando em segurança no outro lado. Eu larguei Bella, embora um pouco relutante, já com saudade de sua proximidade, o calor de seu corpo. Eu me virei para dar uma olhada em Bella. Seu rosto estava vermelho, e ela parecia estar um pouco fraca nos joelhos.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei-lhe, temendo que ela pudesse não estar.

A reação dela me pegou totalmente de surpresa. "Isso foi incrível! Podemos fazer isso de novo algum dia?" Os olhos de Bella brilhavam de excitação.

Eu ri com sua resposta. "Claro, a qualquer hora querida. Anda, Peter está nos esperando." Eu estendi minha mão para ela e, para minha surpresa absoluta, ela aceitou imediatamente. Caminhamos lentamente para a casa, de mãos dadas.

Peter já estava esperando por nós na cozinha. Era muito fácil dizer pelo tom de vermelho em seus olhos que ele realmente havia se alimentado enquanto estava em Seattle, pegando a comida para Bella. Normalmente ele não iria se alimentar tão cedo, pois tinha caçado com Charlotte ontem. Mas, aparentemente, ele era igualzinho a mim... em relação à segurança de Bella. Fiquei ao mesmo tempo feliz e surpreso. Em todos os anos que nós nos conhecemos, nem mesmo um único ser humano despertou o menor interesse nele... a não ser para saciar a sua sede. E agora ali estava ele, animado como uma criança em véspera de Natal, na expectativa de passar mais tempo com uma simples menina humana... com Bella.

"Ei, pessoal. Por que demoraram tanto? Eu fiquei esperando por horas."

Peter nos cumprimentou, soando muito impaciente e irritado, como uma mãe que espera seus filhos voltarem para o jantar na hora certa. Ele tinha os braços cruzados, batendo o pé. Claro, eu soube imediatamente que era apenas um truque de sua parte, porque eu podia sentir sua diversão borbulhando debaixo de sua fachada. Por um momento eu fiquei um pouco preocupado em como Bella reagiria a esse ato bobo dele, mas aparentemente não havia nenhuma necessidade para me sentir assim. Mais uma vez eu tive que admitir que fiquei impressionado com a facilidade que ela se dava com ele, apesar dele ser um vampiro... um vampiro bebedor de sangue humano. Obviamente, ela não era mais a garota tímida que era quando estava com Edward. Era como se sua saída a tivesse libertado... soltado algumas de suas inibições.

"Desculpe, a culpa é minha. Eu tive que fazer um telefonema... e eu não conseguia decidir o que trazer, sendo uma menina e tudo mais." Bella respondeu embaraçada. "Eu espero que você possa me perdoar." Ela parecia muito convincente, dando-lhe um olhar bastante atraente sob os cílios.

Peter riu, e eu o acompanhei. "Você tem um notável senso de humor, mocinha. Eu gosto. Agora, venha comer... antes que sua comida fique mais fria." Ele acenou para a mesa da cozinha, que estava carregada com pelo menos cinco pratos diferentes. Ele puxou uma cadeira, como um cavalheiro, e Bella sentou-se.

"Oh, meu Deus, Peter. Você ficou louco? Eu nunca serei capaz de comer tudo isso. É muita coisa." Ela reclamou, mas abriu ansiosamente o primeiro prato, gemendo de forma apreciativa. O cheiro da comida era nauseante, e Peter e eu fizemos o nosso melhor para esconder a nossa aversão dela.

"Eu não sabia o que você preferia, então eu lhe trouxe algumas escolhas." Peter disse, encolhendo os ombros. Ele entregou-lhe um conjunto de plástico, que continha faca, garfo e colher. "Eu trouxe isso também... no caso de não haver nenhum por perto."

"Obrigada." Bella respondeu, pegando com entusiasmo os pratos. Peter e eu estávamos prestes a sair da cozinha quando ela nos parou. "Por favor, fiquem. Eu não me importo de ter companhia... nem de _compartilhar_ a minha comida." Ela nos deu um olhar desafiador, fazendo Peter rir novamente.

"Sim para fazer companhia a você... mas um não definitivo ao alimento. Nem todo mundo gosta de brincar de humano como Emmett." Eu disse, feliz que ela queria que eu... bem, nós ficássemos por perto enquanto ela comia. Eu ainda tremia um pouco com o mero pensamento de realmente comer essa porcaria, porque isso era realmente uma dupla tortura. Bella riu da minha expressão, e eu dei-lhe um sorriso genuíno em troca. Eu gostei muito de sua risada. Vê-la feliz me deixou satisfeito.

Peter e eu sentamos no lado oposto da mesa. Deixamos Bella comer em paz, mantendo leve o tema de conversa. Peter contou a Bella sobre as suas férias passadas com Charlotte na América do Sul. Pelo olhar no rosto de Bella ficou claro para mim que ela não apenas estava apreciando ouvir sobre suas aventuras, como também invejava um pouco. Sabendo que sua família não estava tão bem como qualquer um de nós, ela provavelmente não foi para qualquer outro lugar além de poucos lugares dos EUA. Dada a chance, eu poderia facilmente levá-la a todos os lugares do mundo que ela quisesse ver.

_Você está se iludindo Whitlock... ela não gosta de você desse jeito...e por que ela iria gostar?_

Lembrei-me com tristeza. Inferno, eu ainda não sei por que me senti assim de repente, mesmo que isso pareça tão certo. Eu empurrei esses pensamentos para longe por enquanto, para ponderar sobre isso mais tarde, de preferência sozinho, sem ter Peter olhando para mim com curiosidade. Será que ele já sabia que alguma coisa mudara? Eu não ficaria surpreso se ele realmente soubesse.

Depois que Bella acabou de comer, ela colocou as sobras no freezer, murmurando alguma coisa sobre resíduos, fazendo Peter rir de novo. Ela pegou uma garrafa de refrigerante, e depois todos nós voltamos para a sala. Bella se sentou no sofá, e eu fui atrás sem um segundo pensamento.

Bella abriu a conversa de novo. "Peter, você sabia que o sobrenome de Jasper é na verdade Whitlock?"

"Claro." Peter respondeu, com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Esse é o meu e o de Charlotte também." Eu não consegui reprimir um sorriso quando eu senti o orgulho que Peter escondia por trás de sua resposta simples, quase alcançando o meu. Sua escolha de levar o meu sobrenome não foi devido à perda de memória de seu próprio nome, mas sim sua maneira de mostrar gratidão pelo que eu fiz por ele e Charlotte no passado, salvando suas vidas e libertando-os.

"É?" Bella ficou surpresa. "Mas vocês não estão realmente relacionados... quero dizer, através do sangue." Ela estava olhando para mim, esperando uma explicação.

Mas Peter respondeu primeiro. "Não, mas estamos ligados através do mesmo veneno."

Rosnei um aviso baixo. Peter podia não ter problemas em contar a Bella tudo sobre o nosso passado, mas eu não estava preparado para aquele determinado assunto na conversa, não ainda. Mas agora nós estávamos nos dirigindo exatamente para essa direção. Para ser honesto, eu não queria falar sobre isso, mas eu prometi a ela que iria lhe dizer a nossa história. Apesar de minha hesitação em partilhar o meu passado com ela, porque eu realmente temia a sua reação a todos os horrores que eu vivi e infligi aos outros, eu pretendia cumprir a minha promessa. Mas tudo no seu devido tempo...

"Eu sou seu pai." Eu disse simplesmente, mas minha voz se elevou.

"Oh." Foi a resposta de Bella. Ela não empurrou para mais detalhes, o que me surpreendeu e apaziguou ao mesmo tempo. Talvez o olhar furioso em meu rosto lhe disse para segurar as perguntas que giravam em sua mente, pelo menos por enquanto. Eu sabia que ela era muito curiosa, mas ela também era muito paciente.

"Existem alguns jogos por aí?" Peter perguntou, mudando de assunto sabiamente. Sem dúvida ele percebeu meu desconforto e a súbita tensão no ar.

"Eu duvido." Eu ri. Eu tinha certeza de que ainda havia um tabuleiro de xadrez em meu estúdio, mas definitivamente não havia outros jogos de tabuleiros. E eu duvidava que Emmett tivesse deixado um de seus preciosos vídeo-games para trás. Teria sido inútil de qualquer maneira, já que não havia televisão aqui.

"Bem, e o que acha de pegar o seu violão e tocar alguma coisa?" Meu irmão ofereceu como alternativa. Eu encontrei os olhos de Bella, e eles brilhavam de alegria e surpresa.

"Eu não sabia que você tocava." Ela declarou.

"Bem, há muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe, ainda, querida." Eu falei, e Peter revirou os olhos para mim, escondendo a sua risada atrás de uma tosse falsa. Eu rapidamente subi, e menos de um minuto depois eu estava de volta no sofá, tocando. Bella se abriu de novo, compartilhando suas emoções de alegria e conforto comigo. Eu toquei violão por meia hora, quando Bella de repente se levantou.

"Por favor, me desculpem... a humana precisa usar o banheiro." Bella anunciou, deixando-nos sozinhos na sala. Peter riu de sua palhaçada.

"Ela é uma coisa, não é?" Peter declarou em voz baixa.

"Hmm..." Eu murmurei, meus olhos focados na porta do banheiro.

"Então, eu estou certo em presumir que nós não iremos voltar para o Arizona amanhã?" Peter pressionou

"Er... bem... provavelmente não. Eu preciso reparar alguns danos antes de sairmos, então eu acho que ficaremos aqui até terça-feira." A minha voz soou incerta mesmo para mim.

"Bom." Peter disse, tentando parecer indiferente, em vão. Eu podia sentir a excitação borbulhando por baixo de sua calma característica, o que finalmente me fez olhar para ele. Houve um enorme sorriso no rosto, o que sempre me mostrou quando ele estava tramando.

"_Peter_." Eu gemi. "O que você está aprontando agora?"

"Nada importante. Estou feliz por você decidir ficar mais um pouco... considerando que eu já chamei Charlotte para se juntar a nós aqui. Eu tenho certeza que ela estará aqui em breve. Ela está muito animada para conhecer _nossa_ menina." Eu rosnei para ele, em parte devido ao incômodo por ele não ter compartilhado seu plano comigo antes de tomar essa decisão. A outra razão foi o pronome possessivo que ele usou.

_Ela é minha!_

"Ora, ora, Major... não há necessidade de agir todo possessivo... você sabe muito bem que eu sou vampiro de uma mulher só." Peter falou.

"Estou tão contente de ouvir isso." Uma voz feminina afirmou. Charlotte apareceu literalmente do nada. Peter não estava nem um pouco surpreso, considerando que ele foi capaz de perceber a presença de sua companheira de quase uma milha de distância, mas ela me pegou totalmente desprevenido. Esse tipo de coisa parecia acontecer com muita freqüência ultimamente, e isso estava começando a me assustar. Era por causa de Bella? Será que ela capturava toda a minha atenção, deixando-me vulnerável? Se esse fosse o caso, seria um problema.

Charlotte andou até Peter, abraçando o seu companheiro e plantando um beijo apaixonado em seus lábios. "Senti sua falta."

Peter devolveu o beijo com fervor, e eu gemi, porque eu percebi que os dois ficariam felizes em fazer mais do que isso se fosse possível. Charlotte deu uma risadinha. "O que há com você, Jasper?"

"Ah, não ligue para ele, querida. Ele está apenas com inveja porque ele não está recebendo nada." Peter sorriu para mim, e eu mandei-lhe o dedo como resposta. Charlotte fez-se confortável no colo de Peter.

"Então, onde está a humana?" Ela perguntou, olhando ao redor da sala. Ela estava radiando nada mais que curiosidade.

No mesmo momento, a porta do banheiro se abriu e Bella saiu. Ela estava claramente assustada com a presença de Charlotte, mas não com medo.

**Bella POV**

Fui direto para o banheiro do andar de baixo, feliz por descobrir que ainda estava totalmente abastecido... toalhas, sabonetes, e até mesmo papel higiênico. Perguntei-me antes por que eles não limparam a casa completamente, mas depois me lembrei que eles retornaram a esse lugar novamente depois de tê-lo abandonado por um par de décadas.

Então tudo fez sentido, talvez eles pretendessem voltar algum dia, provavelmente quando eu não estivesse mais aqui. E eles não precisavam de um refrigerador ou um microondas, então eu acho que esse foi o motivo deles terem deixado determinados itens para trás. Pelo menos os que não tinham utilização, de qualquer forma... por serem vampiros e tudo mais.

Depois de usar o banheiro - e tentado não pensar na sensibilidade auditiva dos vampiros no quarto ao lado -, eu fiquei alguns minutos na frente da pia, olhando para o espelho.

_É apenas a minha imaginação ou eu pareço diferente?_

Sim, ainda havia sombras escuras sob meus olhos, evidência clara da minha falta de sono, mas de repente houve uma ligeira, mas saudável, corada nas bochechas, que não esteve lá nos últimos cinco meses. Para ser honesta, eu me sentia mais viva também.

_Tudo devido à companhia dos vampiros..._

Eu ri.

Mesmo aqui eu podia ouvir os sussurros na sala de estar, mas obviamente eu não era capaz de entender as palavras. Mas mesmo assim eu tinha certeza de que eles estavam falando de mim.

_Agindo como alguns garotos humanos comuns..._

Até agora eu estava acostumada com os seus estranhos hábitos de se comunicarem em suas formas de vampiros: falando rápido e baixo demais para um ser humano escutar; olhares rápidos e sutis, quase como se estivessem conversando em silêncio. Eu sabia que eles provavelmente pensaram que eu não tinha notado, mas eu não perdi nada, apenas decidi ignorar este tipo de comportamento, mesmo que ele estivesse começando a me irritar.

Claro, eu não acreditava que eles estavam escondendo informações vitais de mim, como Edward sempre fazia, mas eu sabia que eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa. No momento eu dei de ombros. Nós mal nos conhecíamos, e eu esperava que com o tempo Jasper me dissesse o que estava em sua mente.

Lavei e sequei as mãos, dando um último olhar no espelho, e então eu finalmente saí do banheiro. Quando eu deixei a sala há poucos minutos, havia apenas dois vampiros, e agora havia três. O recém-chegado era uma fêmea, da altura de Esme, definitivamente mais alta que Alice, porém menor que Rosalie. Seu cabelo era loiro escuro, um pouco enrolado, mal alcançando os ombros. Ela era verdadeiramente magnífica, linda como todas as outras vampiras que eu tinha encontrado até agora, mas também havia algo feroz em sua aparência, algo forte.

Ela realmente não me assustava, mas algo me dizia que contrariá-la seria uma coisa tola de se fazer... como se eu realmente fosse desafiar um vampira. Eu tinha notado a mesma coisa no rosto de Peter, mas não reconheci antes. Para ser honesta, dando um olhar mais atento em Jasper, eu podia ver nele também.

_O que diabos aconteceu com todos eles? Deve ter algo a ver com a sua conexão passada..._

Só então percebi que os olhos de todos estavam sobre mim, examinando minuciosamente a minha reação. Claro, eu estava atordoada, mas não com medo. Mesmo assim, Jasper estava ao meu lado em um segundo, quase como se ele estivesse tentando me proteger ou algo assim. Mas como a vampira estranha estava sentada no colo de Peter, eu assumi que ela era sua companheira Charlotte. Portanto, não havia necessidade de eu ficar com medo. Notei Peter sorrindo para mim calorosamente.

Mas de alguma forma, eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos de Charlotte. Ela estava realmente atenta em mim, os olhos vagando entre mim e Jasper. Antes que o silêncio pudesse se tornar mais estranho, ela rapidamente se recompôs. Ela se levantou e caminhou lentamente em minha direção.

"Ah, onde estão meus bons modos? Sou Charlotte. Você deve ser Bella. É um prazer te conhecer."

Ela estendeu a mão na saudação, dando-me um pequeno, porém verdadeiro, sorriso.

**N/A****: **_**Estou tão triste por ter demorado tanto pra atualizar, mas eu não tinha muita certeza sobre o que fazer com este capítulo. Especialmente com a descoberta de Jasper sobre seus sentimentos em relação à Bella...talvez alguns de vocês achem que é muito cedo.**_

_**O que hà com a estranha reação de Charlotte? Será que Bella já sente algo por Jasper também? E Peter...ele sabe o que está acontecendo? Deixe-me ouvir suas teorias, estou curioso.**_

_**Bom,espero que tenham por acompanharem!**_

**N/T****: **_**Agradeço a todos que estão adicionando esta história aos seus favoritos. E, assim como o autor, eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre este capítulo. Espero receber mais comentários do que o último, hein? Só postarei o novo capítulo quando alcançar o 40° comentário. Já tem 32 pessoal, só faltam 8. Tenho certeza que não vai ser muito difícil, considerando quantos pessoas estão acompanhando esta história. **_

_**Estarei esperando, ok?**_

_**Até a próxima!**_


	12. Capítulo 11:  Estou aqui por você

**N/A****: **_**Obrigado por todas as opiniões. E parabéns a todos aqueles que descobriram o poder de Charlotte antes dele ser revelado oficialmente neste capítulo. Estou tão orgulhoso de vocês... ;-) E eu estou muito feliz por ninguém ter achado que nossos pombinhos estão se movendo rápido demais.**_

_**Agora, estamos de volta a segunda parte da festa do pijama...mais mistérios para desvendar.**_

_**Divirtam-se!**_

**N/T****: **_**Olá pessoal! Obrigado pelos comentários. Demorou, mas chegou ao 40°. Espero que gostem do capítulo.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

**Capítulo 11: Eu estou aqui pra você**

**Charlotte POV**

Sinceramente, eu não estava nem um pouco entusiasmada em fazer essa viagem para Forks. Mas, novamente, minha aversão tinha mais a ver com as lembranças ligadas a este lugar em especial; mais especificamente relacionadas com as lembranças de alguns de seus habitantes do que relacionada à própria cidade. Forks era realmente um ótimo lugar para um vampiro se estabelecer por um tempo, levando em conta que o sol raramente aparecia por aqui, especialmente se alguém quisesse passear durante o dia sem chamar qualquer atenção, ou mais.

Porém, apesar da minha aversão a este lugar, eu vim assim mesmo. Principalmente porque eu sentia falta de meu companheiro. E do meu irmão, é claro, embora tenha passado apenas algumas horas desde as suas partidas. Sem dúvida, eu esperava que ambos meus homens retornassem dentro de dois dias no máximo, mas agora parecia que havia algo a mais. Algo que manteve Jasper aqui, em vez do vampiro apenas pegar suas coisas e sair, como planejado. As mensagens de Peter haviam sido enigmáticas, para dizer o mínimo, mas era óbvio que essa garota Bella era o motivo para que eles ficassem na cidade por mais tempo do que o necessário. Sabendo que Peter geralmente ficava longe dos seres humanos, essa menina tinha que ser algo muito fora do comum para ter capturado seu interesse. Ou havia algo mais acontecendo...

Eu dirigi o carro alugado pelo caminho que levava à casa dos Cullen. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinham abandonado esse lugar. Eu sabia que tanto Esme quanto Carlisle gostavam muito dessa casa e dessa cidade. Foi por isso que eles voltaram para Forks depois de ficarem afastados por quase setenta anos. Então por que abandonaram agora?

Algo me dizia que também tinham se esquecido de deixar uma carta, dizendo a Jasper onde tinham ido, pelo menos. Eu tentei meu melhor para manter a calma, não querendo fazer Jasper se sentir pior do que ele provavelmente já estava. Eu ansiava por vê-lo sorrir de novo... um verdadeiro sorriso de felicidade, um sorriso genuíno. Ele, de todas as pessoas, merecia o melhor, considerando tudo o que ele havia passado com Maria e o que teve de suportar desde então... em sua desesperada busca por uma vida melhor. Eu duvidava que Alice alguma vez tivesse percebido o quão quebrável e vulnerável Jasper realmente era. Ela não tinha idéia de quem era o verdadeiro Jasper. Não o guerreiro, mas a incrível pessoa por baixo disso. O fato de que ela não tinha feito nenhum contato com ele nos últimos cinco meses provou o meu ponto. Ela não se importava com ele, afinal. Ele foi apenas uma aventura para ela... alguém forte para protegê-la, mas nada mais.

Mas eu realmente acreditava que havia alguém lá fora para Jasper, alguém como o Peter era para mim; um verdadeiro amigo, um amante, uma alma gêmea. Talvez ele só tivesse que esperar mais um pouco.

Eu estacionei o carro atrás do que eu supus ser o veículo da humana. _Uma velha e enferrujada caminhonete, que interessante. _Peguei a mala do banco do passageiro e saí do carro. Mesmo com a distância, eu pude sentir a fragrância da humana. Não era apetitosa, mas era realmente muito doce... como uma fruta que não consegui identificar de imediato, provavelmente porque havia passado muito tempo desde minha última refeição como humana. _Não importa..._

De qualquer forma, como ordenado, eu fiz uma parada no caminho para um lanche rápido, por isso não havia qualquer tipo de ameaça para ela... por hora, pelo menos. Como Peter, eu não estava acostumada a passar muito tempo com os seres humanos, então este seria um novo desafio para mim, em muitas maneiras. Mas acima de tudo, fiquei curiosa e bastante animada para conhecer a menina responsável por toda essa confusão...

Um arrepio familiar percorreu meu corpo inteiro, despertando cada nervo em seu trajeto. Esta sensação foi ficando mais forte conforme eu me aproximava da casa. Era o indicador habitual da presença de meu companheiro, sempre me dizendo quando ele estava por perto, proporcionando-me conforto e paz. Era, de fato, uma sensação de prazer, algo como um formigamento quente, semelhante à sensação das carícias suaves de Peter na minha pele.

Parei na varanda, deliberando se eu deveria bater na porta ou apenas entrar, mas então eu ouvi a resposta de Jasper para a revelação de Peter, de que ele me convidou para vir aqui. Meu marido sorrateiro não deu nenhum aviso ao nosso irmão. Não me admira que eu possa sentir a raiva de Jasper mesmo a esta distância.

_O que você está aprontando, de verdade... _Eu meditei, ficando na mesma posição que estava por um momento.

"Ora, ora, Major... não há necessidade de agir todo possessivo... você sabe muito bem que eu sou vampiro de uma mulher só." Eu podia ouvir Peter dizer, tentando acalmar Jasper. Eu sabia que Peter também tinha sentido a minha presença, muito antes de eu caminhar até as escadas. Então, essa última parte de sua declaração foi para nosso benefício.

_Essa é a minha chance... _Eu pensei, finalmente entrando na casa.

"Estou tão contente de ouvir isso." Eu disse, tentando soar um pouco irritada, o que não era verdade. Eu sabia perfeitamente bem que Peter nunca me trairia. Ele era meu e eu era dele... para toda a eternidade. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente sobre isso. Atirei-me diretamente nos braços fortes de Peter e beijei-o com fervor. "Senti sua falta." Peter devolveu o beijo com o mesmo entusiasmo, e eu gemi em sua boca, já que queria mais do que apenas um beijo.

Eu podia ouvir Jasper gemer em aborrecimento, eu ri como uma colegial humana. "O que há com você, Jasper?" Eu perguntei inocentemente. A reação de Jasper não era inesperada. Ele sempre se sentia desconfortável quando Peter e eu entrávamos no clima, por assim dizer. Eu ri.

"Ah, não ligue para ele, querida. Ele está apenas com inveja porque ele não está recebendo nada." Peter sorriu para Jasper, que estava mandando-lhe o dedo.

Eu me aconcheguei no colo de Peter. "Então, onde está a humana?" Eu perguntei, olhando ao redor da sala.

No exato momento, a porta do banheiro se abriu e a menina humana saiu. Ela estava claramente surpresa com a minha súbita presença, mas não assustada. Bella era da minha altura, mas com longos cabelos escuros, quase chegando à cintura. Ela era muito bonita para um ser humano, uma beleza natural, diriam alguns. E eu já poderia dizer que ela se sentia à vontade na presença de nossa espécie, apesar do perigo que representávamos. Seus olhos castanhos estavam bem abertos, olhando tudo ao seu redor, quase como se estivesse testando o ambiente dessa forma. Mas eu imaginei que ela estava apenas à procura da tranqüilidade de Jasper e Peter. Ninguém disse uma palavra. A tensão começou a se construir.

Jasper se moveu para o lado de Bella, não para proteção, mas para conforto e apoio. Eu o notei pegando sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos. Parecia um gesto simples, quase como se tivesse sido sempre assim entre eles. Ela não se mexeu nem retirou a mão. Muito pelo contrário, ambos visivelmente relaxaram quando a pele se conectou. Eles percebiam que isso acontecia?

Foi quando eu vi.

_Que porra é essa?_

Eu estava encarando ambos descaradamente, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que via. Suas auras mesclavam. Era difícil dizer onde uma começava e a outra terminava. Lembro-me claramente da cor de sua aura quando ele estava com Alice. Um constante azul brilhante, enquanto o dela mudava entre o verde e o amarelo. Eu não tinha um diploma em ciência de análise de auras, e eu não precisava de um, porque desde o primeiro momento que eu conheci Alice, vendo-a em torno de Jasper, eu sabia que eles não pertenciam um ao outro. Eles poderiam ter sido amigos próximos, talvez até mesmo amantes, mas não almas gêmeas... ninguém poderia me dizer quando _isso _iria acontecer.

A verdade era que, além de meu companheiro Peter, ninguém sabia sobre a capacidade total do meu dom. E por que eu deveria contar a alguém sobre isso? Não era realmente algo útil... como a empatia de Jasper ou a telepatia de Edward. Peter e eu costumávamos fazer nossas piadas particulares sobre isso, imaginando-me trabalhando como conselheira conjugal...

_Desculpe meninos, mas isso não vai funcionar, porque você não é a pessoa certa para o outro... vocês não pertencem um ao outro..._

É claro que Jasper sabia que eu podia ver auras, mas ele não sabia que o meu dom poderia identificar companheiros de alma também. Eu e Peter concordamos que Jasper tinha que descobrir por conta própria, então eu não interferi em seu relacionamento com Alice. Agora eu pensava que foi um grande erro mantê-lo no escuro em relação a isso. Poderíamos ter evitado muito sofrimento se tivéssemos dito a verdade a ele...

_O que está feito está feito. Não adianta insistir em coisas que você não pode mudar..._

Na verdade, o que eu estava presenciando na minha frente agora, era algo que eu não via há muito tempo... ou nunca. A minha aura e a de Peter se fundia da mesma forma, mas em uma cor vermelha. As auras de Jasper e Bella mudavam constantemente de cor. Ele quase parecia um arco-íris. Eu não sabia a razão por trás desse comportamento. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com o dom de Jasper. Mas uma coisa era certa, a força do vínculo entre os dois já combinava com a que eu compartilhava com Peter.

_Incrível... Inacreditável... Formidável..._

Eu não percebi que ainda estava olhando para os dois, até que Peter me deu um pequeno empurrão nas costas. Eu finalmente saí de meu devaneio. Eu podia ver Jasper me observando atentamente, provavelmente testando minhas emoções, tentando decifrar qual era o meu problema. Até Bella não conseguia tirar os olhos de mim.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, em um gesto imperceptível para os olhos da humana, e finalmente me levantei e caminhei até ela e Jasper.

"Ah, onde estão meus bons modos? Sou Charlotte. Você deve ser Bella. É um prazer te conhecer." Eu disse, dando-lhe um sorriso de desculpas. Eu estendi a mão em saudação, a qual ela tomou sem hesitação. O calor de sua pele não era desagradável, mas ainda era enervante em certo grau, porque eu não estava muito acostumada com isso. Não como Jasper, aparentemente...

"É bom conhecer você também. Eu sou Bella." Ela respondeu, muito educadamente, mas por baixo eu podia sentir que ela estava tão confusa quanto eu. Infelizmente, o silêncio constrangedor estava de volta.

"Tudo bem... eu acho que é hora de Char e eu apanharmos um ar fresco." Peter anunciou, deliberadamente tomando a minha mão e me puxando junto com ele. Eu não argumentei, pois não sabia como explicar meu comportamento estranho para Jasper e Bella. "Vejo vocês na parte da manhã. Durma bem, senhorinha." Ele disse, piscando para Bella.

**Jasper POV**

Eu observava silenciosamente Peter arrastando sua companheira junto com ele para fora da casa, e então os dois desapareceram rapidamente na noite. Estranhamente, eu não havia notado que já estava escuro, já que minha visão trabalhava no escuro da mesma forma que fazia durante o dia.

_O tempo realmente voa quando você está se divertindo..._

Sabendo que Peter e Charlotte não iriam voltar para casa até a manhã seguinte, eu concluí que provavelmente passariam a noite na cabana escondida no mato, longe de qualquer ser humano. Eu não sabia em que condição Emmett e Rose havia deixado-a, depois de passarem uma de suas noites lá da última vez... mas, considerando que nem Peter nem Charlotte realmente necessitavam de uma cama... pelo menos não para dormir... eu sabia que eles ficariam bem lá fora.

"Bem, isso foi estranho. Gostaria de saber o que isso significa." Bella pensou em voz alta, falando mais para si mesma do que para mim.

"Eu também." Respondi baixinho, olhando para o espaço vazio, ainda perdido em meus próprios pensamentos. O comportamento estranho de Charlotte me deixou muito desconfortável, com certeza. Mas, acima de tudo, eu estava extremamente confuso em relação às emoções que eu recebi dela. Primeiro houve choque, e então o reconhecimento, rapidamente seguido por alívio e felicidade. Eu ainda não era capaz de imaginar, assim como Bella, o que Charlotte tinha visto quando examinou-nos com tanto cuidado. E a sua partida repentina tornou a situação ainda pior.

Quando Bella soltou minha mão repentinamente, eu acordei do meu transe. Eu olhei para ela, me sentindo um pouco incerto, mas ainda assim confuso. Ela cruzou os braços ao meu lado, apenas me olhando por um segundo, como se estivesse lendo meu rosto ou meus sentimentos. Eu não me importei, porque eu estava novamente preso em seus profundos olhos castanhos, sua mera presença. De repente, eu estava realmente feliz que os meus amigos nos deixaram em paz...

"_Sério?_ Você quer que eu acredite que você não tem idéia do por que ela olhou para mim... para _nós_ assim?" Bella perguntou incrédula. Eu estava realmente um pouco surpreso que ela tivesse escutado minha resposta, para começar.

Mas vê-la assim me fez sorrir. Mais uma vez, ela foi capaz de me pegar de surpresa. Eu estava claramente subestimando-a, em geral, mais especialmente a sua capacidade de ver mais do que eu pensava que ela podia. "Não exatamente."

"Explique!" Ela exigiu, com firmeza, mas ainda educadamente.

Eu peguei a mão dela novamente, orientando-a para o sofá. Ela não se importava com o contato físico, ou a minha maneira de agir, sendo apenas paciente como sempre. Eu amava isso nela. Eu sabia que ela era curiosa, ansiosa por respostas, mas nunca foi intrometida. E não era como se eu não quisesse responder a todas as suas perguntas, mas eu sinceramente não sabia o que dizer a ela, porque eu não tinha certeza da razão por trás do comportamento anterior de Charlotte.

Eu suspirei desnecessariamente, antes de começar a falar. "Bella, a única coisa que eu sei com certeza é que Charlotte não quer causar nenhum dano...".

"Eu sei disso." Ela me interrompeu, soando impaciente. Eu sorri com sua teimosia.

"Ótimo. Mas deixe-me terminar, por favor." Eu disse, encarando seus olhos. Ela assentiu com a cabeça em resposta. "Como você sabe, Peter, Charlotte e eu nos conhecemos há algum tempo. Bem, há mais de cem anos, para ser mais exato. A forma como fomos transformados... em vampiros... não foi da mesma forma que Edward, Alice, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett foram alterados. Nós não fomos salvos de uma morte humana, nem transformados por acidente como Carlisle. Nós fomos escolhidos por uma razão completamente diferente..." Eu podia sentir a ansiedade de Bella aumentando. "Respire Bella. Eu não vou lhe contar tudo sobre a minha... _nossa_ história hoje à noite. Acho que nós dois já passamos por mais do que o suficiente para um dia, você não concorda? Eu só quero que você entenda."

"Está tudo bem. Eu entendo. E só para constar, quando você estiver pronto para falar sobre isso, vou apenas ouvir e não julgar. Eu prometo." Bella sublinhou, não deixando qualquer dúvida.

"Eu poderia suportar isso." Eu brinquei. Mas na realidade, eu estava morrendo de medo de lhe contar tudo sobre o meu tempo com Maria, com medo de que ela pudesse surtar e, finalmente, ver o monstro que eu realmente era. Eu estava com medo de perdê-la. Mas por enquanto, eu empurrei esses pensamentos de lado, porque eu só queria explicar, da melhor forma possível, porque Charlotte tinha agido como uma tola.

Então eu continuei. "Até agora, o fato de que alguns vampiros possuem habilidades extras, diferentes da força e velocidade desumanas, não deve ser uma surpresa para você...".

"Você está tentando me dizer que Peter, assim como Charlotte... que ambos têm dons especiais também?" Bella me interrompeu novamente. Ela estava mais intrigada do que surpresa. Seus olhos brilhavam.

"Sim." Eu falei um pouco irritado por ela me interromper. "Embora, ambos irão provavelmente negar ter um _dom_. Eles não falam muito sobre isso. Tudo o que eu sei é que o dom de Peter é semelhante ao que Alice pode fazer. Mas, por favor, não diga a ele que eu disse isso. Ele fica um pouco louco quando eu o comparo com ela. Eu acho que ele não tem premonições como ela, mas algo parecido. Pelo menos isso explicaria o seu conhecimento das coisas antes mesmo de acontecer. Como eu disse, ele não fala muito sobre isso, e eu respeito a sua privacidade."

"E Charlotte?" Bella pressionou.

Eu ri de sua impaciência. "Sim, Charlotte... Bem, seu dom é algo totalmente diferente, nada que eu tenha visto antes ou mesmo depois que a conheci. Ela pode ver auras."

Bella suspirou audivelmente, incapaz de responder de alguma forma. Ela estava obviamente tentando assimilar o que eu disse a ela e o que aconteceu anteriormente.

"Bella?"

"O que significa isso?" Ela quis saber, parecendo perdida.

Encolhi os ombros. "Eu não tenho certeza. Ela é como Peter em relação a isso. Nós nunca conversamos sobre sua capacidade. Para ser honesto, eu nunca a vi agindo dessa forma antes... nem mesmo quando ela conheceu Alice pela primeira vez. Mas o que ela viu em você... em _nós_... parecia deixá-la feliz." Eu disse. Secretamente, eu esperava que Charlotte tivesse visto algo sobre eu pertencer a Bella, e vice-versa. Mas eu sabia que era apenas uma ilusão. Como eu poderia merecer um anjo como Bella?

"_Feliz?_" Bella repetiu timidamente, corando, mesmo que levemente, o que estava me deixando ainda mais curioso em saber o que ela estava pensando. Mas eu não perguntei, porque eu podia sentir seu nervosismo.

"Sim. Eu não sei o porquê disso. Mas podemos perguntar-lhe amanhã... embora eu não tenha certeza que ela vai nos dar uma resposta." Eu disse.

Peguei meu violão novamente e toquei mais algumas canções para a minha menina. Ela se acomodou no sofá, colocando a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu gostava de vê-la tão confortável na minha presença. Mas meia hora mais tarde, eu podia sentir que Bella estava cansada. Ela tentou conter um bocejo mais de uma vez, mas ela não podia me enganar.

"Cansada?" Eu perguntei, apenas afirmando o óbvio.

"Sim." Ela admitiu com relutância.

"Venha querida. Vamos encontrar um lugar para você passar a noite." Propus. Mesmo que eu não tivesse tido tempo de verificar os outros quartos, eu tinha certeza que meu estúdio ainda estava totalmente mobiliado. Haveria um sofá lá dentro, grande o suficiente para ela dormir.

"Para onde você está me levando?" Ela perguntou um pouco nervosa de repente.

"Para o meu quarto, se você não se importar." Eu respondi.

"Seu quarto? Seu quarto e de...".

Eu não a deixei terminar. "Não, _meu_ quarto. Tudo bem?"

"Sim." Ela suspirou de alívio, fazendo-me sorrir pela vitória.

Fomos em silêncio até as escadas. Eu sabia que ela tinha estado nessa casa com bastante freqüência no passado, mas eu duvidava que ela tivesse visto todos os quartos. Claro, ela sempre ficava no quarto de Edward e de Alice. E ela estava bastante familiarizada com o escritório de Carlisle também. Mas, lembrando que ela não era próxima de Rosalie, eu sabia que ela não tinha motivos para entrar em qualquer outro cômodo, incluindo meu quarto. Vindo a pensar sobre isso, além de Rosalie, nenhum dos outros Cullen entrou em meu quarto. Ele tinha sido o _meu_ santuário.

Parei na extremidade do corredor, abrindo a porta. E, assim como eu tinha imaginado, o quarto parecia exatamente o mesmo que eu deixei, além da poeira acumulada.

"Isso é tudo." Eu anunciei, acenando para ela entrar primeiro. Ela obedeceu, dando um olhar curioso ao redor. Quando o seu olhar caiu sobre o sofá, ela sorriu.

"Eu acho que não é tão confortável quanto a sua cama... eu ainda posso te levar para casa." Eu me ofereci, com cortesia.

"Não, está tudo bem." Ela aplacou-me rapidamente. "Eu gosto dele. Uau, você tem um monte de livros."

Eu ri. "Nós devíamos ter te presenteado com uma carteirinha da biblioteca ao invés de um som para o carro." Eu disse.

"Não... eu gostei do seu presente." Bella respondeu rapidamente, mas não muito convincente.

"Você mente muito mal." Eu ri.

"Eu sei. É porque eu odeio mentiras." Ela respondeu, rindo também.

"Sim. Eu também."

Bella andou até a estante, estudando os títulos. "Você tem um livro favorito?"

"Naturalmente, eu tenho." Eu disse, juntando-me a ela. Movi-me rapidamente, mas não a assustei. Puxei o livro em questão a partir do seu lugar habitual na estante, e o entreguei a Bella. Ela passou a mão pela capa quase com reverência, abrindo-o cuidadosamente. Dois pedaços de papel dobrado caíram para fora do livro, mas, graças ao meu reflexo de vampiro, eu fui capaz de pegá-los no ar. Eu estava tão surpreso quanto Bella, talvez até mais, porque eu sabia que não os havia deixado lá dentro.

"O que é isso?" Bella perguntou, com preocupação e curiosidade ecoando em sua voz.

"Uma carta..." Resmunguei, incoerentemente.

"Uma carta? De quem? Alice?" Bella pareceu um pouco esperançosa.

"Não..." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "É de Rose."

Fui até o sofá e me sentei. Eu imediatamente comecei a ler, mal percebendo quando Bella se juntou a mim, esperando pacientemente eu terminar de ler a carta que minha irmã deixou para trás, sabiamente escondida em um lugar que apenas eu seria capaz de achar com certeza... e rápido.

_Meu querido irmão... ou devo lhe cumprimentar formalmente como um vampiro guerreiro,_

_Se você está lendo isso, eu fui capaz de enganar o dom de sua adorável esposa... o que seria a primeira vez. Mas, para ser honesta, não me surpreenderia muito se eu realmente me sair vitoriosa nisso, considerando o que se passou aqui nos últimos dias... com sua partida repentina e tudo mais. Eu não preciso ser uma empata como você ou ser uma leitora de mentes como Eddie para ser capaz de decifrar o que todos estão pensando ou sentindo por aqui. Todos eles estão muito revoltados com a situação e com você, mas ninguém se atreve a dizer isso em voz alta. E eu acho que ninguém está prestando muita atenção em mim... então eu acho que isso realmente funcionará._

_Só para você saber, eu não te culpo por nada... nem mesmo pelo seu desaparecimento, mas eu esperava que você estivesse de volta até agora... mas como vê, você não está. Eu acho que você só precisa de mais tempo para assimilar tudo o que aconteceu._

_Só uma coisa... estamos deixando Forks hoje. Edward vai terminar com Bella amanhã, e então ele irá se juntar a nós em Denali. Eu não sei quanto tempo vamos ficar e nem para onde vamos depois de lá, mas, apenas no caso de você voltar aqui algum dia, eu vou deixar um celular pré-pago em sua mesa, com o meu número na agenda... por favor me ligue, só para me deixar saber que você está bem._

_Estou realmente preocupada com você, e parece que neste momento eu sou a única. Emmett também irá, eu tenho certeza. Ele apenas está irritado demais por ter que deixar Bella, especialmente sem a possibilidade de um adeus apropriado. Bem, você sabe como ele se sente em relação a ela, sendo o irmão mais velho e tudo mais. Não posso dizer que eu estou feliz por deixar qualquer um dos dois... mas foi uma votação de família... então eu perdi, como sempre._

_Quer que eu te dê um palpite sobre quem iniciou essa discussão particular de família, para começar? Não há surpresas! Edward __**e**__ Alice, por algum motivo estranho. Além da explicação que nos deram... "Bella estará em constante perigo, considerando que ela não pertence ao nosso mundo"... como se você e eu não tivéssemos tentado dizer a todos eles exatamente isso uma vez... eles esqueceram de entrar em detalhes sobre o raciocínio por trás de sua decisão inesperada. Como você pode imaginar, Carlisle e Esme estão muito tristes, mas concordaram com seus filhos favoritos sem nenhuma dúvida._

_Os outros podem ter deixado de notar isso, mas eu tenho a nítida impressão de que havia algo mais. No momento, eu estava muito surpresa para tentar descobrir, porque eu não tinha imaginado que eles tomariam esse tipo de decisão... e para ser honesta, eu não estou mais tão certa de que esta escolha é a melhor. Você sabe, eu não gosto muito de Bella, mas ninguém merece passar pelo que ela irá enfrentar quando Edward terminar com ela... mas, por causa dela, eu espero que ela não sofra muito. Nenhum de nós merece as suas lágrimas de luto... muito menos o que se dizia "namorado" dela e sua "melhor amiga". Deus, eu os odeio agora..._

_Chega de falar disso! Eu não quero alertar Edward para o que eu estou fazendo, mas desde ontem ele está fazendo de tudo para ficar fora da minha cabeça. Eu acho que ele realmente não quer saber o que eu penso sobre tudo isso..._

_Uma última coisa... Obviamente, eu tentei obter informações com Alice sobre o seu paradeiro, mas tudo o que ela pôde me dizer era que tinha visto você com Peter e Charlotte. Ela disse que não sabia onde estão vivendo... ou talvez ela não quis me dizer... quem sabe. Não ousei pedir a ajuda de Edward... como pode imaginar, você não é a pessoa preferida dele, neste momento... ou nunca. Neste momento só posso esperar que você encontre a minha carta e que podemos nos ver em breve._

_Lembre-se que eu sempre vou te amar, não importa o que aconteça. Peço que me contate, logo que for possível._

_Sua irmã gêmea_

_Rose._

Eu li a carta três vezes. Eu não prestei atenção no que acontecia ao meu redor, enquanto eu tentava compreender e assimilar as palavras de Rose.

"Jasper." Bella chamou meu nome em voz baixa. Eu levantei minha cabeça. Eu não percebi antes que Bella tinha terminado com a distância entre nós, estando demasiado absorvido. "Você está bem?" Ela perguntou provavelmente preocupada com o conteúdo da carta e seu efeito sobre mim. Eu não podia falar, ainda.

Bella colocou as duas mãos pequenas em meu rosto, me obrigando a olhar em seus olhos. "Seja o que for... apenas saiba que eu estou aqui por você." Ela disse, com plena convicção e amor.

Com ela tão perto, as mãos quentes em ambos os lados do meu rosto, seus olhos castanhos cheios de amor... meu cérebro simplesmente desligou, e o meu desejo e instinto assumiram meu corpo. Eu gentilmente, mas determinado, copiei sua postura, colocando minhas mãos em seu rosto, lentamente fechando a distância entre nossos lábios...

**N/A****: **_**Desculpe, eu levei muito tempo...de novo...mas o trabalho tem sido uma loucura nestas últimas semanas. Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo.**_

_**Deixe-me saber o que vocês pensam. E, como sempre, ainda estou aberto a sugestões sobre onde esta história deve ir.**_

**N/T****: **_**Próximo capítulo só sairá quando chegarmos ao 48° comentário. Então...comentem!**_

_**Até a próxima!**_


	13. Capítulo 12: Pequenos Passos

**N/A****: **_**Como sempre, obrigado por ler, comentar e adicionar minha história aos favoritos. Estou satisfeito por ver que muitas pessoas parecem gostar de minha história.**_

_**Sei que alguns de vocês ficaram um pouco chateados comigo por deixar um suspense no último capítulo. Bem, eu poderia dizer que estou arrependido, mas isso seria uma mentira. O que posso dizer? Eu gosto de suspense. Eu sei, isso é maldade, mas isso deixa vocês mais curiosos,não é? E só pra vocês saberem, eu não vou fazer isso muitas vezes...não quero perder leitores! ;-)**_

_**Bem, aqui está o novo capítulo. É um pouco mais curto que o habitual, mas eu pensei em dar aos nossos pombinhos um capítulo próprio.**_

_**Divirtam-se!**_

**N/T****: **_**Como eu tinha prometido, ta aí um novo capítulo pra vocês. Espero que curtam!**_

_**Anteriormente...**_

_Bella colocou as duas mãos pequenas em meu rosto, me obrigando a olhar em seus olhos. "Seja o que for... apenas saiba que eu estou aqui por você." Ela disse, com plena convicção e amor._

_Com ela tão perto, as mãos quentes em ambos os lados do meu rosto, seus olhos castanhos cheios de amor... meu cérebro simplesmente desligou, e o meu desejo e instinto assumiram meu corpo. Eu gentilmente, mas determinado, copiei sua postura, colocando minhas mãos em seu rosto, lentamente fechando a distância entre nossos lábios..._

**Capítulo 12: Pequenos passos**

**Jasper POV**

Claro que eu estava bastante ciente do que minha ação estava fazendo em Bella. Eu podia ouvir seu batimento cardíaco acelerado e sua respiração saindo rapidamente. Definitivamente ela estava nervosa, mas não assustada. Fiquei confortável com isso e prossegui. Então, meus lábios encontraram os dela.

Os lábios de Bella eram tão macios como eu imaginava. Macios, quentes e doces. Eu realmente estava no céu. Eu poderia até ter suspirado de alívio quando ela retribuiu, mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a sensação dos nossos lábios se movendo em sincronia... devagar e muito suavemente.

Fui tomado pelas mais estranhas sensações. O formigamento quente que eu tinha experimentado antes - mais de uma vez, de fato - apenas por tocar sua pele, foi agora ampliado. Meu corpo inteiro começou a ser afetado, quase como se eu estivesse vivo. Essa experiência era tão nova para mim. Não o beijo em si, porque eu certamente tive meu quinhão de beijos em minha longa existência, mas os sentimentos por trás dele. Era verdade, esta era a primeira vez que eu beijava um ser humano, eu sendo um vampiro. Mas eu sabia perfeitamente bem que esta não era a única razão pela qual eu me sentia assim. O beijo era gentil e inocente, e curiosamente foi o que fez essa experiência ainda melhor, mais real. Mesmo sem o usual excesso de emoções de Bella, eu poderia sentir que ela estava tendo prazer com este ato, tanto quanto eu.

Eu movi lentamente meus lábios nos dela, mas, mesmo isso sendo tão bom, eu queria... não, eu _precisava_ de mais. Eu cuidadosamente coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura e a puxei para meu colo. Ela não objetou, mas ela também não me encorajou a fazer algo mais. Eu sabia perfeitamente que ela não tinha qualquer experiência neste assunto, considerando que meu irmão sempre agia como um puritano com ela. Eu sabia que deveria fazer isso devagar, e não forçá-la a fazer algo que ela ainda não estava pronta.

Mas o vampiro e o homem em mim não podiam esperar mais. Eu realmente queria prová-la. Quando minha língua traçou o seu lábio inferior com cautela implorando para entrar, ela congelou. Eu me afastei imediatamente. Mesmo que eu não conseguisse ler direito suas emoções, eu era capaz de ver que o movimento ousado não tinha sido uma boa idéia. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de choque, seu rosto estava vermelho, e ela estava respirando com dificuldade.

Merda!

De repente, me senti horrível. Eu passei dos limites. Aqui estava ela tentando me consolar, e eu tinha que foder com tudo, aproveitando-me dela. Talvez ela nem quisesse isso afinal? Talvez ela tivesse permitido isso apenas para que eu me sentisse melhor?

Oh Deus, eu esperava que não! Mas quem eu queria enganar? É claro que ela não me quer do jeito que eu a quero. Por que ela iria querer? Ela poderia conseguir algo melhor...

"Bella, eu..." Comecei, pensando que já poderia ser tarde demais para corrigir isso, mas ela rapidamente colocou a mão sobre minha boca, me impedindo de terminar meu pedido de desculpas.

"Não." Ela disse. Era tanto um pedido quanto uma ordem. De repente todas as portas estavam abertas, e eu fui assaltado pelas ondas de suas emoções. Surpresa, determinação, realização, luxúria e... _amor?_

Dizer que eu fiquei chocado seria um eufemismo total. Mas antes que eu fosse capaz de pensar sobre suas diversas emoções ou pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sua boca estava de volta na minha, continuando exatamente onde tínhamos parado. Suas mãos agarraram meus cabelos enquanto ela me puxava para mais perto... seus lábios, literalmente, atacando os meus. Esse beijo foi diferente... não era gentil e suave, mas sim cheio de paixão. Deixei-a tomar o controle dessa vez, alegremente permitindo-lhe acesso à minha boca. Nós dois gememos quando nossas línguas se encontraram.

_Seu gosto era ainda melhor do que seu cheiro... tão doce... Eu quero mais... Eu quero que ela seja minha... completamente... Cedo demais... não a apresse...apenas desfrute o momento._ Eu me alertei.

Apesar de saber que o pequeno traço de veneno em minha saliva não faria nenhum mal a ela, enquanto ela não tivesse nenhuma ferida na boca, eu cuidadosamente a guiei para longe dos meus dentes afiados. Nossas línguas começaram a duelar por domínio. Estávamos agarrados um ao outro, sem deixar uma fração de espaço entre nós. Eu tinha certeza que ela podia sentir minha ereção, mas neste momento eu não me importava, e isso não parecia incomodá-la. Por ser um vampiro, eu era um ser sexual por natureza, e eu nunca senti vergonha de mostrar isso. Uma das minhas mãos agarrava seu cabelo, enquanto a outra estava em sua cintura, mantendo-a no lugar.

Rapidamente eu não tive escolha senão me separar dela, lembrando que _ela_ necessitava de oxigênio. Afinal, ela era apenas uma humana. Relutantemente nos separamos, ofegando intensamente. Eu queria rir de pura felicidade, mas eu me contive. Algo me dizia que apesar de sua participação voluntária e reciprocidade, ela provavelmente estava tão oprimida e confusa com o que acabara de acontecer entre nós quanto eu, e poderia interpretar mal tal ação, achando que eu estava me aproveitando dela.

"Isso... Isso foi..." Ela finalmente conseguiu dizer, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

"Incrível." Eu terminei sua frase, sorrindo para ela.

"Sim." Ela concordou ainda ofegante, agraciando-me com um pequeno, mas doce, sorriso. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho, e eu senti minha garganta queimar devido à sede. A sensação não era incontrolável, mas ainda incomodava um pouco. Mesmo que eu não estivesse desejando seu sangue ainda, eu sabia que deveria caçar o mais rapidamente possível, apenas por segurança.

Bella cuidadosamente se soltou do meu abraço e saiu do meu colo. Ela se sentou ao meu lado. Como eu tinha previsto, suas emoções estavam por todo o lugar, mas eu estava feliz que ela não tinha me bloqueado novamente. Mas ainda assim, tudo o que eu podia saber com certeza é que ela estava bem oprimida, e de novo muito nervosa. Ela não olhou para mim, apenas ficou mexendo na bainha de sua camisa.

"O que você está pensando, querida?" Eu delicadamente exigi sua atenção.

"O que _isso_ significa?" Ela perguntou timidamente, parecendo incerta e com um pouco de medo de repente. Era só eu, ou ela também temia a rejeição?

"Bem, eu não sei." Eu respondi com sinceridade. "Eu não posso explicar por que, nem como... mas eu quero ser honesto com você agora. Eu tenho sentimentos por você, sentimentos que são muito mais do que amigáveis. Eu sei que ainda é muito cedo para entrar em qualquer tipo de relação romântica... se é para onde estamos caminhando. Mas eu não acho que posso lutar contra isso... na verdade eu não quero. Eu realmente quero conhecê-la melhor." Eu confessei, sorrindo para ela. O batimento cardíaco de Bella acelerou novamente.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. "Eu quero isso também." Ela disse, timidamente. "Na verdade, eu queria isso há bastante tempo. E eu tenho sentimentos por você também, mas verdade seja dita, eu estou com medo... em parte por não saber por que sinto isso por você, tão profundo e tão rápido. Eu acho que preciso de um tempo para assimilar as coisas..."

Eu suspirei de alívio, um sentimento que eu parecia compartilhar com Bella no momento, juntamente com a confusão. "Eu sei querida. É cedo demais, rápido demais. Mas mesmo assim eu acho que é verdadeiro, seja o que for que nós estamos sentindo. E não estou dizendo isso porque sou um empata." Eu ri, mas continuei. "De qualquer forma, eu concordo com você. Acho que nós dois precisamos de mais tempo para assimilar tudo. Nós já passamos por muitas coisas... não só hoje, mas no geral. Pequenos passos, tudo bem?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça em concordância. "Obrigada." Ela sussurrou.

"Qualquer coisa por você, Bella." Eu disse, tendo um breve flashback. Essa não era a primeira vez que eu dizia essas palavras para Bella. De volta a Phoenix, no hotel, eu tinha usado a mesma frase. O significado por trás dessas palavras não havia mudado, no entanto. Essa era uma promessa que eu pretendia manter... não importa o que aconteça.

Sem saber o que dizer, eu me levantei. "O que você acha de se preparar para dormir? Eu sei que você está cansada. Podemos conversar mais amanhã. Há um banheiro que você pode usar do outro lado do corredor." Eu disse. "Eu vou buscar seu cobertor e ver se eu encontro um travesseiro também."

"Tudo bem. Mas você vai ficar comigo... aqui." Bella pediu timidamente. Ela corou de novo. Fiquei surpreso ao vê-la agindo de forma tão inocente, quase como se estivesse envergonhada pelo seu comportamento impertinente de antes. Verdade seja dita, eu gostei de ambas as partes dela.

"Claro." Concordei imediatamente. Não havia nenhum outro lugar na Terra que eu preferia estar.

Então nós nos separamos por um momento. Eu desci as escadas para pegar o cobertor, e depois voltei para meu armário para procurar um travesseiro, enquanto ela cuidava de suas necessidades humanas no banheiro. Eu acho que ambos precisávamos de um tempo sozinho para nos acalmar. Mas, novamente, eu tive que admitir que eu já sentia falta de seu toque, seus lábios nos meus...

Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto. Bella me beijou. Mas o que quase me fez delirar de prazer, foi o fato de ela ter admitido que tinha sentimentos por mim também. Não que eu precise da confirmação verbal, porque eu já sentia o seu amor, mas era gostoso de ouvir, no entanto.

Alice foi a única mulher que eu beijei nas últimas cinco décadas ou mais, e eu sempre achei que ela era minha outra metade. Mas como eu pude ver, ela não era, porque o que eu sentia quando estava com ela - intimamente ou não - não chegava nem perto do que eu sentia agora. Eu só podia imaginar como iria me sentir quando finalmente fizesse Bella minha.

Sim, eu prometi levar as coisas devagar, mas a besta em mim a queria, intensamente. Especialmente desde que eu cheirei sua excitação. Em toda a minha existência, eu nunca senti um cheiro tão delicioso quanto o dela. Ela, literalmente, me deixou com água na boca. Mas por enquanto eu teria que me contentar em apenas beijá-la, e isso estava bem para mim... por enquanto.

_Paciência... Tudo no seu devido tempo..._

**Bella POV**

Eu rapidamente entrei no banheiro para escovar meus dentes e colocar meu pijama. Embora eu soubesse que estava agitada demais para poder dormir agora, e ao mesmo tempo me sentisse muito esgotada.

_Eu posso pedir ajuda a Jasper..._

Quando dei uma olhada no espelho acima da pia, eu ri. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça, como se eu tivesse acabado de sair da cama. Corei, pensando sobre a razão por trás da confusão na minha cabeça.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Jasper Hale… não, Jasper Whitlock me beijou… eu... autoconsciente, quebrada e desajeitada Bella. Eu sabia que nenhum de nós dois tinha planejado isso, mas eu com certeza não me arrependia de nada. Claro, eu concordava com ele, era cedo demais para nós dois entrarmos em qualquer relacionamento sério. Mas, como poderia algo tão bom e certo parecer errado?

Eu pensei que o nosso beijo seria tudo, menos perfeito. O estranho era que seus lábios não eram tão duros e inflexíveis como eu esperava que fossem, como na minha experiência anterior em beijar um vampiro. Eles não eram exatamente calorosos, mas também não eram tão gelados. O beijo foi bastante gentil, mas eu fui capaz de sentir algo mais forte além da gentileza, antes mesmo dele admitir que realmente tinha sentimentos por mim. Talvez ele estivesse projetando seus próprios sentimentos para mim? Eu não sabia, e não me importava.

Imaginei que isso era porque eu tinha impedido Jasper de dizer que estava arrependido, porque eu sabia que ele não estava.

Era verdade, eu fiquei no mínimo chocada quando a língua de Jasper tocou meus lábios pela primeira vez... em parte porque eu não tinha nenhuma experiência com o beijo de língua. Além dos beijos suaves e de boca fechada que eu compartilhava com Edward, eu não tinha nenhuma experiência em beijos. Eu torci para que não tivesse cometido nenhuma asneira, fazendo de mim uma tola. Mas, pelo que pude ver, Jasper teve tanto prazer no beijo quanto eu.

No passado, eu queria beijar Edward assim desde a primeira vez que demos nosso primeiro beijo. Mas ele sempre dizia que era perigoso demais para mim, que ele não seria capaz de manter seu controle se nós levássemos a nossa relação física à próxima etapa. Eu já sabia que ele mentia sobre isso... um pouco. Se meu sangue era tão tentador como ele afirmou, então ele tinha razão nesse ponto. Mas Jasper era um vampiro também, e ele não tentou me morder hoje nenhuma vez. Esta era mais um prova de que ele não era tão fraco como sempre o fizeram acreditar que era.

Percebi agora que se Edward realmente quisesse me beijar assim, e talvez até fazer algo mais, ele teria sido capaz de fazê-lo. Nós estivemos juntos por um bom tempo, e ele provou meu sangue em uma ocasião e foi capaz de parar. Então, isso significava que ele não queria ficar comigo? Provavelmente. Isso me deixou um pouco triste, mas também me deixou furiosa. Ele me fez acreditar que estava apaixonado por mim, assim como eu estava por ele. Aparentemente, esse não era o caso.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, tentando me livrar desses pensamentos. Eu certamente não queria pensar no meu ex quando havia um homem na casa que, obviamente, não tinha medo de chegar perto de mim e mostrar seu amor.

Eu ri ao me lembrar de quão agressiva eu me comportei quando iniciei o segundo beijo. Eu queria isso tanto quanto ele. E eu ainda ansiava por mais.

_Estúpidos hormônios adolescentes... _Porém eu sabia que essa não era a razão do meu comportamento. Eu rapidamente escovei os dentes, lavei o rosto e me troquei.

Quando eu entrei novamente no quarto de Jasper, pude ver que ele havia transformado o sofá em uma cama grande o suficiente para nós dois. Naturalmente eu sabia que Jasper não precisava de um lugar para dormir, mas como pedi a ele antes, eu ainda esperava que ele fosse passar a noite comigo. Senti uma necessidade estranha, mas forte, em tê-lo perto de mim o mais próximo possível. Era certo que eu não estava pronta para assumir esta questão mais do que já tinha feito com o beijo, mas pelo menos queria sentir seus braços em volta de mim, enquanto eu dormia.

"Parece acolhedor." Eu comentei.

Jasper riu. "É o melhor que posso oferecer."

Eu sorri para ele e deitei sob o cobertor. Obviamente não era tão confortável quanto a minha cama, mas agora este era o único lugar que eu queria estar. Jasper ficou meio sem jeito no meio da sala.

"Você vai ficar comigo até eu dormir?" Eu perguntei, corando furiosamente.

"Com prazer." Jasper respondeu, e rapidamente se juntou a mim no sofá. Eu empurrei o cobertor sobre nós dois, querendo senti-lo. Aconcheguei-me mais a ele, colocando minha cabeça em seu peito. Não ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos não me assustava, já que eu estava acostumada a isso.

"Eu não sou muito frio e duro para você?" Ele perguntou, enquanto cheirava meu cabelo. Um som baixo atravessou seu corpo, soando quase como um ronronar.

Eu ri. "Estranhamente, não."

"Hummm." Ele suspirou de contentamento. "Eu gosto disso."

"Eu também." Eu confessei, bocejando.

"Durma agora, Bella. Vou ficar aqui com você... a noite inteira." Ele prometeu, beijando delicadamente em cima da minha cabeça. Eu sorri, e momentos depois eu estava apagada.

**N/A****: **_**Então, valeu a pena esperar? Vocês sabem, eu preciso de suas opiniões. Por favor, deixem um comentário. Obrigado!**_

**N/T****: **_**Próximo capítulo só sairá quando o número de comentários chegar a 60. Não vai ser muito difícil, pois já tem 51. E, além do mais, vocês estão curiosos pra saber o que mais irá acontecer, não é? A atualização da história depende apenas de vocês. Comentem, e então eu postarei novo capítulo.**_

_**Até a próxima!**_


End file.
